Hot or Not
by ShellyCullen
Summary: Amu makes a bet with Ikuto. She is going to be alone with him for two weeks to see who can be more passionate. As rewards, Amu gets Ikuto to stop doing perverted things for 3 months. Ikuto gets Amu to do whatever he says for 3 months. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

Summary: Amu makes a bet with Ikuto. She is going to be alone with him for two weeks and see who can be more passionate. As rewards, Amu gets Ikuto to stop doing perverted things for 3 months. Ikuto gets Amu to do whatever he says for 3 months. Who will win?

**Shelly: Hmm, to lazy to do a chat. Or add Cullen to the end of Shelly. The title came because in order to be passionate, Amu and Ikuto have to try a number of tactics (Mostly Amu) to see what's hot and what's not. So let's just begin the story! ;3**

**Chapter One:**

**All Bets On**

**Normal POV**

"IKUTO!" Amu screamed into the house. Three girls sweat dropped in the modern styled living room. Her friends, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya were tired of this whole "Ikuto sexually abusing Amu" nonsense.

"You know," Yaya stated, giving a thoughtful look. "I thought it would be fun to have Amu-chi blush and Ikuto-san tease her, but it's getting annoying!" She sighed in defeat, the other girls nodding in agreement.

After Tadase, Amu's crush, had left for vacation promising to get souvenirs, Amu had been waiting for his return in order to tell him her true feelings. What everyone didn't expect was for him to get a girlfriend. So the three girls had said that Ikuto was the runner up, giving the two their time alone.

And at first, it was cute seeing Amu embarrassed around the sly black cat, but they soon saw that the harmless teasing was getting the two nowhere.

"We have to do something," Rima said in her usual quiet voice.

"I agree," Nadeshiko stated, sipping at her tea cup.

"So does Yaya!" The youngest girl whined, lifting her hand up like a child.

"Hmm, what should we do though? Those two only like teasing and fighting. They'll never just admit their feelings for each other...At least, not anytime soon," Rima figured, bringing her gaze to the other two across the round coffee table.

"I WAS NOT GRINNING!" They could hear Amu's yell from the other room, then the light sound of rustling.

"Ugh," the three let out their share of groans, sulking.

"You're right, Rima," Nadeshiko replied, holding her china tea cup like a proper lady would. Then she smiled, a bright idea coming along. "Hey, I have an idea," she whispered to the two depressed girls.

"What is it?" Yaya asked, her boredom dissolved in seconds.

"Those two like to play games, right? Why not call a bet?" She smirked and whispered the details to her friends.

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto!" I screamed, my day having unexpectedly turned for the worst. Mama and Dad were out, taking Ami to a dentist appointment while Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya waited in the living room. I was in my own bedroom, looking for the disappearing act of a cell my phone loved to perform, when discovering I had an uninvited visitor.

"What are_ you _doing here?" I accused, a little quieter so my friends wouldn't overhear. Ikuto's expression was as plain as ever, playfully challenging me to pull the answers from his eyes. After all, his dark blue eyes did look very intense today for some reason, almost…mesmerizing…Wait, WHAT THE HECK? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Your friends invited me while I was taking a walk; something about you being in denial?" He asked, questionably. My cheeks started to heat up from embarrassment.

"I am NOT in DENIAL!" I shouted, hoping that the girls _would_ hear that. Boy, when I got a hold of them…

"Well, that doesn't matter. I'm already here. What's done is done," he stated, spreading out on my bed and delicately placing his chin into his palm. I glared.

"What do you mean, 'what's done is done'? You shouldn't be here! Especially in my bedroom! I told you not to come in anymore without permission!" I reminded him, my own body filled with anger. It hadn't fazed Ikuto though. He only looked oddly amused.

"Ah, but Amu! You did invite me to sleep in your room, and then locked me in your closet. You must have really been anticipating something to happen, huh?" I blushed at his words, twisting the facts so it made _me_ sound like the pervert. "You even admitted to having grinned at me while I was sleeping," he added to the list, smirking. My cheeks grew hotter.

"FOR the last time, Ikuto. I WAS NOT GRINNING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice hurting from using it against Ikuto so much. I looked at Ikuto, who now was standing in front of me, smirking at my face. I flushed again, turning my head to the side. "W-What?" I asked.

"You're so fun to tease, Amu_-chan_. One day I might just end up kidnapping you," he admitted, locking onto my eyes. My heart started to pound unevenly as my palms grew sweaty, and when I thought I couldn't be anymore embarrassed, he winked. I gasped.

Ikuto then burst into a fit of hysterics as I glared. "AH! You tricked me AGAIN?" I growled as he hugged his sides from laughter.

The door suddenly opened and all three girls came in, Nadeshiko and Yaya grinning innocently, while Rima simply gave off her regular straight faced expression. I raised an eyebrow. "Can you guys please explain _why _you brought Ikuto to my room?" I asked, but none of them seemed to pay attention. I crossed my arms, waiting.

"We have a bet for you two," Nadeshiko spoke, smiling at her own cleverness.

"Bet?" I asked, unsure and curious all at once. Ikuto seemed interested as well, for he was staring at the small group now.

"Yes, we all had a discussion and decided." She clapped her hands together as we waited. _Crap, this can't be good._

"For two entire weeks, you guys will be alone together at Rima's house," Nadeshiko started, turning to Rima.

"And the bet is to see who is more passionate. You or Ikuto," Rima explained the second part quietly, showing no sense of humor or smiles as the others had.

I stared at each of them, wide eyed and astonished. I shook my head head, laughing softly. They were kidding…right?

"Do you think my parents would let me stay with a perverted cat boy alone for two _entire_ weeks?" I asked with a joking smile, still taking their bet as a joke. Yaya was encouraged then and smiled, joining in.

"Already covered, Amu-chi! I told your parents we'd all be going to Rima's on vacation! And Rima is going with her parents out of town at that time," Yaya declared, sticking her hand with her pointed index finger up in the air happily. "It's perfect, right?" She asked me.

I felt myself twitch, the reality of this suddenly becoming a nightmare. _Alone…with Ikuto…for two entire weeks?_ I opened my mouth to call it off, but Ikuto interrupted.

"Even if we do agree, what would the prize be?" Ikuto asked them politely, coming into the group circle we had unconsciously formed. I backed up, a bit surprised to see him actually _listening _to what they were saying.

Nadeshiko's grin widened. "Well, we thought a nice prize for you would be having Amu as a slave for three months," she replied happily.

"WHAT?" I spit, red with anger. I never did agree to any of this! This was ridiculous, IMPOSSIBLE for me to even _consider_. And Ikuto…God, if I was a slave to him who _knows_ what would happen! Thoughts filled my head as I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Amu, don't think so _dirty _now," Ikuto commented to me slyly, whispering in my ear his own little cruel joke. I jumped, not noticing how close he was and blushed even more.

"I-I was not!" I yelled at him, glaring as best I could.

"Wait, Wait! We didn't finish!" Yaya cheered, raising her hand around to grab our attention again. We both turned back to the group before us.

"Amu, your reward is not having Ikuto do anything "perverted" to you for three months," Nadeshiko added for my benefit. I thought for a second. A whole three months…not having to worry about _him? _Maybe…

"How do you know he'll listen?" I asked, unsure how this could actually work, and amazed I was even _asking _this question when it was obvious I was going to say no. Rima answered this time.

"We'll make sure he does. If he lays a hand on you…let's just say I know some people," Rima reassured calmly. I swallowed. The silent ones are always the most dangerous…

"Okay, okay. I believe you," I stated, sighing. Was I _really _going to do this? "But…the most passionate? How will anyone know if it's just us two?" I asked, blushing at the mere mention of "us two".

"Easy, you just keep score on paper," Yaya joined in again, jumping up and down in pure excitement. I thought for a second. I could just _say _I did some stuff. It's my word against his…

"Don't think about lying, Amu," Nadeshiko threatened as she read my mind, giving me a deadly glare. I jumped and hid behind Ikuto's tall figure. "If either of you lie, you'll have to deal with ME!" She called, emitting a dark era. A smirk curved to the side of her mouth, almost as if encouaraging us to try anything. I trembled behind Ikuto who didn't seemed fazed at all.

"So, do we have a deal?" Rima asked, flipping her long blonde hair and distracting me from the previous fury. I turned to her, already answering with narrowed eyes. There's no way I'm doing this. No way!

"Amu, did I mention that if you win, you can get Tadase back," Nadeshiko cut in, stealing my attention in a heart beat. I listened, intent. She smiled and went on "I heard he broke up with his girlfriend. I could arrange for you to see him with a private jet, but that is..." Nadeshiko smiled, tempting the offer, "_If_ you win this bet."

I stuck out my hand without a second thought, noticing that Ikuto had already agreed. "Done!"

**Shelly: Hmm, what will happen? And did Amu just make the biggest regret of her life? *Pulls out book on 'how to be passionate'.**

**Amu: Let me see that! *Takes book and reads first page. I have to do WHAT?**

**Ikuto: I'm liking this fanfic.**

**Amu: You would, pervert! *Sticks out tongue.**

**Shelly: Please, review! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: I'll let you all in on a secret. I wasn't going to reveal this chapter till tomorrow. Hehe, but I couldn't wait!**

**Ikuto: What kind of secret is that?**

**Amu: Not much revealed. -_-**

**ShellyCullen: So, I got the title for this chapter from some boy who said it during my middle school years.**

**Amu: You sound like an old lady.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, grandma!**

**Shelly: GRANDMA? I don't even have CHILDREN! Heck, I'm still in school!**

**Amu: _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo chara or any search websites._**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

**Chapter Two:**

**Secrets, secrets, they're no fun. Unless you Share with everyone!**

**Amu's POV**

I looked at the slip of loose-leaf paper in horror. "What was I THINKING?" I yelled, falling back onto my usual pink covered bed. Ran, Miki, and Suu floated over to me.

"I can't believe you agreed to the bet," Miki thought aloud, measuring my facial expression from above me. Ran stuck a pom pom in the air, cheering me on.

"GO AMU! You can WIN!" She called, trying to motivate me into this whole charade. Suu simply smiled, winking.

"Good luck, Desu!" She said.

"Gah!" I gasped, a scenario already playing out in my head. "That perverted cat will definitely win! He's a _pervert_ for crying out loud!" I shouted, crumpling the piece of paper I had and tossing it onto the wood paneled flooring. "I refuse to take part in this game!" I declared, crossing my arms.

"There's her stubborn character again," Miki stated. The three flew over to the now wrinkled paper and opened it up.

"What is this, Amu-chan?" Suu asked curiously as they all examined the list.

I gave a sour look. "It's the rules for the bet. Rima handed them to me today in the royal garden," I groaned, the memory returning. Nadeshiko tricked me! She new I would say yes if it had to do with Tadase!

"Ahh, come on Amu! This will be exciting! An adventure! We'll all help you!" Ran perked up excitedly as the others nodded in encouragement. I sighed.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. No guardian characters are allowed," I admitted, sulking even more.

"WHAT?" All three yelled at once. I got up, too tired of confusion, and picked up the paper, pointing.

"Rule number 5: No guardian characters are allowed during the two weeks," I read right off the sheet as they all glared at the words.

"That's not fair! Desu." Suu whined, suddenly not entertained by the game.

"Yeah, I want to see how flustered Amu gets before she figures out she can't win this," Miki murmured to Ran as I glared and grabbed her tiny, chibi body.

"MIKI! Since you think _you're_ so smart, why don't YOU come up with an idea to help me!" I yelled, while shaking her hard enough her head rocked back and forth.

"O-Okay," Miki agreed; her eyes unfocused as I moved her. I finally released her as she took a deep breath and went to the computer. "Just go online and look up "how to be passionate"." She said calmly.

"That's a great idea, Miki!" Ran giggled, doing flips in the air.

"Look it up online? How pathetic and innocent do you think I am?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What are you saying? You actually _think _about things like that?" Miki teased as my face got hot.

"GOD! NO! Just shut up!" I yelled, roughly pulling out the computer chair and opening up an internet google page. The three charas stared at the screen.

"What are you typing in, Amu-chan?" Suu asked curiously.

"How about, "how to seduce a perverted cat eared boy"?" I almost growled, suddenly getting mad at Ikuto all over again. This was ALL his FAULT! The three charas sweat dropped. I looked over each them and sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll just start with how to be passionate." I typed it in the search engine and clicked search. Millions of different responses came up.

"Wow! Look how many there are! Desu." Suu practically squeaked, amazed as I scrolled down.

"Guess Amu isn't the only desperate person in the world," Miki murmured and I glared at her, once again. Her smart ass comments were beginning to get to me.

I clicked on a video which revealed a lady explaining how to kiss your partner. My cheeks started to burn when tongue motion was set into action.

"Eek! Amu's a pervert!" Ran squealed as everyone looked at the screen.

"N-NO I'm not! I need this to beat Ikuto," I explained coolly, motivated now in winning and _not _embarrassing myself.

"That's the spirit, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, becoming her usual peppy happy self again. We watched the show, while becoming red. Ran was even turning a light green.

"What are you watching? Porn?" A deep, husky voice asked from behind me.

"AHH!" I yelled, quickly deleting the box. I spun around to come face to face with Ikuto. He smirked at my flaming cheeks. "I-I am not watching porn! You gross pervert!" I yelled and picked up a pillow, throwing it at him. Of course, Ikuto caught it with one hand and threw it back on the bed.

"Why are you here, anyway? Don't you know what personal property is?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Of course. I just love to see you blush," he responded bluntly, his smirk growing wider. I tried best to hide the redness, but it reappeared. He continued. "Seriously though, I just came to wish you luck on the bet. You're going to need it," he said matter-o-factly. I glared, narrowing my eyes.

"What makes you think so? You don't know anything about passion!" I stated, sure of myself. Ikuto wasn't so much into romance...I don't think. He was…more a man of action.

"Oh, really?" He asked as he smirked and a wicked glint crossed his eyes. My eyes widened. Uh-oh.

He started moving closer to me, walking slowly. My heart started to pound as I backed up, falling backwards onto the bed. He chuckled. I struggled to get back up on my feet, but Ikuto was already on top of me, just hovering over.

I stared at his blue eyes, seeing an unreadable expression on them. His hand sudden came up and rested on my left leg. My breath stopped short. His touch was warm and made it feel as if my leg were on fire and at the same time, chills ran down my spine. What is he...?

"I think..." He began, his hot breath blowing in my face. I tried to think straight, to remember how to speak, but nothing came out right.

"You think...?" I whispered, while his hand moved up my leg. My lips trembled.

"I think I have a better idea of what passion is than you, kid," he finished at last, his smirk returning. What…just…

He started laughing again and got up, looking at my red face. I started gasping for air. He's making fun of me! He thinks I'm still that little kid! I'll show him...

"N-NO! That wasn't passion!" I defended myself, standing up to him. "Passion is moonlit walks on the beach and sweet whispers!" I retorted, trying to sound cool and spicy.

"When did Amu become a romantic?" I heard Ran whisper. It was silent, Ikuto speechless as he stared at me, straight faced. His mouth opened and...

He laughed! He grabbed his sides and laughed the loudest I had ever heard him laugh before. My cheeks heated with embarrassment as I looked down at my feet.

"Well," Ikuto spoke between gasps, "I hope you're not going to use that for the bet because that's not going to work on me. And I don't think your friends will agree with it, either." I gave a sour look, motivation filling me up once again.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!"

**Normal POV**

"Rima? Why didn't you convince Amu-chi to come!" Yaya whined to the small petite blonde haired girl. Rima's eye twitched, beyond annoyed at this point.

"I did try, Yaya. Stop complaining!" Rima growled, unleashing the very few "true characters" she'd usually hide behind a cool face. Going toward Nadeshiko's table, she was thankful that they had all decided to leave their charas for the day in order to talk bet details. When both girls reached the table, Rima placed Nadeshiko's cup of tea before her and settled into her own seat with a cup of Starbucks coffee in her hands. "Amu said she wanted to stay home today because of homework," She explained to the hopeless brunette, which they all knew was a lie. "Really, Amu needs a better excuse," she added realizing that such a phrase was overused and washed out.

Yaya began munching on a brownie while Rima glanced up at Nadeshiko. "Uh, Nadeshiko..." Rima began. Nadeshiko looked up at her from the paper she stared at.

"Yes?" She asked, glancing up. She looked pleased.

"Well, what you said early...is it really true? About…Tadase breaking up with his girlfriend?" Rima questioned curiously. Nadeshiko placed the paper on the table and gracefully folded her arms over it, giving the curly blonde reason to feel oblivious as ever. Rima's face turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm n-not trying to be rude or nosy!" She added on, hoping the stare would vanish. She looked to her side. "I just...Tadase didn't tell me anything," Rima sighed, admitting her purpose at last before looking down. "Never mind."

To her surprise, Nadeshiko started laughing. Rima felt as if she had been insulted. Nadeshiko smiled and shook her head. "Let me tell you a secret," she revealed, whispering in Rima's ear.

"HEY! YAYA wants to know TOO!" Yaya complained, finally joining the conversation with a face filled with chocolate flakes. Rima and Nadeshiko looked at her, then at each other.

"I don't know, Yaya. You can't keep a secret well," Nadeshiko observed the young girl as Rima smiled.

"I will! You can trust Yaya!" She pouted, letting her lower lip thrust out.

"Okay, okay." Nadeshiko accepted the offer and stared at both girls. "You see, I made it up." Rima and Yaya blinked.

"So, Tadase didn't break up with his girlfriend?" Rima asked, anxious now. Nadeshiko shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe he did, but I just had to say that to Amu so she'd agree. Or else this wouldn't have worked," She told, smiling and sipping her tea. "Amu was going to refuse the offer, could you not see that? I just made it more interesting is all." Her words came out calmly as the two young teens stared at her incredibly.

"But what happens if Amu-chan wins?" Yaya called the question on everyones mind now, the one that would set their little game into grave danger. Nadeshiko giggled.

"You _really _think Amu will win?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Both girls shook there heads. "Exactly. Everything is going as planned."

"But what if Amu _did _win?" Rima probed, still holding some doubt. If Amu were so determined to win, she probably could. Nadeshiko drank some more of her beverage and sighed, looking off.

"If Amu hasn't by then decided she loves Ikuto-san then I'll allow her to go," Nadeshiko explained, as any mature adult would. She gazed back at the two. "Honestly, if she is still willing to chase after Tadase even after this whole thing is over, then it shows we were wrong about Amu's feelings. We'll have to accept her decision, whether or not we agree with it."

"And Tadase's girlfriend?" Yaya wondered, making Rima turn to her. Nadeshiko sighed shaking her head.

"Tell her the truth," Nadeshiko proposed it as if it were a question, and it scared them that not even she was sure what to do if such a thing happened. The girls blinked blankly at her, almost like they were horrified of such an outcome. Nadeshiko smiled gently, reassuring the two. "You willing to bet Amu will win this?" She asked, and both Rima and Yaya relaxed as the atmosphere returned back to playful.

"Don't worry about it too much," Nadeshiko soothed, finishing the remains of her tea. She set the cup down and smiled mischievously. "I've got this all under control." She then threw the paper she had been looking at earlier towards them as they both read the contents of a letter.

_Dear friends,_

_Vacation here in America is fun, but I still wish you were all with me. I have gifts for everyone, and I didn't forget about yours Yaya, so please calm down. I've been at the beach and yes, my girlfriend is good and she says hi to all of you. Hope you're having fun._

_Tadase Hotori_

Rima and Yaya smiled. "Oh, we are," Rima said with a large smirk on her face. "We are."

**ShellyCullen: So, did everyone enjoy the ending? I liked this chapter and I'm thinking about starting the actual bet next chapter. Maybe.**

**Ikuto: God, hurry up! I want to be alone with my Amu-chan!**

**Shelly: Calm down, will you? Did you not _just_ have an amuto moment?**

**Ikuto: *Crosses arms. Not enough.**

**Amu: It's never enough for you, pervert.**

**ShellyCullen: Anyway, please review! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: Okay let me tell you a lot has been going around about Nadeshiko. I know that she is really a guy and just have decided to make her a girl in this story. It has gone better with the plot. **

**Ikuto: I guess so.**

**Amu: I don't like this fanfic.**

**Shelly and Ikuto: WHAT?**

**Shelly: You don't like my story? *Teary.**

**Ikuto: Are you serious? If I had to choose between 1 billion dollars or this to happen to us right now, I would pick this!**

**Shelly: Aww. Isn't that cute, Amu? He picks you rather than money! That's so sweet.**

**Amu: #$%&!**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya: = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

**Chapter Three:**

**The Rules**

**Amu's POV**

"HEY!" I called over, running across the mall's food court to the table where Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya sat. They all turned to me, almost confused, when I saw Rima nudge Nadeshiko with her elbow. Nadeshiko nodded to her, speaking to Yaya when I finally arrived at their side.

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya called, which was a clear invitation that I was accepted into the group. She jumped up, overwhelming me in hugs, as I tried to break free.

"Y…Yaya!" I breathed, hoping for a break. The bottom of my shirt was then tugged and I glanced down at Rima, who was overlooking the scene with a cool face.

"You going to sit or not?" She asked, a little anxious in my decision. I nodded, still attempting to calm Yaya down.

"Oh, I need a seat," I noted, seeing their round table only occupied three seats. Yaya easily pounced on the case.

"I'll get Ami-chi one!" She exclaimed, rushing over to find an empty table. I giggled, having had Yaya's distraction work like a charm. Rima tugged on my shirt again, gesturing for me to take a seat. I did and Nadeshiko smiled at me.

"Amu? I thought you had a lot of home work to do?" She said, reminding me of my excuse from earlier. I suddenly felt guilty for telling them I couldn't go.

"Um, yeah…I didn-"

"Here's one!" Yaya hollered, rushing back to the table with the spare chair. She stared at my taken seat of hers and pursed her lips. "Hey! You already got one?" She accused, staring down at me in sadness.

"Oh, sorry for taking yours. You can have it back," I offered, standing up again, but Rima grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the seat, probably not wanting to have Yaya's bubbly personality perked right in her left ear.

"No, I'm happy now! I helped Amu-chi with giving up my seat," she announced, sitting down in the chair she stole away. I smiled, glad she was satisfied and looked around at everyone. Rima watched me closely, with an observant eye.

"What?" I asked her, a little too harshly as my "cool" and "spicy" character came out.

"Nothing," she replied quietly, sipping her drink. It was suddenly silent, and the awkward tension could be felt in the air. I had a feeling that whatever had caused such an atmosphere had to do with my sudden appearance.

"So, Amu," Nadeshiko began, resting her head above two interlinked arms, "any particular reason you decided to join us?" She questioned in a gentle voice, smiling sweetly. I assumed she tried not to disturb the delicate era flowing through each of us. I gave her a small smile in return, before getting on with my point.

"Uh, yeah, actually…It's about the bet…" I looked over at each expression, all eyes widened on me, before they all quickly glanced at one another.

"What about it?" Nadeshiko asked, turning her focus back on me. She seemed to encourage me to continue.

"Well, Ikuto came over today to wish me luck, and when I explained to him what I found passion to be like, he laughed in my face and said that it wouldn't work on him," I spoke, leaning back in my chair a bit. "He also said that you wouldn't think so either." I added, turning to all three of them. Again they all stared at me with blank faces.

"Uh, Amu? What exactly was your view point on passion?" Nadeshiko was the only one who seemed brave enough to speak, and everyone looked intent on my answer. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Well, you know…" I stated, my cheeks blushing a bit. "Just…cuddling by the fire, taking long walks on the beach?" I practically asked them, looking down at the table.

"That's a 28 out of 50," Rima claimed promptly.

"What?" I asked, looking up again.

"Er…Amu, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Ikuto has a point," Nadeshiko observed thinking over my answer. My eyes widened.

"Huh?" I whispered. This is a joke…right?

"Amu," Rima began now, and I felt stunned she had something to say about this. We all turned to her. "Though you say Ikuto's tactics are almost harassing, he's definitely closer to this bet's passion than you are," She confirmed my worst nightmare in her calm manner and I felt my mouth drop.

Nadeshiko shook her head. "You see Amu, everyone has a different point of view when it comes to certain topics and passion is one that falls into those categories," Nadeshiko giggled. "Honestly, Amu. Did you really think you'd be able to take sunlit walks with Ikuto-san? That you would have time? Did you even read the rules?" She asked, and I felt as if I were in one of Ami's interrogation games. My scalp began to feel warm.

"Kind of," I revealed honestly as I could, keeping my hands in my lap and staring down at them.

"Amu-chi? Where is Ikuto-san now?" Yaya wondered, tossing her head side to side as if he were among us. My head shot up. CRAP! I left him in my room!

I stood up, prepared to tell another excuse when Rima caught my jacket. I turned to her.

"We've decided, by the way," she spoke lowly, staring straight ahead into the air. Then she tilted her head to look up at me. "So tell Ikuto that the bet starts tomorrow, and I would let him see the rules as well, if I were you," she finished, her calm mask becoming an amusing smirk. I felt myself twitch. A scary Rima.

**Ikuto's POV**

I laid on Amu's bed, having closed my eyes and lazily placed my hands behind my head. She was so determined to prove me wrong she forgot to kick me out. Hehe.

Yoru was floating around her room, mumbling something to the girl charas. They seemed to ignore him though and the three floated above me.

"Uh, Ikuto-san. I don't think Amu will be happy you're here," her green character admitted. I shrugged, my eyes still closed.

"She didn't kick me out, so I'll take it as a free invitation," I answered, stretching my arms and sitting up. The three girls floated away toward Yoru again. I stood up and looked around the room. Hmm, I wonder what she has.

I smirked and started looking around. I found piles of clothes in the back, and journals aligned the desk. I peeked back at her charas, who were busy lecturing Yoru. I smiled. Perfect.

I grabbed a notebook and started skimming through her entries.

_Dear Journal,_

_Last night I wished really, really hard! And when I woke up, I had discovered I had given birth! Okay, so not really, but three strange eggs were on my bed born through me. Then Tadase and me had our first meeting! Eek! It would have gone better if not for my stupid outside character! So just when Tadase notices me, I shoved him away and walked off. UGH! I can't believe I did that!_

_And just when I thought I was enough of a super idiot, something strange happened. During the ceremony a voice spoke and suddenly, I'm declaring my love for him in front of EVERYONE! It was so embarrassing! And to make matters worse, Tadase had said he loved someone! How can that be?_

Hmm, so Amu has a crush bigger than I thought. Must have been hard when she heard he got a girlfriend.

I was about to open another entry when something caught my eye.

_So I bolted out of the room, trying hard not to cry or do anything stupid. I didn't see my surroundings well and just wished I had a hole to crawl in. Then, the ground disappeared and I fell into a hole! A HOLE! Alas, the ground came and I waited for the pain, but instead the ground was surprisingly soft, warm; even a bit comfortable. I looked up, confused as I saw_

"IKUTO!" Yoru screamed from across the room. I unwillingly ripped my eyes from the page and turned to him.

"WHAT?" I growled, annoyed by such an interruption, only to see Amu's charas tackling him.

"I-Ikuto! S-SAVE ME!" He pleaded, but I ignored him, turning back to the book. Surprisingly, a pale hand banged right onto the page as I looked up, startled and irritated to come face to face with Amu, glaring so hard I thought her face would twist up.

She pulled the book and hugged it to her chest. I stared at her, then peeked back at the journal. "W-What do you think your DOING?" She screamed and I secretly winced on the inside. I kept myself composed though and smirked.

"Ah, just reading about how you blew your first impression on Tadase and how he rejected you in front of everyone," I said casually. She flushed that cute pink, which coated her cheeks and made her hair stand out.

She glared back at me, holding the journal tighter to her and sticking her tongue out. "W-What's your point?" She yelled, stuttering and turning her head away.

I shrugged. "Just stating a fact. You didn't tell me to go so I decided to stay for a while." I got up and walked towards her to see her backing away, trying to shield the book. Hmm, I had to remember to finish reading that.

I took a step and heard a crinkling sound. I looked down to see a piece of crumpled paper under my foot. I picked it up and straightened it out.

"What's this? A love note?" I asked, reading the small writing.

"N-NO!" Amu yelled, walking over to me. "It's the rules for the bet. Rima said you should look at it."

She looked at the list too as I decided to read the rules out loud. "Rules for the bet. Rule number one. Meet at Rima's house at 7:05 a.m. sharp. Only bring books or music, some sort of entertainment and your toothbrush and tooth paste." Amu glared at the paper.

"What kind of bet is this?" She yelled as her charas floated over.

"What day is this?" I asked, seeing no date or day.

"Tomorrow," she mumbled, her face sulking. I smiled and continued.

"Rule number two. Clothes will be delivered to your room at certain times. Change when it is time, or else you'll have to parade around the house naked," I read as my brow creased. Amu was silent.

"Rule number three. You are only allowed out of the house for a total of two hours a day. One hour you are allowed to be alone, the next you must have your partner with you." Amu began to pale as I said this and I smirked. I wondered if I would be able to drive her crazy by the end of this.

"Guess we'll be spending a lot of time together, Amu-chan," I teased her as she blushed again, crossing her arms. I glanced back at the rules.

"Rule number four. You will get points by how passionate you are. A list will be in the kitchen above the sink. You simply write what you did, your partners reaction and by the end of the day someone will take it and evaluate, and you will be scored on how well you did. There is no limit to how many times you can score a day. At the end of the two weeks, we will total your scores and declare the winner."

Amu relaxed when I had said end of two weeks. She was obviously looking forward for this game to end; too bad I was prepared to make her three months of enslavement pretty interesting.

"Rule number five. No guardian characters are allowed during the two weeks." I peeked at Yoru who gave a devistated look.

"NO! Nya!"

"Rule number six. If you fight, ignore, or neglect your partner, the person is allowed to write what you did on the scoring sheet. They will be scowled and you will be able to tell them one command. If they do not listen, you automatically win."

Amu ripped the paper from my hands and read the line. "You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!" She yelled, throwing the paper in the air. I caught it and read on, curious now.

"Rule number seven. Take your partner and throw them on the bed." I picked up Amu, before she even got a chance to run and dropped her. She shut her eyes, a scream bubbling in her throat, but was stopped when she made contact with the bed. She sat up, glaring.

"T-That's not a rule! Why did y-you do that?" She stuttered, her face red.

"Because you're so cute," I teased, hovering over her and keeping her captive on the bed. I stared back at the paper.

"Rule number seven. If you defy, lie, or simply do nothing you will be contacted and punished for not complying. We will know what will happen, simply because we know people. No further questions. Work hard and good luck."

I read the last piece of information and took a quick look at Amu's face. Her whole head looked like a giant cherry, redder than I had ever seen. This could be fun…

"See you at our getaway tomorrow, Amu-koi," I whispered in her ear, before grabbing Yoru and leaving the girl frozen in embarrassment. It was all I could do before barging out the balcony door and laughing my ass off.

**ShellyCullen: LMAO. So, everyone like the rules?**

**Ikuto: Yes! Amu: No!**

**ShellyCullen: Amu, don't crack on us! Why can't you just admit you like Ikuto and make out?**

**Amu: *Blushes. W-What are yo-"**

**Ikuto: *Takes Amu. I love you! **

**Amu: AHHH! N-No you don't!**

**Ikuto: Read my lips. I…Love…You…Amu Tsukiyomi.**

**Amu: *Blushing. I-I am n-not-!**

**ShellyCullen: Please review! ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: So, just to say, yes this is Amuto all the way! Also, I may have just read one of the best stories ever! It ranks up with Twilight! The story is The Forest of Hands and Teeth.**

**Ikuto: Sounds…interesting.**

**ShellyCullen: Yeah, people always call me interesting. And you, reviewers always say my stories are interesting. It makes me wonder whether I'm really a good writer or I've just hit the wacky meter.**

**Amu: Uh, maybe it's both.**

**ShellyCullen: Well, I can't help that. Writing isn't really my thing.**

**Ikuto: What are you talking about?! You write stories all the time!**

**ShellyCullen: Yeah, well, it's not really my talent, anyway. I'm actually an artist! Like Miki. It runs in my blood. My aunts can draw, my mom can, and so can I! I've even posted my drawings on the web.**

**Amu: …… So, you're not a writer?**

**ShellyCullen: *Weeps. I must be a phony!!!**

**Rima: **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara.**_

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

**Chapter Four:**

**Let the Games Begin**

**Amu's POV**

The alarm went off for the fifth time as I smashed my fist against the snooze button. Summer vacation had just started, being that it was Saturday. I turned in my bed.

"Amu-chan?" Suu called to me worriedly.

"Amu?! Its time for the bet!" Ran called. I turned and looked at them, my eyes barely open.

"Huh?" I asked, still heavy with sleep.

"Actually, it already 6:50. You have to be there at 7:05." Miki said, pointing to the clock.

"Oh." I murmured closing my eyes again. OH! I jumped out of my bed, eyes wide open. It was cold inside my room, the outside covered with golden sunshine rays from the sky. I rushed to my closet.

"I'm late, I'm late! Nadeshiko's gonna KILL ME!" I said, grabbing clothes and throwing them around. I settled on wearing black leggings that came to my knees and black flats. I had a dark pink skirt and white tank with a black mini jacket over. I ran to the bathroom.

"Amu! You need your tooth brush and toothpaste." Ran called, floating over. First, I started brushing my teeth as fast and efficient as possible, and cleaning it under running water. I grabbed a plastic bag and started shoving the items in, putting them into my pink and black bag.

"Don't forget a book! Desu." Suu reminded me. I ran back to my room, taking the hairbrush and trying to get the knots out of my hair. I winced in pain, trying to pull my brush out fast, making the pain hurt more.

"AH! I'm not gonna make it!" I yelled, running to my desk and throwing a sketchbook and book into the bag. I also grabbed my hot pink Ipod.

"GO! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered as I ran out the door. I started to slip an x clip while running down the stairs.

"Amu-chan? Want some breakfast?" Mom asked me. I suddenly stopped.

"M-Mama!" I called, out of breath. She looked at me strangely. "Um, I'm going to Rima's today, remember? The vacation Yaya told you." I said, hoping she'd remember. She thought for a moment. Oh NO! Did Yaya forget to tell her?! I can't let Ikuto win, not without a fight!

"Oh, yes that's right!" Mama stated, smiling. I drew out a breath.

"Actually, I'm running late. I'll just run over there." I said, running out the door.

I started heading to her house, a little nervous. It was already 7:00 when I left as I began running faster. "AH! This is impossible." I said, stopping and panting. Rima's house was still 2 blacks away.

"Amu." A voice called behind me. I turned and gasped.

"R-Ran?! What are you doing here? I'm not allowed to bring any guardian characters." I stated as she came over to me.

"I'm just here to help you get there." She winked. I smiled. She lifted a pom pom. "From a girl who can't run fast, to a girl who can run fast…character change!" I now felt like running, my legs aching to move. I took a step.

And suddenly I was sprinting! Not feeling even a bit tired. The surroundings were blurry around me. I took a deep breath and grinned. "This is so much fun!" I called into the air.

"Amu-chan! Rima's house!" Ran called behind me. I came to a screeching halt, feeling the need to run disappear. Nadeshiko stood there, looking at me.

"What time is it?" I asked her. She looked down at her wristwatch.

"7:04." She stated, holding a clipboard in her hands. I looked at Ran.

"We did it!" I called to her, laughing. I placed the tips of my index fingers and clapped them to her tiny hands.

"Okay, okay. Now no guardian characters." Nadeshiko stated and I nodded, giving Ran a hug.

"Think you'll find your way back okay?" I asked.

"Yep! I memorized the path!" She exclaimed and started floating away. "Bye, Amu-chan!" She called. I waved.

I looked around the house, seeing Yaya sleeping on top of Nadeshiko's family car. Rima wasn't here. And neither was Ikuto.

"Where's Ikuto?" I asked Nadeshiko. She shrugged.

"Isn't here yet. He's got thirty more seconds." She called, glancing back at the watch.

"Oh." I breathed out, relieved. It would be better if Ikuto didn't show up. I would be out of the bet, and I WOULD WIN! I'd get Tadase without even facing that perverted cat! I was smiling when my cheek was suddenly pulled. I looked up.

"Don't think I won't be here, perverted kid." Ikuto stated, gently pulling my left cheek. I tried to get his hand off.

"W-Wet GO!" I called, moving my arms all around like a child. My speaking was off due to my out stretched mouth.

"_Wet _go?!" Ikuto asked, as he burst out laughing. Then he let go of my cheek. I rubbed it with my palm.

"Calm down, you two. You can be as weird as you want when you get inside." Nadeshiko said, and I glared.

"HEY!" But she ignored me.

"Ikuto-san, you made it on time. Another minute late and Amu would have won the bet." She stated, sighing and writing something on the clipboard. Then she smiled.

"WELCOME!" She called. "To the game of your lives!"

Yaya had suddenly woke up and stood next to her, teary eye.

"To go over the rules." Nadeshiko began. "You both brought some entertainment, right?" She asked. I lifted up my bag. "Good, and don't worry about the clothes. I will deliver yours everyday Amu and my brother, Nagi will deliver yours Ikuto-san." She said.

He nodded. "You are allowed in Rima's backyard, where there is a pool. Bathing suits are inside your rooms already." She stated and walked to the front door. "You can always call us, if you have any further questions. Food is already stocked up and will continue to be loaded."

We came to the porch as she checked something else from the list. Then opened the door. "Good luck to both of you. I wish you the best." She said and we entered the house. The door closed behind us and I jumped, turning. The two had disappeared.

It was silent for a few seconds as we both stood there. I didn't know what to say. It was quiet and a little dark in the room.

"Well, we better find our bedrooms." Ikuto stated and started heading up the stairs.

"Hai." I said and followed him up. Rima's house was…big! Well, bigger than mine. It was very neat and tidy, not real flashy or out there. Just…average.

We came to a set of rooms. One was labeled Amu in red letters, while the other across the hall was labeled Ikuto in blue letters. I swallowed and opened the door ever so slightly.

It wasn't…bad. I walked into the room in shock. It wasn't bad at all, in fact, it looked like my own except bigger and had more spice to it. I especially liked the bed sheets. Nice and smooth black while the top part showing was a hot pink.

I sat on the bed, testing the firmness. It was amazing. The bed even had the same springs in it. This wouldn't be so bad! I was feeling chirped up and happy until Ikuto arrived.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" I asked, giving him my cool and spicy side.

"Well, since we are going to be living together its not like you can kick me out." He stated, plopping onto the bed next to me with a creepy smirk on his face. Kind of like the one I have around Tadase except bigger.

"Uh, I don't like that look." I pointed out bluntly as he chuckled.

"Well, you better get used to it missy because your going to be seeing it every waking moment."

I . Am . So . Screwed .

**Normal POV**

"Ah, Rima. Back so soon?" Nadeshiko teased to the short blonde girl running towards her.

"Are they inside?" She asked, coming to a sudden halt. Nadeshiko nodded.

"Yes. My brother will be helping around with delivering Ikuto's clothes." She stated as Rima grew hot.

"Your brother is coming back from his job in Germany?" Rima asked wide eyed. Nadeshiko nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry you'll be on vacation when he gets here. He was looking forward to seeing you again." Nadeshiko replied as Rima flushed.

"That's okay, I'm sure he'll be fine without me." Rima flipped her hair and walked back to her car.

"Hmm. Yaya, I think we should make some other two people a bet or something. Don't you agree?" Nadeshiko asked and looked at the red head.

But Yaya was asleep on the porch, snoring away.

**Ikuto: This chapter sucked.**

**ShellyCullen: It's hard to get back in the groove of writing a story. Especially for a phony writer like me.**

**Amu: Oh boy, not this again.**

**Utau: What are you guys doing?**

**Amu: Hey! What is this?! I thought you aren't even supposed to be in this story?!**

**Utau: Well, Shelly here usually makes sure I stay out. Her guard isn't up at all. Is she crying?**

**Amu: She thinks she's not a real author. And that this chapter was crappy.**

**Utau: Give me a break! She's so dramatic. **

**Takuto: Yeah, she's sad. **

**Amu: I know, she's….Wait! You're not from this manga! (Which ShellyCullen does not own either)**

**Takuto: That's how bad her guard is.**

**Utau: Word.**

**Ikuto: Reviews for the upcoming chapter, which I hear, will rock your socks off.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: Well, I felt bad about the last chapter and updating late so since I'm so great I decided to give you the next chapter! And my account name for fanart is IOwnIkuto if you want to check it out on deviantART.**

**Amu: Wow, you're in a good mood.**

**Ikuto: Mood swings, hmm. Is it that time?**

**ShellyCullen: WHAT?! NO! I'm gonna bring Kaya to kill you if you say that again.**

**Ikuto: Alright, alright. I'm sorry.**

**ShellyCullen: Let's just cut to the chase. You all must be craving for this chapter by now. ;3**

**Yaya : **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara.**_

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagishiko = 14

**Chapter Five:**

**Paranoid **

**Tadase's POV**

"Hey, how are you?" I asked into the phone. The answer came out breathless, like she had been running around all day.

"F-Fine Tadase-kun." She stated, taking gasps of air. I smiled.

"So, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach today? Its great weather for swimming and the sun's still up so if you wanted to go?"

She paused. "What do you want, Tadase-kun?" I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my head.

"Its just...my friends haven't offically met you yet, so I wanted you to come back with me. To Japan." I whispered while biting my lip.

She didn't speak again and I was getting anxious. I spoke again. "I-Its alright if you can't go. I only wanted you to meet them. And it would only be for a week or two or the summer." I started rambling on.

"Tadase-kun!" She said, silencing me. I waited. "I...don't know." She whispered and hung up.

**Amu's POV**

So, here I was stuck in this stupid house because of a stupid bet I agreed to with Ikuto. What was I doing now? Hiding.

I sat on the bathroom toilet, hoping to avoid Ikuto for two weeks. Which seemed almost impossible, and if we didn't do anything who KNOWS what punishment we'd receive.

But what could I do? If I can't avoid him or be more passionate in the way he thinks, he wins. And heck no am I going to be his slave for three months! A knock on the door made me jump and heart race. Who else would it be?

I walked up and opened it a crack to see Ikuto looking down at me, frowning.

"We're supposed to be together all day." He said casually. My cheeks heated up.

"Well, I have to use the bathroom! So, Shoo!" I yelled to him, closing the door all the way and locking it.

"If you don't come out soon, I'm dragging you out." He said and I could hear the smirk on his face. Blood was rushing to my head.

"Just give me a minute, okay?!" I yelled to the door, but there was no reply. Did he leave?!

I started biting the tip of my thumbnail and pacing around the room. The nasty habit I thought I grew out of had come back shortly after meeting Ikuto. I hated this.

But I NEEDED to win this bet! What was I going to do, if I were to seduce him?

Yesterday, after being rudely interrupted with my research for passion, I hadn't figured anything out. All they showed was something about pick up lines and types of kissing. That was NOT going to help me.

Ikuto said my idea of passion wouldn't work on him, or my friends for that matter. If that was the case, what am I to do?

AHH! I'm in deep shit! Great, now I'm swearing my head off! Damn this stupid bet!

I opened the door, sighing forgetting about the cat on the other side. He smirked as I came out, making my face feel like someone had thrown a match at me. This is pure torture I tell you! Who can save me?!

"Ready?" Ikuto asked as his smirk grew. A strange vibe ran through me as I felt like jumping out the window. Sadly, this was only the second floor so the jump wouldn't kill me.

"R-Ready for what?!" I stuttered, mentally smacking myself. God, I'm going to get it now! I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight as I locked my body so it was still. I waited for something to happen, anything his weird mind could have thought of. The seconds went by.

I opened my eyes as cloth was thrown onto my head. I took it off, questionably and stared at it. It was a bathing suit. A one piece that had black and pink stripes running through the whole thing diagonally. I looked at Ikuto, raising an eyebrow.

"You seem a bit tense. It isn't fun to tease you when you're expecting it. So why don't we go for a quick swim?"

He smiled lightly as me and I stared back wide eyed.

"Who are you and what did you do to Ikuto?" I asked. Why was he being so nice and pleasant about this?

"Its still me, I just happen to be in a good mood. Of course, if you don't want to swim we could always do other things." He gave me a wink as I flushed again. I raised a hand.

"To the pool!" I declared.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu put on the swimsuit and I couldn't quite staring. Sure, she wasn't fully developed or anything, but she still looked real good. Plus, this was my first time seeing her in a bathing suit.

She was in the water, splashing around and laughing. It was really quiet, mostly because her charas would start cheering or something. But, of course, none of them were here.

I waited by the edge of the pool, standing in a bathing suit myself. That long haired girl actually didn't have bad tastes in guy clothes, surprisingly. The blue shorts fitting perfectly.

Amu turned to me and blushed again as she caught sight of my bare chest. She still couldn't get the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt, even though she had seen my stomach so many times while I was transformed.

I smirked at the memory as she swam over to me. I squatted, looking down at her wet form.

"Why aren't you swimming?" She accused. I frowned.

"This is to help you, not me." I said. She didn't buy it.

"I don't care! Just get in the water!" She demanded whiled placing her hands on her hips. I smirked at her.

"Oh, didn't know you wanted me _wet_, Amu." I said as her face turned crimson.

"Y-You Pervert!" She screamed and splashed water at me.

"I'm not the pervert, you are. Your only thirteen and you actually know what _wet _means." I said and chuckled. She splashed some more water, but I was already out of the way.

"T-That's only because of you!" She stated, running out of the pool and glaring at me. Her figure was dripping wet, running down her creamy thighs. Whoa, I am a pervert.

She pointed to the pool with her index finger. "Get inside!" She said as I stood there, amused.

"Ah, that's okay. You already get a point of passion from me." I stated, still seeing water run down her body. She blinked.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"Never mind." I stated, shaking my head. She still looked confused. Man, I have to remember how young she is. She's still so innocent.

"Well, that doesn't matter. You're getting in that pool!" She said determined and stomped towards me. I stood still, unafraid.

She started pushing me with her arms toward the pool, not even budging me I laughed.

"This is NOT the way to get me into the pool." I teased as she pushed harder. My back was wet from her hands.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" She asked, giving up and looking at me. I leaned down towards her face, making her cheeks pink again.

"Guess." I whispered, staring into her golden colored eyes. Her mouth opened.

"PERVERT!" She yelled again and took a few steps back. I laughed.

"Wow, you thought THAT was bad?! Wait till you see what I have in store." She suddenly looked terrified as she continued to walk backwards. I sighed.

"I'll make you a deal." I said as she stopped. She came towards me, slowly.

"What?" She asked me, a few feet away.

"You show me how passionate you can be and I'll get in."

**ShellyCullen: I liked this chapter! Went better than the last, I think. Hmm, Ikuto sounds like a child molester or something! Run away!**

**Ikuto: I am not!**

**ShellyCullen: Dude, your 17 and hitting on a 13 year old girl. How much lower can you get than that?**

**Amu: I agree! We should stop writing this story.**

**ShellyCullen: Hey, I didn't say THAT! **

**Amu: You were implying it.**

**ShellyCullen: That's it, you know what! I'm making the next chapter even worse. No dodging a bullet there.**

**Amu: NOOO! I'm calling in sick!**

**ShellyCullen: You can run, but you can't hide!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: Trying to make these longer. Really, I am!**

**Ikuto: Sure…**

**ShellyCullen: REALLY! Oh, and has anyone noticed that in the anime when Amu is alone and she says Ikuto's name out loud, even if its not intentionally he suddenly appears saying "hey" or "what?". He was like a stalker! I thought it was so creepy, but happy that somehow he's always there when Amu needs him.**

**Amu: A bit too much if you ask me. **

**ShellyCullen: Aww, come on. You know you love him.**

**Ikuto: She does?!**

**ShellyCullen: I thought you knew, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: *Slight blush. Well, she's never said it before.**

**ShellyCullen: *Looks at Amu. Hey Amu! I have something for you to say! *Chases her.**

**Amu: You'll never catch me alive!**

**Tadase: **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara.**_

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagishiko = 14

**Chapter Six:**

**The First Point**

**Amu's POV**

How passionate I can be? I haven't even figured out what he thinks passionate is! Am I supposed to blow him a kiss or something???

I stood there, clenching and unclenching my fingers. My hair was still soaking wet, my bangs covering the top half of my surroundings. What am I supposed to do?!

I looked back at Ikuto, who raised an eyebrow smirking. He was too confident. Either I would look stupid and he would laugh or I'd be passionate and show him! But…I didn't know what turned him on.

The memory of Ikuto's head lying in my lap reappeared. His ears…are his weak spot! I'll just bite it too! Yeah.

A smile grew on my face as I figured this out. Ikuto looked at me questionably, but said nothing. I walked up to him, a little shaky and tried to avoid eye contact. It was still embarrassing what I was about to do, but worth it if it made Ikuto speechless.

I came to his side and went onto my toes, to his cheek and bit into his earlobe. Ikuto went limp suddenly and I couldn't see his expression. I let go and glanced at him.

My jaw dropped. Ikuto looked at me, strangely as red blood oozed from his ear.

"AHHH! I-I'm so sorry, Ikuto!" I yelled running into the house in search of a napkin.

This is not going as planned.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stood there, frozen while feeling liquid drip from my left ear. But that wasn't the reason why I couldn't move. Amu had bit my ear, the only spot she knew that would be close to passionate. And she was right.

Despite the pain, it felt nice for her to bite it. It tickled my ear and gave me a strange feeling through my whole body. An excitement almost, but at the same time relaxing. I had to hold in a groan from the pleasure it released. Amu came back, running with a white tissue in her hand. She came toward me and placed it on the cut.

"Sorry." She mumbled again as she squeezed it a little. She looked down, her face pink.

Wait…she was embarrassed? Was it for biting my ear? Or, maybe she was just ashamed of making it bleed. I decided it was the second one. A smirk played on my face.

"I can't believe you actually made it bleed." I said in a fake astonished voice. She flinched.

"I-I didn't mean to! I-I was just, showing you passion!" She stated, her cheeks becoming a deep addictive red color.

"Well, that didn't go well, now did it?" I asked as she bit her lip softly. "You owe me." I purred into her ear.

She jumped back and her foot slipped on the edge of the pool. Her eyes widened in shock and fear, as she began to fall backwards. By instinct, I grabbed the back of her waist. It was too late though. We fell in.

**Amu's POV**

I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact of water to hit my head. Ikuto's hand, which was wound around my waist now curled around my whole body while his other came to the back of my head, shielding it.

My mind was rushing as we slowly fell in. Ikuto was protecting me from the fall, absorbing the impact I didn't feel. The water was then splashed above me, into the sky as I began to feel my whole body consumed by it. That and Ikuto's body pressed to my own.

My eyes closed as we went under and I could no longer breathe. The air had literally been sucked out of me, maybe just from the fall itself. But I was again back to the surface as I began to breathe again. It all happened in one big motion.

Ikuto's hands grasped my waist as he picked me up and sat me onto the ledge of the pool again, letting my feet rest in the water. He folded his hands on the edge too, laying his head on top of him. His body covered in the rising water of the pool.

"You're a lot of trouble, you know that?" He said, closing his eyes and resting. I stared at his face. He really had saved me…like countless times before.

I smiled. I didn't realize what I was doing until I had. I bent down and gave Ikuto a quick kiss on the cheek, slipping my hands through his soaking blue hair.

He looked up at me with a longing expression, the same one he had given me when he had given the fake confession. An unmet expectation.

"It's your fault, you shouldn't have whispered in my ear." I said, moving my hand and placing it back to the side of the pool. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"I just save you and this is how you thank me?" He asked, placing his knee to the side and sitting next to me on the ledge. I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked, moving some blue hair away from his eyes. I smirked.

"I got you in the pool!" I chanted and stood, spinning in circles. Then I turned back to him. "And I'm giving myself a point for that bite. Whether you were bleeding or not, it still counts!" I cheered and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a pen and wrote on the paper.

_Monday, Amu Hinamori bites Ikuto's ear. Result: Fell into pool_.

**Normal POV**

"Nagishiko." The dark haired twin turned to see his sister running toward him. They were inside the airport, greeting each other after two long months apart. She smiled at him brightly.

"Its good to have you back from Germany. We have big news for you!" She and Yaya shared a glance and Nagishiko raised and eyebrow.

"You know Amu and Ikuto, right?" Nadeshiko said, trying to prolong the conversation.

"Yeah, what about them?" Nagishiko asked curiously.

"Well, what would you say if we put them up for a little bet? To get them together, of course."

"I'd say that's good, but make sure they realize their feelings on their own. It is taking them a while to figure each other out. Although I don't think they'll declare themselves." Nadeshiko smirked and looked at Yaya. She returned the look.

"What's going on?" Nagishiko asked, confused.

"We made a little bet for you as well. It has to do with Rima…"

**Shelly: Well, I was going to end the chapter there, but decided to keep going. Like I said, I'm trying to make these longer. Oh, by the way. *Glares at Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Um…any reason why you're glaring at me?**

**Shelly: Humph! Go ask Amu, I'm too upset to talk.**

**Ikuto: ? Amu?**

**Amu: *Pins him down to the ground. You're the BIGGEST, MEANEST, JERK EVER!!!**

**Ikuto: W-What?!**

**Amu: Read chapter 43, STUPID BAKA!**

**Ikuto: *Reads. F*CK NO!**

**Shelly: Oh, that's right. Here's the chapter.**

**Amu's POV**

The day had gone well. After the swim I had taken a long bath. The bathroom was big and equipped with my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. It was almost scary how my friends seemed to know EVERYTHING I used and had.

I went to the drawer and began looking for pajamas. But the drawer was bare. Nothing was inside the wood cabinet, no clothing for me to wear. Would I have to be stuck in a towel?!

I started panicking, opening the other drawers around the room. Nothing. They all had no clothing, and my clothes are earlier had mysteriously disappeared. I ran out of the room and bumped into something.

"Ow." I rubbed my head and looked up. "I-Ikuto!" I called, looking up at his tall form. He was wearing…blue pajamas! That cat brought his own clothes, didn't he?!

He looked down at me, as I looked down as well. I was still in the white towel! And it was kind of riding up towards my thighs. I yelped and pulled it down, standing now.

"W-Where did you get those clothes?!" I demanded, trying to cover my exposed body. Its not like he hasn't seen me this exposed before. (Refer to volume 1 ;3)

He glanced back at his room. "On my bed." He replied and headed down stairs. I ran back to my room and slammed my door. Sure enough, pajamas were folded neatly on my bed. I sighed in relief. That is…until I picked them up.

It was a dress. A spaghetti strap pink dress that went down to my mid thigh. It seemed casual enough for sleeping, but soooo not in my character. Why did I get the stupid outfit?! I groaned and placed the bra and underwear set out while slipping the dress over.

It was soft, silk and very comfy, but that didn't get rid of the blush on my cheeks. The moon was up high as it glowed through my balcony doors and I sighed, heading down to see how dinner would go. Hopefully, no blushing would be necessary.

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked around the kitchen. Stove, oven, fridge. All was in order. Just one problem. Who would cook? I sighed and leaned against the wall, dazing into space. I guess Amu could cook dinner for us. She did make that dessert sweet for the kiddy king. What was it again?

The pink haired girl came down stairs with wet hair and…a dress on? I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." She stated, raising a hand. She looked around. "Where's the food?" She asked, anxiously. I shrugged.

"Don't know. I think you should cook it." I stated, but her eyes widened and her face paled. Okay, not the expression I was expecting. Didn't girls love cooking and stuff?

"N-No! You're being sexist! The wife does NOT cook the food because she's a WOMAN!" Amu said crossing her arms. I smirked.

"Oh? So now we're married, huh?" I teased. She blushed.

"I didn't say that!" She yelled, waving her arms around. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms above her waist. She squirmed.

"Amu. You should know I can't cook. Can't you make dinner for me just this one time?" I asked as her face turned bright red. I smelled her head again. I never knew strawberries could be so addicting.

"F-Fine. I will!" She said, giving up as I let go of her. She sighed and walked to the fridge. I watched her curiously.

**Amu's POV**

Damn, Ikuto. He tricked me! This isn't fair! I can't even cook without Su! I bit my lip, looking at the fridge. What could I cook that didn't involve a lot of skill?

I found some cheese slices and grabbed that along with some bread. I found a pan, right under the stove and placed it over. Then I turned it on. I threw the slice of bread down, then some cheese and bread again. I noticed my hands were empty, and starting fishing for a turner.

"Maybe we should go out to eat." Ikuto murmured from behind me. I jumped and almost dropped a utensil.

"W-Why?!" I asked, turning to see him right behind me.

"Well, first off you forgot to put oil on the pan. I bet that bread is stuck to it like glue. And your not watching your food, which is beginning to burn by the way." He stated, pointing to the stove.

I turned and saw a crisp piece of bread and dark smoke form around it. I ran and turned it off, staring at the black food. I began to sulk.

Ikuto started laughing as I glared at him, deciding if I should throw the hot pan at him. But then, I'd probably have to explain to Nadeshiko. Not the best idea. I walked up to him and jabbed a finger to his chest.

"You think you can do better?! Go ahead!" I yelled as his chuckle began to slow. He smirked.

"Fine, I'll show you the _right _way to cook." I crossed my arms as he walked to the fridge. I watched as he took out two hot dogs. He grabbed a small pot, putting my grilled cheese one in the sink.

He turned on the faucet and let the water come to about halfway. Then he started the stove and threw the hot dogs in. I waited, drumming my fingers on the table. He looked back at me.

"You could help me, you know. Rather than gap at me like an idiot." He winked and stuck out a tongue. I glared and came to his side.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, hoping it would be easy. He glanced around.

"Go get that pack of rice over there." He said, gesturing to the white sack in the corner. I walked over and picked up the bag. Only to have dropped it again. This thing was HEAVY! How can rice weigh so much?!

I then dragged the bag to Ikuto, using all the strength I had and waited for the next instruction. He watched the food cooking then turned to me.

"Okay, next I want you to get the rice cooker. Inside is the metal bowl. I'll need you to place some rice in there so we can wash it." He stated and began grabbing plates from the cabinet above.

I nodded and grabbed the bowl from the rice cooker. I opened the sack, revealing a cup already set inside. I grabbed the right measure, 2 cups and poured it in, adding water to the line label 2.

"Make sure it's filled to the second line." Ikuto stated and turned off the stove. I began to message the rice, knowing what I was doing now. I had seen mama make rice when I was little and knew what was right and wrong. I placed it in the rice cooker.

"Good, now turn it on and we wait." I plugged in the cooker and smiled. I had actually cooked…sort of. I felt very proud of myself. I smiled at Ikuto as he finished preparing the table. He got the hot dogs out and placed them on our plates.

"We have to wait for the rice to cook." Ikuto stated, as we stared at the food.

"Right." I muttered. It was quiet for a few seconds. "Uh…so, how was your day?" I asked and almost gagged. Now we really do sound like a married couple.

"Amu?" Ikuto whispered as I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked. My eyes widened.

Ikuto's face was right in front of me, something soft brushing against my lips.

**ShellyCullen: Yeah, this chapter is dedicated to all the people who can't cook! That includes me. I can't even make mac and cheese!**

**Amu: Sure you can.**

**ShellyCullen: No, seriously! I forgot to put water in the bowl and put it in the microwave for 4 minutes! You know what happened?! There was smoke everywhere and we needed to buy a whole new microwave!**

**Ikuto: Well, who's stupid enough to forget the water?**

**ShellyCullen: Me, apparently. *Sigh. But I do have a rice cooker at home! And, hmm, Amu and Ikuto seem very Americanized if you ask me. Sorry, but I'm not sure how else to make them being American myself!**

**Amu: …… Okay. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: Sorry about spelling errors people. Man, my grammar sucks! And proud to say the last chapter was 10 pages! I'm so proud of myself! :3**

**Ikuto: Congrats...**

**ShellyCullen: Also, I'll be trying to update faster so I'll finish this story before school. Hopefully.**

**Amu: Doubt it.**

**ShellyCullen: ANWAY, wow I say anyway too much. Anywho, here's the chapter. So scroll down and start reading! ;3**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

**ShellyCullen: Real quick. Here's a recap. X3**

_Ikuto's face was right in front of me, something soft brushing against my lips._

**Chapter Seven:**

**Ikuto's Turn**

**Amu's POV**

I almost screamed. Ikuto was kissing me?! My very first kiss?! It was meant for Tadase-kun!!!

Although, something didn't feel right. It was…squishy. And, felt weird. I looked in front of me and almost fell. It was a hot dog.

Ikuto started laughing again as I flushed red from embarrassment. I was so sure he was kissing me. Not a stupid hot dog! I glared, once again at Ikuto as he set the hot dog down on the plate again. He smirked.

"Making out with hot dogs? You'd really kiss raw meat rather than me?" He asked, as I looked down avoiding eye contact.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled, shutting my eyes. He patted my head softly.

"Don't worry, perverted kid. I won't go that far for passion. I'm guessing your waiting for Tadase." He stated, but a sign of sadness crossed his eyes. I looked up worriedly.

"Ik-."

"I think the rice is done." Ikuto stated, looking over at the cooker. He went towards it and took of the lid, steam coming from the pot. I stood there, staring at his back. What's wrong with Ikuto?

He grabbed a spoon and began to scoop some rice onto our plates. I waited, quietly. It sure was quiet.

We ate in silence, a lonely era going around the room. Now that I was worried, I couldn't even be happy about how good the rice came out! Soft and oval shaped.

Dinner ended as Ikuto took our plates and started doing the dishes. I watched, curious. I walked up to him.

"Hey, need some help?" I asked as he scrubbed the plate.

"Nope." He said, setting it on the counter. I stared at him.

"Well, I want to help." I stated, taking the wet plate and drying it. This isn't normal. Ikuto isn't being normal.

We finished in a matter of minutes as he went up to his room. I stood in the kitchen, alone. Something's not right.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Ikuto's door. There was no reply. I knocked again.

"Ikuto, let me in!" I demanded, hitting the door harder. I turned the knob and noticed it was locked. I was getting irritated. "IKUTO! BAKA! I said let me in!" I yelled, banging on the door. It slowly opened as I fell face first.

"Ouch." I muttered, rubbing my sore nose. I glanced up to see a frowning Ikuto.

"What?" He asked harshly. I winced at his words. I got up and met his glare.

"Why are you mad all of a sudden?! What's wrong with you?!" I asked, crossing my arms and waiting. His glare hardened.

"I didn't let you in for an interrogation." He stated, whiling closing the door.

"Why DID you let me in then?" I asked, a little worried for what the answer was. What was he planning to do?

He sat on his blue bed and patted the side next to him, offering me a seat. I shook my head. He sighed.

"If you don't sit down here, I'm going to have to bring you by force." He replied as a small smirk appeared. I sat down quickly, putting as much space as possible between us.

"So?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I felt self-conscious. "W-What?" I demanded with flaming cheeks.

"I need some advice from you, actually." He said in a low voice. I leaned in closer toward him, as if he were sharing a secret.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"If you like someone, how do you tell them?" He asked as I stared, dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Is he serious?!

"You like Tadase, right?" He asked, I nodded confused. "Well, if you were to tell him you liked him, what would you do?"

I thought for a moment. That was already revealed when Ran had character changed me so that was a tough question. Was I even going to do anything?

"Uh…" I began as Ikuto stared at me. "I would try to be his friend first so he knows he can trust me. Then I would admit to him when we were close and if he doesn't like me…" I shrugged. "I guess its okay. I'd still be friends with him though, and he'd always be my first crush." I said, blushing hard.

I turned to see Ikuto off in space, concentrating on something else. I sighed and looked at my hands. Tadase broke up with his girlfriend…so now I might have a chance.

I looked back at Ikuto. "Why do you want to know anyway?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Hmm?" He asked as I pulled him out of his train of thought.

"Why'd you need my advice?" I pressed, but he chuckled.

"No reason, perverted kid. No reason." I got up as we headed toward the door.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked again, suspicious. He nodded.

"I'm sure, goodnight Amu."

"Goodnight, I-." I stopped as his face came lower and I closed my eyes. Not this again!

But it didn't go where I expected. I felt the soft lips press to my cheek. I flushed as his breath went to my ear. "Goodnight." He said again and closed the door.

I stood in the hallway, bewildered. WHAT?!

Ikuto's a stupid baka! STUPID! I screamed in my head as I fell onto the bed. I had brushed my teeth and everything as I curled into a ball under the blanket.

He didn't mean that! He doesn't mean anything! He's a stupid perverted jerk! I continued with the name calling as I slowly fell asleep.

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up quite comfortably. The sun was shining as I drew in their warm rays. Sleeping was always nice to do. Especially with a warm pillow. I drew it closer and took in the smell…of strawberries???

"AHHH!" Amu's scream rang through my ears as my eyes shot open and I stared straight into golden ones. She was suddenly quiet.

"W-What are you d-doing in my room, Ikuto?!" She stuttered, and for so early in the morning. I looked around. Huh. I was in her room, but why? And how?

"I…don't know." I stated and looked down at her. She began to squirm, as her cheeks became red. Only now did I notice my arm was locked around her waist. And my other was, strangely hitched at her thigh. Well. Even in my sleep I'm bad.

She struggled as my eyelids began to droop again. It was too early for a fuss. I drew her closer and she gasped. I smiled and closed my eyes. "Shhh." I whispered in her ear. Her body was so warm, and smelled nice too. I buried my face in her neck, the fresh scent of vanilla.

It was only ten seconds I had…before she threw me off the bed.

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto, you pervert!" I yelled down to him as he rubbed his head. He glared up at me.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For sleeping in my bed, jerk face!"

"Well, there's a new one." He muttered. I frowned.

"Why are you in my bed, anyway?! You have your own now, so there's no excuse there." I said, promptly. He stood.

"Didn't hear the rules, huh? It says we can be only one hour away from each other. Don't you remember?" He asked, smirking.

"Well, I…I don't think they meant sleep together!" I yelled while taking a pillow and beating him with it. He pulled it from my grasp and threw it back on the bed.

"Why, who said anything about sex, Amu?" He snickered.I was trying so hard not to attack had only beena day and I was already out of my mind.

"You're so…idiot!" I shouted walking out of the room.

I suddenly stopped and walked back in. "This is my room. You leave!" I pointed out the door, but Ikuto stood still.

"Why?" He asked, with another playful smirk. I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired, hungry, and suddenly had the urge to pee.

I ran to Ikuto and pounced on him. I was too mad, too sleepy to control my anger this early.

But Ikuto was faster, rolling to the side and pinning _me _to the floor. He was soon hovering over me, staring at me with sapphire eyes.

"You know, I still haven't earned a point." He whispered and my eyes grew wide. CRAP! That means he's going to try something!

I waited for the torture. Scared silly. Thankfully, the need to pee had disappeared or else I would have probably gone in my pants.

But what happened surprised me. Nothing I would have expected. Ikuto was…purring? But…why?

His head was down and I could hear him purr, but his expression was hidden. I looked at him while my eye twitched. What the heck was this freak doing?!

But it only got worse from there. Ikuto looked into my face…with a look of hunger almost. My breath was caught and I wasn't even sure I was breathing now, only to have released it and pant like a dog.

Ikuto smiled and went to my cheek. His hair, tickling my face, as my body felt cold and my face burned, probably hotter than the sun. And I felt something wet slowly go up my cheek.

He LICKED me! He licked my face, my cheek in a slow motion, swirling his tongue in a playful manner. I started to panic. It was a fact. Ikuto had gone insane!

**Ikuto's POV**

Damn. This isn't good.

Millions of thoughts crossed my mind. The thinkable and unthinkable. But I fought back each. My body reacted on its own. Slowly licking Amu's cheek. She shivered.

I slowly lowered my head to her neck, carefully licking and lightly biting her smooth flesh. Amu made panting sounds every now and then and barely moved a muscle. She was making this too easy.

The tip of my tongue licked the base of her throat as I started to kiss her collarbone. I wasn't planning on going any lower…and yet my hand was groping her leg, running up her mid thigh.

Her thighs were so smooth…and shaking. She was terrified of what was happening. It was time to stop. I was going way too far.

I unwillingly got up, forcing my body off of her own. Her overbearing smell still lingered, drying me crazy. If things went at this paste, by the end of the two weeks I would have…

Amu sat up and slid away from me until she hit the wall. Her eyes were wide with shock as she tried hard to control her breathing. I sighed, trying to get the taste of Amu's skin out of my mind. I needed to relax. To be calm.

**Amu's POV**

I stared at Ikuto, speechless. He was taking this bet seriously! I needed something better than biting his ear to win. But what could I do? I tried to relax my shaking muscles. If I were to win, I had to be in control…But I also didn't want to do something I'd regret.

Ikuto stood up and I flinched, watching him as he walked out. I sighed as my body went limp. What was that all about?

But I had no more time to think. I was already rushing to the bathroom before another accident happened.

**Normal POV**

Nagihiko stood in the room, blindfolded. The two girls snickered as he stood, oblivious.

"Uh…what are we doing exactly?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing, dear brother. We just wanted to play a game." Nadeshiko smiled and smirked at Yaya. Yaya looked in awe.

"OOH! A GAME?! I want to play!" She cheered and Nadeshiko sweat dropped. The girl had no clue, right after the whole plan was explained to her not even two minutes ago.

"Yes, Yaya. You can play." She stated as Yaya bounced around the room. "Well, the game is simple. All you have to do, is find the black bow blindfolded.

**Amu's POV**

I came out of my room, quickly changed into a new out fit. I wore a black tank top with pink straps and jean shorts, which had been sitting on a chair by the window in my bedroom. I checked for Ikuto. No sign of him since…well, earlier. I sighed in relief.

I came down stairs to the kitchen, empty and clean. I started looking in the fridge. No food was inside, but a note instead.

_Moneys on the counter. Treat yourselves to a morning breakfast. Good luck! –Nadeshiko and Yaya._

_P.S. Your given points are on the list now._

I ran to the sink and checked the list. Sure enough, under my writing was a score. _2 points._

I smiled. Maybe I could win this if it were this easy to earn points. Then I gasped. A different handwriting was under mine. Points not yet given.

_Tuesday, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Pins Amu and nuzzles her. Result: Speechless._

I glared at the words. That guy has no shame! I swear, he makes it seem like the most casual thing in the world.

I turned and leaned against the counter. It was time to fight fire with fire. Watch out, Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Here comes Amu Hinamori and she's going to attempt the biggest thing yet. Its time…to seduce a cat.

**ShellyCullen: So, This chapter isn't as funny. But, there's plenty of romance and Amuto. So that makes up for the humor, right? And I'm still confused on humor. I'm not a funny person. I find myself…random and abnormal. **

**Ikuto: It's a wonder how you even function during the day. **

**Amu: Yeah, I feel the same way.**

**ShellyCullen: Next person who speaks is going in the corner.**

**Ikuto, Amu: …………**

**Ikuto: What kind of threat is th-. *Vanishes.**

**Amu: Ikuto? Where is he, Shelly?**

**ShellyCullen: Hehehehehe. Please review! ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: So, what to say. Oh! I want to see the movie, The Ugly Truth on Friday! Battle of the sexes.**

**A few moments later…**

**ShellyCullen: Sure is quiet with Ikuto in the corner. He usually says something inappropriate or witty by now.**

**Amu: Yea…**

**ShellyCullen: So…Selena Gomez, I love her character on Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Amu: Nice….**

**ShellyCullen: Man, this is boring. Next chapter, Ikuto is coming back!**

**Amu: NOO!**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

**Chapter Eight:**

**Jealousy**

I grabbed the money from the counter, finding $50 dollars total. (Sorry, American money. :P) Enough for a nice breakfast, I wondered where we would go.

Ikuto came down, wearing faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Under it was a dark blue one. My heart started to pound in my ears as I saw him. What would he do now?

Ikuto turned to me, with his usual casual expression and said, "Yo."

A breath I didn't know I was holding came out and I sunk back into the counter. Ikuto was back out of his pervy mode…for now. And my plan was just beginning.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu stared at me with a shocked expression on her face, which turned calm after my brief 'yo'. I wouldn't blame her though. I had gone a little too far this morning.

Amu sighed and walked out to me, holding out some cash. She looked up at me, through long eyelashes as I stared down. My heart began to thump unevenly for a second. Then calmed. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's the money for? Finally decided your future career was to be a prostitute?" I asked as her cheeks flamed and she glared. She crunched the money in her hand.

"No, I am not! Jeez, you make a big deal out of everything!" She yelled, lifting her hands into the air. She was never a boring kid.

Amu crossed her arms, her head to the other side. Surprisingly, she was quiet. I'd usually expect her to become flustered and throw something at me.

"What? No screaming or torturing today?" I asked, smirking. Her lips made a sour look, trying to keep her mouth shut. She was actually trying to be nice to me. This was different.

I looked back at the money, ignoring the patient Amu and rolled my eyes. "Will you at least look at me?" I asked, my mood becoming irritating. She turned back to me and her cheeks were still burned with that dark red.

I stared at her for a second, confused and curious as her blush deepened. Oh, what I'd do to hear what was going on in that pink head of hers. We stared at each other a little longer, until I began to laugh.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto threw his head down and started to chuckle. This only caused me more embarrassment. How dare he laugh?! He was being so immature. He raised his head back up as my eyes narrowed at him. He stopped and looked into my eyes.

I was beginning to feel self-conscious. Why did he keep staring at me like that?! Was he happy that I wasn't putting up a fight at all? Or was he just being his stupid self?

His curious expression soon turned into an annoyed one. He started walking closer.

"Why-?" _RING_

We both looked to the side, only to see the house phone ringing. I ran and pushed talk, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Amu? Its Nadeshiko." Her face came out joyful from the other end. I smiled.

"Hi Nadeshiko. How is everything going?" I asked, as I began to pace around the room. Ikuto stood in the kitchen, even more pissed than before.

"Everything's fine with us, we were just wondering about you. Why aren't you out for breakfast yet?" She asked, a strange edge to her tone. I blinked.

"How did you-." I started, but decided to stop. I probably didn't want to know how she knew we were still here.

"We were just leaving." I stated and there was a pause. I waited.

"Alright then, you two better get going. You're a bit behind schedule." She answered and hung up.

"Bye?" I replied into the beeping phone. I put it back on the base.

"Nadeshiko says its time to go out to eat." I said to Ikuto plainly. His eyes narrowed. "We better go." I added and headed to the door, locking it.

Outside, the weather was warm. A cool breeze would come every now and then, ruffling my hair. I was thankful everytime it passed.

We didn't say anything to each other. The whole way walking to town it was quiet, Ikuto dazing off into space while I though about Tadase. I wonder what he's doing…right now.

**Tadase's POV**

I sat on the beach, waiting for her. But my mind kept wandering off. Was she also watching this rising sun with me? Was she thinking about me now as I did of her? Or did she simply have other things to do?

The sound of crashing waves and seagulls filled my eardrums, the sand wasn't hot yet, dry and comfortable to sit in. The smell of salt was fresh with the rising day as I waited, a little nervous.

I was soon joined by someone else, the girl I had expected to see. She sat on my right side and looked onto the horizon. She smiled at me as I smiled back. We were content, as usual and absolutely fine. Or maybe we just seemed that way.

Her hand slipped onto mine as I grasped it in my own. We had been doing this for a while now, and it only seemed natural to squeeze each other. But the gesture wasn't the same, didn't fill me the way it had before.

The smile on her face disappeared as she watched me and I gave her the same look. Her lips parted as I waited for the words to roll off her tongue.

"I think…we should break up."

**Ikuto's POV**

The walk there was…not the greatest. I hadn't planned to give Amu the cold shoulder, but she was irritating the fuck out of me! What was her problem anyway?! Why was she acting so…cold?

We came to a small dinner, it wasn't very full, much to my liking. So we decided on this as our restaurant. An easy place to settle on.

Inside, the place was lit by lanterns. Tables and booths spread around the room, giving its dim look seem…romantic. I peeked over at Amu, who's head was turned away. She looked strangely bored and spaced out. I waved a hand over her face.

"Huh?" She responded lazily and glanced up at me. My lips became a tight line.

"We're here." I said through gritted teeth. Why was she being…such a pain in the ass? This isn't right.

The waiter gave us a table, a booth on the side of the restaurant. We sat as he gave us our menus and smiled brightly at Amu.

"Call if you need anything." He said warmly and walked off. I glared at his back.

But Amu wasn't interested in the slightest bit. In fact, she was looking at the window as her head rested on her palm. Her mind was somewhere far off, probably thinking about Tadase or something.

I sighed and looked over the menu. I decided on the soup special, not in the mode for checking the rest. Amu was keeping me preoccupied.

**Amu's POV**

I stared out the window, or rather I was looking through it. I wasn't really anywhere at the moment, caught up in my daydreams. What was I going to do if I lost the bet?

The waiter was suddenly back at our table and smiling hugely. I looked up at him, seeing a pad and pen in hand. "Are you ready to order?" He asked, peeking down at me. My eyes widened. I hadn't even glance at the menu.

"Uh…" I stated, picking up the laminated paper and skimming threw it. A finger pointed down on a choice.

"May I recommend the tuna?" He asked, his head so close I could smell his shampoo. Mint?

"Um…sure." I answered, my eye twitching. What gave him the right to be so close to me?

"Okay, anything to drink?" He asked and I automatically responded.

"Water." He nodded and turned to Ikuto. I did the same and almost regretted it. Ikuto was glaring up at the guy, with a hatred so strong I thought the look could physically burn him. It was different from the way he glared at Tadase. A burning desire to kill the man.

The boy looked pained into smiling, but kept it on his face. "For you?" He asked, shaky.

"Same." Ikuto answered in a low, rough voice. I winced this time. He was being so rude to this boy he'd never seen. But…why was that?

The guy nodded and left to the kitchen. I glared at Ikuto and kicked his leg under the table. He glared at me next, with not as much hatred. I narrowed my eyes and raised and eyebrow, but he looked away staring at the red lantern over another table.

I rolled my eyes and returned to the window. My plan wasn't going as planned. All it was doing was getting Ikuto pissed, almost as bad when he's in his pervert mode. The mystery still caught me though. Why was he mad at the guy?

I shook my head and looked at the table. I needed to know why. "Hey, Ikuto?" I asked just as our food arrived.

"Here you go." The waiter smiled at me again, carefully placing the plate in front of me. Then he winked.

Ikuto stood up then, out of the blue a few inches taller than the guy. His glare was back as he clenched and unclenched his fists. The boy, on the other hand was smirking now. Meeting Ikuto's challenge. He must be stupid.

I stood up and quickly got between the two. That didn't ruin their connection though.

"This is stupid. Just forget it." I stated in my cool and spicy tone. They continued to eye each other. I sighed. "This isn't going to help either of us. Let's just go and forget everything, okay?" I asked.

I glanced up at Ikuto. "Okay?" I asked, again. A little harsher this time.

Ikuto didn't look down at me, but began to walk out. I followed him.

The whole way home I was a few paces behind me. Ikuto's was walking unusually fast, too much anger in his steps. The fight hadn't become anything big, but I'm sure he had wanted it to be.

He swung the door open, which was strangely unlocked and I came inside, closing it. I was going to find out the truth back there. Too bad Ikuto had already beat me to it.

His hand hit the side of the wall, just above the right side of my head. I stared up at him, trying to sink into the wall as best I could. He was going to yell at me.

"I don't like that." He stated through his teeth. I looked up at him, confused. Huh?

"Don't like WHAT?!" I asked, annoyed myself. What got him so…talkative?

"Why are you ignoring me? You're acting different, trying to be so calm and cool. I thought we were closer than that." He said as my eyes widened. He stared at me gently now, his anger fading.

"I thought you could be your normal self around me. Sorry if I was wrong." He said as his hand slipped down. I looked up at him, guilty. That's why Ikuto was so mad?

"Ikuto! I didn't mean to-."

"And then you go and flirt with the waiter. As if I wasn't pissed enough." He said, turning his head away from me. I was stunned yet again.

"F-Flirt?!" I asked, blood boiling in my skin. "I was not flirting! God, why are you being so-!" But I couldn't speak anymore, for Ikuto had placed his lips on mine.

The kiss was…breath taking. His lips were so hot and soft, and it felt like sparks had been lit inside me. I wanted more of it, suddenly craving the taste of his mouth as I felt his lips go upward in a smile. He pulled back and looked into my face.

"THIS…is the Amu I know." He smiled as I stared shocked. Ikuto…kissed…me…

"Y-You…PERVERT!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but Ikuto had already ran off, somewhere in his bedroom.

**ShellyCullen: Well, do you all understand Amu's plan? She seduced him by being cold to him. That way he would get mad and start questioning her. She was planning on using that time to do something 'passionate'. It would not only take him off guard, but give her a speechless response from him, rather than endless teasing.**

**Amu: I can't believe it! Ikuto kissed me after he said he wouldn't. What a moron.**

**ShellyCullen: Well, Ikuto isn't one for sticking to the rules. Not even his own. He's still in the corner though, should we bring him back?**

**Amu: Absolutely not! I'm quite happy with him not here.**

**ShellyCullen: O…kay. Oh, and here's a little secret to the**** next chapter! ****If I'm correct, Amu isn't done with her plan. Which means more seducing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: YAY! Ikuto's back! :D**

**Amu: *Sulking.**

**Ikuto: That corner was so boring. Aren't you happy I'm back, Amu-chan? *Hugs her. **

**Amu: Ugh…**

**ShellyCullen: Ah, and here's the answer to that review. ****Ikuto is 17 in the manga and Amu is 12. It had said Ikuto was a senior and Amu was starting middle school the next year so she is in sixth grade now.**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

**Chapter Nine:**

**A Visit**

**Amu's POV**

Boy was I mad at Ikuto. I spent the whole rest of the day as far away from him. But he always came to the room I was in, with a lame excuse to stay there. Each time he came I would leave and at some point he would follow. Jeez, he wasn't a pervert anymore. He was a stalker!

Now, it was past dinner and I stood in the kitchen, alone for the mean time until Ikuto had to conveniently come back in for something. I probably had a few minutes of alone time. But thinking about it, Ikuto did have to be close to me and I'm sure my hour was already up. I wonder if Nadeshiko knows.

Right on cue, Ikuto appeared in the kitchen and opened the fridge. My eyes narrowed.

"You know, you're running out of excuses." I said coldly. He looked back at me, with a bored expression.

"What?" He asked.

"We just ate dinner. You can't _possibly_ be hungry." I stated, crossing my arms. He closed the fridge and turned to me.

"As a matter of fact, I am. And you've been ignoring me today. That goes against the rules." He said, taking an apple and examining the exterior. I rolled my eyes. Since when does he follow the rules, anyway?

"Well, I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Don't even THINK about following me there." I said as he shrugged and turned away. I watched him as I went upstairs to my bedroom.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stood in the kitchen, twirling the red apple on the table. Nothing had happened since that kiss and I wondered if I had just made our relationship worse rather than better. I sighed and placed the apple back in its basket.

It was one kiss and already I ruined everything I tried to build up. It was obvious that Amu wasn't interested in me in the slightest, if than anything more than a friend. But maybe she was too young, still had a lot to learn about life.

But I have waited a long time for her. Since before I had even met her I was waiting, without a clue for what I was waiting for. Ever since I had left Amu that one day, it was a horrible, uncontrollable, feeling to leave her. Even if she was in good hands. That day I knew Amu was more. I wasn't just trying to protect her from Easter or even myself. My feelings were much deeper than I knew or expected and still grow every waking moment. But what could I do now?

I glanced back at the sheet of paper above the sink. I rethought the rules as I began to smirk. Get ready for a visit, Amu.

**Normal POV**

"Hmm." Nadeshiko looked over the score sheet twice, making sure she was ready this right. She was expecting this to happen, just not so soon. Yaya jumped over, happy to hear the new passion points Amu and Ikuto earned.

"What's it say?" Yaya asked, eager. Nadeshiko was quiet.

"Nadeshiko-chan?" Yaya asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well…" She began, looking for any more writing. "It seems Ikuto has written something…interesting." She stated as Yaya's eyebrow raised.

"What? What did Ikuto-san write?!" She asked, her eyes starry. Nadeshiko sighed and smiled at her friend.

"It seems we'll have to pay them a visit tomorrow."

**Amu's POV**

I woke up strangely this morning. There was a weird feeling to the room, another presence in it. Shaking it off wasn't working, and ignoring didn't help in the slightest. So, what was going on? Was it a…ghost?

"AHHHH!" I yelled, backing up on my feet as my eyes opened wide. I immediately regretted opening them in the first place as they drooped closed and felt teary. I opened them again and gasped. Nadeshiko and Yaya were in my room, smiling.

"O-Oh." I breathed and fell back onto the bed. My heart was beating uncontrollably. Ikuto was suddenly in the room, a bit peeved at being woken up, but alert. He saw Yaya and Nadeshiko and relaxed…smirking?

Nadeshiko looked at Ikuto and nodded as his smirk grew wider. My eye twitched. I was dreaming…right?

Nadeshiko glanced at me and smiled. "Well, Amu. Now that we have your attention I'm sure you're wondering why we're here." She stated, full of authority. I nodded. This has to be a dream.

"Last night we got a message on the scoring sheet from Ikuto." She started as my face paled. If Ikuto had something to do with this, it can't be good. "He said that you have been ignoring him the whole day. Is this true?" She asked, dead serious now.

I looked down, a little scared. "Uh…well, I wasn't quite…trying to just…"

"And since you've been neglecting your partner, as the rules say you have to do one command of Ikuto's." She stated and I stood up again.

"T-That's not fair tho-." I began and she cut me off.

"If you do not fulfill his command, whatever that may be, Ikuto wins the bet." She finished as I was left with my mouth hanging open. Great, my friends are now against me.

"Have fun, Amu-chi! We miss you! Get plenty of Passion Points!" Yaya gushed and I felt like slamming my head against the wall. I have to do a stupid command of Ikuto's. STUPID CAT!!!

"We'll be leaving now, please write anything down if you have anymore trouble." Nadeshiko said and winked at me. They were soon out the door.

I slowly glared at Ikuto. He is a dead man.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu started to walk out to me with a deadly glare. I stood my ground and waved a finger. "Ah ah. If you fight me you'll only have to do another command. Is that what you want?" I smirked as she gritted her teeth together. I took this opportunity to hug her.

I brought her into my arms, giving her a big hug as her arms were still crossed over her chest. It was nice to not have Amu fight me when I was close to her. It gave me more power.

She wiggled out of my arms and glared. "There, your command is done. Now leave me alone!" She stated turning. I shook my head, smiling.

"That wasn't a command, Amu-chan. Just a hug. Why are you being so cold?" I asked, pouting. She still had an annoyed look on her face. She had no idea how bad I was going to make her blush later.

She went of to her drawer and took out her bathing suit. I watched, curious. She glared back at me, holding up the clothing.

"Do you _mind_?" She asked, pushing me out of the room and slamming the door. I waited, leaning against the wall as she came back out heading downstairs.

"Don't you dare follow me!" She yelled, heading outside. I sighed. Well, I _could _follow her around some more, but she's already pissed that I did yesterday. Maybe I could look threw her stuff.

My bored expression suddenly became amused as I opened the door to her room and saw her bag sitting on her bed. The perfect opportunity to see what she has.

I stuffed my hand in there, taking out a hot pink Ipod. I placed it back in and drew something else out.

I glanced at the pink cover of the book as my eyes widened. It was the journal from earlier, the one I hadn't finished reading. I opened it up, curious as I found the entry.

_Then, the ground disappeared and I fell into a hole! A HOLE! Alas, the ground came and I waited for the pain, but instead the ground was surprisingly soft, warm. Even a bit comfortable. I looked up, confused as I saw a boy. _

_At first, I thought I was hallucinating or something. I mean, why would a random teenage boy be in a hole? He was a little strange though, saying he'd been sleeping in there. He was marked as really weird._

So that's what she thought of me? That I was weird? What kind of girl falls into a hole unto someone already inside it?

I continued, still anxious for what was going through her mind.

_Though, I had to admit, he was a little cute once I got a good look at him. Dark midnight blue hair and the same colored eyes. But it didn't stay casual for long. He started mumbling about an egg and sniffing my hair. I thought he was just hungry or something so brushed it off._

_But he smirked and started talking about me having character eggs and, well, he's a PERVERT!!! He starts feeling me up and I wanted to beat the crap out of him! Who touches a fourth grader like that anyway?!_

The memory came back to me of that day. I wasn't looking to touch her in inappropriate places. I was trying to find her eggs for the embryo. Didn't think I would seem _that _bad.

I started skimming through the entries, something about Tadase's birthday and presents. Then came the kitchen part.

_I was making a tart in the school's kitchen. Apparently, guardians have the power to use it whenever they want. That's so unfair. But I was ready to go, despite the fact that I can't cook well. Nadeshiko went out to get some stuff while I waited, only to have the pervert appear!_

_He came back, already holding my green egg and inside the window. I was amazed he had even gotten up here, and his response was he was a cat. So the kitty cosplay boy licks my egg, saying it might be an embryo. I was angry and worried about what he was doing, so ran to get it back._

_That didn't quite work out. I ended up leaning onto him, my hand brushing against the shell. I was staring up at him as he did the same to me. We were SO close! I could hardly breath. And suddenly, he falls forward causing me to hit the ground, as he hovered over, dropping my egg. He seemed surprised to be caught in this position, much as how I felt._

I closed the book and brought it to my room. No secret that I would read the rest later and tease her about this.

**Amu's POV**

I was floating. The water surrounded me as I looked up into the sky. It was only the third day and I still needed to earn more points. A new approach would work, I could seduce him in other ways. I had only tried one tactic anyway.

I came to the edge of the pool as I floated about. I began to relax and closed my eyes. Hopefully I wouldn't fall asleep.

It all went dark as I opened my eyes. Big mistake.

Ikuto's head was again over my face as he kissed me, leaning over the side of the pool. I was so panicked, so embarrassed that I suddenly sunk into the water.

I came back up, gasping for air with the feeling of water falling from my nose.

Ikuto, as usual was laughing. I glared again and sitting on the floor of the pool as the water came to my neck.

"I said not to follow me!" I growled, crossing my arms. He smirked.

"Oh, you're being so mean. What happened to the nice Amu I knew?" He asked, pouting.

"She'll be gone until I win this bet!" I declared, slamming my fist to the water. He sighed.

"You should get out now. Before you turn into a prune." He stated, looking back at the towel I had. My eyes narrowed as he stared at it. What was he planning?

I got out of the pool, but he grabbed it and brought it behind my back, drawing the sides so I was pushed to his chest, without an escape.

**Ikuto's POV**

I had Amu locked in the towel, caged in close to me. She smelled of chlorine again as she dripped wet. I turned her the other way and dropped her onto the lawn chair, placing my hands to the side of her head.

She was speechless, as always as I stared at her. She began to struggle as I grabbed her left leg.

I lowered my head and carefully bit her mid thigh. I held her other leg down, while licking the pierced flesh with my tongue. Amu struggled again and I let her go, leaning over her face again.

"So, about the command…" I began, purring in her ear. Her face was a deep red as she stiffened, her eyes wide.

"How about, you let me sleep in your room? Just for tonight?" I asked, as she grew quiet.

"Hell…NOO!"

**Amu's POV**

My mind was spinning and going crazy. What was I getting myself into?!

"T-That's not a command!" I yelled to him, flinging him away from my body. He stood, smirking at his accomplishment of making me freak out.

"Well, it really depends on how you look at it, Amu-chan. I'm _commanding _you to let me stay there. Unless, you'd rather lose the bet." He played as I groaned in defeat. This isn't FAIR!

"Fine! Do what you want! But Its ONLY ONE NIGHT!!!" I yelled, pissed.

"Don't worry, I have been in bed with you before." He winked, giving me another quick kiss on the lips.

"GO AWAY!!!!!" I yelled, sprinting all the way up to my room. I slammed the door, and slid to the ground.

Now what? Ikuto was obviously going to try something. And the pajamas didn't help me get past him. Unless…I get him before he gets me.

I stood and looked out the window, seeing Ikuto rest on a lawn chair. Yep, I was going to seduce him again. But this time, it's going to have to be the battle of the sexes!

**ShellyCullen: What do we have here? Amu is going to seduce Ikuto…with her body! God, I can only imagine how screwed up this will be! Will Ikuto fall for it? Or is he in control of this game their playing? And sorry if this chapter was boring, it WILL get better! I promise!**

**Ikuto: This fanfic is getting better and better.**

**Amu: I disagree! When will it be over?!**

**ShellyCullen: Its only been three days!**

**Amu: God, kill me!**

**Ikuto: *Pounces on Amu. We'll be **_**alone **_**together tonight. And since your 13, you're ready for older stuff.**

**ShellyCullen: *Shiver. I think I'll be leaving now…**

**Amu: O.O**


	10. Chapter 10

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: About ten pages! Yes! A long chapter!**

**Ikuto: Congrats…I guess.**

**Amu: Good job…I think.**

**ShellyCullen: Why are you two so down?!**

**Amu: You didn't tell the reviewers yet, huh? About the-. * Covers her mouth with hand.**

**ShellyCullen: I plan to tell them…soon. Just shut up for a bit, k?**

**Ikuto**_**: ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara**_** and is pretty much pathetic. Now read!**

**ShellyCullen: Do not own any music, songs, etc. And sorry that this too FOREVER to update! My computer is sooo stupid! I swear, it would not work! This was driving me crazy! Anyway, enjoy! ^-^**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

**Recap:**

_Yep, I was going to seduce him again. But this time, it's going to have to be the battle of the sexes!_

**Chapter Ten:**

**Battle of the Sexes**

**Amu's POV**

I was plotting again during dinner, eating some cooked tuna and rice. I peeked up at Ikuto now and then, seeing as he nonchalantly ate his food. I WAS going to win this time! This was not going to backfire on me.

After eating Ikuto began to grab and plates and washing them. I inched toward the staircase.

"Well, I'm going to go now. You'll be alright alone, right?" I asked anxiously as he raised an eyebrow. My head was leaning over the wall past the steps, the only part of me showing now. He nodded and I ran up.

I opened the door and saw the pajamas from earlier. It was almost as if the girls could read my mind. It was another dress, this time a black one with a pink ribbon that went around my waist. It was spaghetti strap and was a tinny bit shorter than mid thigh.

I grabbed all the clothes and ran to the bathroom. To get Ikuto tonight I had to look good. I had a quick, clean shower using my regular strawberry shampoo and a lavender/vanilla body wash this time.

I came out, clutching the towel to my body and drying my hair with a hair dryer so it was smooth like silk. I slipped the dress on, which was also very comfy as the last one had.

Then I brushed my teeth, making sure to take away any trace of gills and started looking in the cabinets for a sweet smelling spray.

Wait…I thought, stopping as my hand rested on a perfume bottle. Why was I working so hard to look good for Ikuto?! It's not as if…he's my boyfriend or anything.

My cheeks began to burn as I realized this. I'm getting flustered over a…a…

**Ikuto's POV**

An immature, little kid who likes that kiddy prince who thinks he's king.

I thought, slipping on the black pajamas. Who was I kidding? Amu wouldn't fall for a boy much older than her who does perverted stuff and teases her. I'm surprised we even became friends.

I sighed and slid my fingers threw my hair. What was I doing? Chasing this dream that could very much be nothing more than that? I've confessed to her, teased her to no end, I've even kissed her! And yet, nothing. Either Amu is dense or she simply didn't return my feelings.

Maybe it would be better if I called off this bet. Tonight. That way if I couldn't have her, she'd always be my friend.

My hair was still wet after the shower, but I paid no attention to it. I started heading to Amu's room, lightly knocking on the door.

"Amu? You there?" I asked, reaching for the doorknob and opening the door.

Surprising, it flew right open that I took a step forward, only to be met with golden eyes.

Amu stood there, gripping the door handle on the inside and the first thing that I noticed was that smell. A fragrance of strong strawberry filled my nostrils as I tried hard not to devour Amu right there.

But Amu looked at me with a shocked expression and quickly looked away, backing up and walking to her desk. I took notice in what she was wearing as my eye twitched.

Was she TRYING to make me crazy?! This was nuts! How could she wear that short, black dress to bed? Although, Nadeshiko did pick the clothes. My eyes traveled up her legs and to her waist that was shown by the ribbon wound around it and the spaghetti strap, easily taken away. I had to thank that friend of hers later.

I mentally smacked myself. I was getting all worked up over a KID! Maybe I was a child molester. I shivered at the thought and tried to avoid looking at Amu.

But my eyes lingered again to her body, her face, and her smell. God, did tonight have to be the night she looked and smelled extra good?!?!?!

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto is staring like I'm some sort of treat he loves. The look in his eyes scared me and I wanted to hide behind something. Why do I get the feeling tonight's not gonna end well?

Although, Ikuto didn't look that bad himself. His hair was dripping yet, clean giving off that indescribable smell. And always his eyes, the same color as a deep-sea ocean. They were so mesmerizing at times.

I went to my desk and grabbed my Ipod, turning it on and looking through songs. I was leaning against my desk so my hand was behind me, supporting the weight so I wouldn't fall. Ikuto, however, was still at the door. With that same look…

"Well, are you going to come in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at me. My cool and spicy character had come out.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up at my face now as I pulled him out of his daydream. That means…he was just…staring at…

My cheeks heated up as I put the headphones in my ears and blasted the music, playing a random song.

_You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I once had enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love_

I threw the headphones out of my ear and unto the desk. What was with that song, anyway?! My cheeks were probably darker by now, red as a cherry.

I turned around, only to come face to face with Ikuto. My heart began to race.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu turned around, just as my body had unwillingly walked up behind her. As she swung around, her hair gave off that strawberry smell again. I gripped my hands into fist, hoping to get rid of the temptation to grab Amu and throw her onto the bed.

Man. Why was I being denied having Amu in my grasp? This isn't healthy for a teenage boy like me. I have waited for Amu, why couldn't I just take her right now?!

As I fought the urge to do something stupid or regrettable, Amu carefully walked back toward the bed and plopped down on it. She stared at me wide eyed.

"Y-You know." She began, looking down and peeking up at me through her eyelashes. "You're sleeping on the floor." She stated promptly, swinging her legs in the air. I smirked, regaining my composer.

"How come, Amu? There's plenty of room on your bed. It is a queen sized." I stated as she glared at me.

"N.O." She said, crossing her arms in her usual stubborn attitude.

"Really, Amu? Are you scared to share it because your afraid things will get…out of hand?" I asked, my smirk growing bigger. She rolled her eyes.

"As if, PERVERT! You wanted to sleep in my room tonight, you got it. But you are NOT sharing a bed with me." She pursed her lips as I stared at them. Her soft, pink lips.

"We did before and nothing happened. What makes you think I'd try something now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked down at her feet, silent for a few seconds.

"B-Because of the bet, of course! You're probably loaded with ideas right now!" She yelled, her face that addictive color again.

Boy, was she right.

I sighed, already starting to get tired. What time was it? I glanced over at the clock. 2:49 a.m. Great.

"Look, I won't do anything, I promise. Just let me sleep." I said, even though I knew I couldn't quite guarantee it. Her eyes narrowed, suspicious, but she sighed, turning off the light and crawled under the blanket, taking the side pressed against the wall.

I smiled and got onto the other side. Her back was to me as I stared at her, that alluring smell, her soft skin exposed from what the dress revealed. Maybe…a quick little point wouldn't hurt…

I came closer to Amu, barely pressing against her body. It emitted a warm heat as I let my breath fall on her ear.

**Amu's POV**

My eyes shot open, looking into darkness as hot breath went to my left ear. I turned, only to have arms pull me. Ikuto pressed me to his chest, so my head was buried into it. He let himself breathe on my hair, giving me goose bumps.

What??? What is Ikuto doing?! What's going on?! Why do I always freeze at the worst possible times?!

"Hey, if you really want to earn some points…I'll let you." Ikuto stated quietly into the darkness. I looked up at him, but couldn't make out the expression on his face. It was too dark.

"You'll…let me?" I asked, confused by his words. We were against each other…why would he help me?

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll be trying these things on the kiddy king anyway. You can practice on me." He said, as I peeked up and could see his blue eyes. They shun with an intense glow.

"Just…pretend I'm the king for a while…just…pretend." He whispered, taking my cheek in his hand and leaning toward my face. He did it slowly, letting me, if I wanted to, move away from him. But I stood perfectly still.

Something about the darkness was…electrifying. I couldn't move, or better yet, I didn't want to. My mind was out of focus as that little voice telling me no slid to the back of my head.

Ikuto's hand wound tighter around my waist pulling me even closer to his body so it almost felt as if we could be flesh to flesh. His thumb rubbed against my lower lip as they trembled with his touch. I saw his face crack a smile…just when his lips touched mine.

I didn't fight him, or protest with complaints. I let Ikuto kiss me, fill my mouth with his hot breath. He was tenderly licking my bottom lick and nibbling on it, pushing me even closer to him. My arms hooked around his neck, clutching myself tighter to him. It suddenly wasn't enough, we weren't close enough even as over bodies pressed and rubbed against each other.

We soon parted, breathing deeply and gasping for air. My face was now sweating bullets, just from the hot moment a few moments ago.

Ikuto shifted in bed, and positioned himself on top of me. He lowered his face, now gently kissing the tip of my chin, coming down again to my neck and lightly biting my flesh.

I closed my eyes, a little embarrassed that I was actually letting Ikuto kiss me. After everything…

"Ikuto." I called with whatever voice I had left. He continued to lick my neck, like a kitten would to their master. It tickled and I laughed a bit. "I-Ikuto." I called again, giggling.

Ikuto stopped and looked up at me, a new desire filling his eyes. He smiled at me, his own face looking a bit sweaty.

"I love it when you say my name." He whispered, his face low and seductive as he brushed his lips along the edge of my jaw.

"Ikuto." I called again, lightly pushing his chest away. He moved, his arms no longer holding me and glanced at me, a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Go to sleep!" I commanded, bonking him on the head. His face looked confused and…priceless. I stuck my tongue out playfully and turned to the other side, away from him.

But my senses had finally come back to me. I was in love with Tadase, not Ikuto…So, why did I let him kiss me? I thought back to the kisses and blushed, making sure I was pressed all the way to the wall.

When I wake up, I think I might just explode. I soon drifted off to sleep.

**Normal POV**

"Hello? Rima?" Nadeshiko asked into the cell phone. She was met with silence then a yawn.

"What is it?" Rima growled, sounding tired.

"Sorry, did I wake you? Time is different where you are, isn't it? I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Nadeshiko grinned as Rima stretched and turned in her bed.

"What?" She asked bluntly, now sitting up.

"What's your type of guy?" She asked as Rima twitched.

"You woke me up to ask about what I like about boys?!" She hissed through her teeth while Nadeshiko sweat dropped. It was silent as Rima sighed.

"Well, I guess I'd say he'd have dark hair, a little shy, not show off-y or anything. Likes comedy and does it the _right _way and is a little on the short side, taller than me of course." She answered and Nadeshiko nodded.

"Ah, so someone at our school maybe?" Nadeshiko asked and Rima glared.

"I'm not talking about your brother." Rima turned slightly pink as she answered the question.

"Hmm. Oh, well. I guess you don't want to know what he said about you, then. He is back, you know." Nadeshiko teased. Rima's eyes widened.

"What did he say?!" She demanded, but Nadeshiko laughed.

"But I thought you don't like him, Rima?"

**Ikuto's POV**

I waited for Amu's breathing to return to normal and hugged her again to my chest. I was jealous of Tadase that was for sure. The feeling made me feel like a piece of shit.

I sighed as Amu stirred and her legs rubbed against my thighs. I looked up, staring at the wall, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling washing over me and began to breathe threw my nose. She wasn't making this easy, even in her sleep. She shifted a little more and stopped, suddenly curled in a ball to my side.

I held her there and felt the faintest heat spread on my cheeks. It was true. I had fallen for Amu…and I had fallen hard. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she came closer to my chest. I sighed, content.

But the question was…what was I going to do next?

**ShellyCullen: Oh, what does Ikuto plan? Much more Amuto fluff I'm sure!**

**Ikuto: How do you know what I'm thinking?**

**ShellyCullen: Err, I AM the author…I should know what your thinking…that's what your thinking…aren't you???**

**Ikuto: ……… Stop making that pouting face, your annoying me! *Pulls cheeks.**

**ShellyCullen: OW OW! Okay. Amu, take control of your man!**

**Amu: What?! He's not my man!**

**ShellyCullen: He would be if you believed his confession and loved him back! God, your so dense Amu!!!**

**Amu: AM NOT!**

**Ikuto: Are too…**

**ShellyCullen: Please review! ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: So…next chapter is here…its Amuto…Amu and Ikuto…Oh! And I have over 200 reviews! I'm so happy! ^-^ I NEVER had this many! And I'm trying to update a lot so I can finish this story before the school year begins.**

**Amu: Cut the chitchat! Get to the real news! The reviewers deserve to KNOW!!!**

**Ikuto: She's right. Can't avoid this anymore.**

**ShellyCullen: Wow, Amu. So assertive. You should use that power over Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, you should…wait! You're doing it. You're distracting me.**

**ShellyCullen: *Looks hurt. What? Would I do that to you, Ikuto-kun?**

**Ikuto: Yes.**

**ShellyCullen: Humph. Fine! *Takes out catnip and throws it on Amu. ****Here's your punishment Amu. Go, Ikuto, go!**

**Ikuto: MEOW!!! *Attacks Amu and licks her to death.**

**Amu: AHHHHH! Haha, AHH! It tickles! No more, no MORE!!! Haha.**

**ShellyCullen: Well, I don't own Shugo Chara. If I did, Amu would already be with Ikuto! So please enjoy this chappie! ;3**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

**Recap:**

_I held her there and felt the faintest heat spread on my cheeks. It was true. I had fallen for Amu…and I had fallen hard. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she came closer to my chest. I sighed, content._

_But the question was…what was I going to do next?_

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Falling in Love or Falling Hard?**

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to an overwhelming warmth. It was nice though, the warmth was almost like sleeping in blankets pulled right out of the drying on a cold day. I snuggled up closer, only to feel it move as well. My eyes popped open.

I looked up and sure enough, Ikuto was there. I staggered back, hitting the wall as his sleeping face was buried into the pillow. My heart was going crazy as last night's events suddenly returned.

I was about to kick Ikuto off the bed, annoyed that he took advantage of me last night. I was TIRED! And it was dark. How can he do that to me?!?! I got closer, already pushing at his chest as he pulled me into a hug. My mouth opened in a gasp.

"Iku-!" I began to yell only to see that he was still sleeping. I rolled my eyes, trying to struggle out of his arms without waking him up.

That's when I saw it.

I was shocked again, the third time this morning to see an egg laying on the bed between us. I blinked, checking to make sure it was real.

I stared at the egg, curious and confused as I lightly rubbed my index finger against the surface. It was warm, just as my other eggs had been. Would it hatch soon?!

Ikuto stired again, this time his head lowering and getting closer to the egg. I grab it, almost in a fearful way and rushed over to the bathroom.

I stared at the egg, examining it. Who's egg was this?! Mine or Ikuto's?!

Could I really have a _fourth _egg? Would I even be the joker anymore?! Is Ikuto suddenly wanting to be someone else?!

I glance back at the egg and sigh, laughing nervously. I was being so stupid! This IS my egg! How do I know? It has the same pattern as my others. That should be proof enough. It was yellow with diamonds across the center. A black line went behind the row of diamonds and a black line pattern went around the whole egg.

I cracked the door open, peeking at Ikuto. He was still sleeping in the bed, his silent breathing barely a hum in the quiet room. What should I do?! Another egg?!

**Ikuto's POV**

It smelled…different. I sniffed the air, slowly opening my eyes and checked the surroundings. I was in Amu's room…Oh, that's right. I slept with her last night.

I sat up and sniffed again as I identified the strange odor. Character eggs. I frowned.

There shouldn't be any guardian characters here. So why did it reek of them? Maybe Yoru had sunk into the house somehow. I sighed and laid back down, closing my eyes. Where was Amu, anyway?

The bathroom door opened and Amu came out, closing the door. She looked at me, an unreadable look crossing her face. My eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked and her eyes widened. She looked down. I did the same and regretted it. She was still wearing those pajamas, remembering the alluring smell her flesh gave off. I ripped my eyes off of her and looked up at the ceiling. This was going to take a while to get used to.

"Did you see Yoru?" I asked, still looking up. I heard Amu give a small, huh?

"Yoru. I can smell a character egg. I think he may have followed me here." I sat up and concentrated on looking at Amu's face. It suddenly became a look of happiness. "Or…it could be one of _your _eggs." I added.

"Um, it was Yoru! I think I did see him! But then I shooed him out. He'll be gone…for a while." She said and gave a strange laugh. I raised an eyebrow.

"W-Well, I have to get ready! Now, go you pervert!" She yelled, pushing me out the door and slamming it. I was left alone in the hallway. I sighed, shaking my head.

I have absolutely no idea what draws me to that girl.

**Amu's POV**

I left out a sigh of relief and picked up the pile of clothes to wear. I had a red, small v neck shirt that went up to my elbows and a long pocket at the bottom that went across my lower belly. The shirt had a hood in the back and black lace on the side, along with a black undershirt to go with the somewhat see through top.

I also had short dark jean shorts and black and red thigh high socks, along with my black high tops to complete the outfit. I brushed my teeth and then hair, placing an x clip up on my high pony tail, which was falling toward the back left side.

I looked back at the unmoved egg. It had no sign of hatching or even making character changes. I wondered what this one would look like.

I placed it in the bathroom, putting it on a small towel that was in a straw basket. I glanced at it once more and left the room.

I came down the stairs to see Ikuto laying on the couch, randomly clicking on channels every two seconds. I felt annoyed that the cat boy was being lazy, when he should be doing _something _in this house…

Wait a minute. That sounded wrong. The only thing he has to do here is give me passion, and I definitely don't want THAT! What made me think differently just now???

I shook my thoughts and walked up to the bored Ikuto. I glared, looking down at him. He wore black jeans and a black shirt with a strange fire like design in the center that was a red color. I couldn't help, but think that we had been dressed to match.

"Hey." I called, lightly kicking under the couch with my right foot. The furniture moved an inch back as Ikuto peeked up at me, somewhat tired. He looked in no mood to do anything. Perfect.

I thought of some possibilities, what should I do now? But my mind was empty and I felt drained out of ideas. I can't do this! I'm not a passionate kind of person!

_Then…why not change?_

Huh? I thought as my eyes narrowed, bewildered. That sounded like a character change was about to come. CRAP! The egg!

_From a girl who isn't passionate…to a girl who is passionate. Character Change!_

I only had a few seconds to back away from Ikuto. But it didn't help. The moment I changed I ran up to the cat boy and jumped onto the couch, right on top of him. The couch jolted, along with a confused Ikuto who stared at me as if I had three heads popping out from my body. I ignored it, and smiled seductively.

NO, NO! I can't control myself! When will this character change end?! I'm…smiling seductively?! NOO! When have I EVER wanted to be seductive?!

My arms rested to the side of his head as my legs were on either side of his waist. My smile was still in place as I went lower, closer to Ikuto's face. Then…I slowly, SLOWLY, licked his left cheek.

I wanted to KILL myself right now! What kind of character _is _this?! When did I require the skill to be passionate anyway?!

I licked his cheek again, letting my tongue roam against the softness of the flesh, how smooth and warm his cheek felt. Then again, closer to his ear now only to hear him moan in pleasure. I felt my eye twitch, only to be shocked out of the character change. My face began to heat up, as I stayed still, frozen.

Then I fell off the couch.

Only, by doing this Ikuto had ended up on top of me, staring down at me incredibly. My eyes were wide in fear and…anticipation? No, No, must still have that character inside me. I began to sit up, but a hand pushed me back to the ground lightly, so only a small thump was heard.

I stared up at Ikuto and could only think of how this was going to end. God, he's going to RAPE ME! I'm going to lose it now, and everyone is going to hate me! But, but I don't want to! No, no not now. Not with him!

As I had this silent battle, roaming around in my head I hadn't noticed Ikuto, who had intertwined over fingers together. He was now composed, smirking down at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. I felt vulnerable.

"So, you _really _want to win this bet, huh?" Ikuto asked as he came down closer, making my heart pound and my chest hurt. Hadn't he noticed it wasn't in my character to do that? Even if I had wanted to I wouldn't have been so…so…calm about it.

Ikuto came down lower as I shut my eyes, waiting for what I knew would destroy me forever. Sex was not where I wanted to take this. Ever.

A faint chuckle sounded and I opened my eyes. Ikuto suddenly let go of my hands and stood up, laughing harder now. I glared, feeling a little nauseous about what had just happened.

"You should have seen your face! It looked like you thought I was going to rape you or something." He laughed and I glared, looking down at the ground as pink flooded to my cheeks.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled, pursing my lips. He stopped for a second as I stood up.

"Did you _want _me to do that? I mean, you did go a little crazy there on the couch. For a second, I almost took you seriously." He stated as my eyes widened. That's right…I…licked…him…

"Y-You're the one who groaned, you idiot!" I screamed, waving my arms around in anger.

"Sure, we'll talk about this later. Right now, your purple headed friend wants us to go to the mall and shop around. I have a feeling she's trying to set us up or something." Ikuto stated, holding up the white note.

Nadeshiko was…setting us up?

The thought lingered in my head, but I brushed it off and began to laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure Nadeshiko wants us to date, huh?" I asked Ikuto, grabbing the note from him and staring at his face.

A thought crossed his eyes, but disappeared before I could figure it out. He smirked again and wrapped me in his arms.

"Why, do _you _want to be a couple, Amu-koi?" He teased and I pushed him off. I started to read the note.

_Please use the money and go shopping today. You've both earned it. The same rules apply at the mall, so be on your toes, okay?_

_-Nadeshiko _

"Be on your toes?" I asked aloud, confused by the statement. What's _that _supposed to mean, anyway?

"Well, Amu-koi. Let's go." Ikuto called as I set down the note. Ikuto opened the door and locked it, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. I flushed.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, struggling to snatch my hand back, but his grip was firm.

"What does it look like? I'm earning some points." He stated as he rubbed his thumb against my knuckles. I hope my hand isn't sweaty.

"B-But someone will get the wrong idea! This is the mall we're going to!" I pointed out, hoping he'd release my hand.

"Then let them. We're already sleeping together, right?" He smirked at me and I glared, but not before my cheeks began to burn.

**^-^**

"NO! I'm not gonna!!!" I complained, crossing my arms.

Ikuto waited, sighing at my stubborn attitude. "Just come in, Amu. It won't kill you, will it?" He asked and I shook my head. It would kill my dignity!

I stood there as arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled up over Ikuto's shoulder. For a moment, I was confused as I stared down at the ground, but began to pound on his back.

"Let me go!" I ordered to the teen boy. A few people stared at us, but most were too busy with their own lives to really care. Ikuto drew back the curtain and sat on the ledge, placing me on his lap.

"W-Why am I on your lap, baka?!" I yelled, struggling yet again. Ikuto held my arms to my sides and looked forward.

"Look at the camera, Amu-koi." He breathed into my ear as my face turned red again. A clicking sound happened and I looked at the picture in front of us. My face was flushed and in shock as Ikuto smirked, his lips closer to my ear than I thought.

"Stupid! This picture doesn't look right!" I pointed out and he sighed again.

"It would look okay if you'd just stop fidgeting." He answered and I turned to his face, glaring. It was only a few inches away from my own. _Click!_

I groaned in annoyance as another bad picture was taken. One where we were too close. I gave another sour look.

"I don't think this is working. Why are we taking pictures in this photo booth anyway?" I asked, turning to him only to have his lips pressed to mine. That familiar indescribable taste touched my mouth as my head began to swim.

_Click!_

"AHHH! You did that on purpose, you baka!" I yelled, swinging my arms and legs around again.

"Just one more, Amu. Stay still." He ordered and I sighed, giving up.

"One more picture!" I said and looked at the camera.

"Smile." Ikuto stated and I did.

_Click!_

The last picture wasn't bad at all. It looked…cute almost. We were both smiling at the camera with Ikuto's arms wrapped around me. We looked like a real couple. Happy and content.

Ikuto started pushing buttons revealing what choices we had. He decided on just regular color and looked at the backgrounds.

There were balloons on one and a paw print on another. That would have fit Ikuto well. He continued looking passing the _Wanted_ one and _Best friends_.

"What are you getting?" I asked as I looked at the screen above. His hand lingered on one, saying _Me and My Master_ and clicked it.

"Pervert! What was that?!" I asked, as he smirked and walked out. The pictures came out, two sets of the four.

"Here." Ikuto handed me one. "It only seems right. Especially when I win this bet." Ikuto said confidently and I stuck my tongue out.

"In your dreams!" I said and turned, looking down at the pictures. In the kiss one I was surprised that my eyes were closed. I guess I did that self-consciously.

"Come on, perverted kid. Its time to eat." Ikuto stated, grabbing my hand yet again. I rolled my eyes, but smiled, happy with the gesture.

We came into an ice cream shop and I looked up at all the flavors. Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, sherbert, rocky road, etc. There were so many to choose from!

A lady in her early twenties came up to us and smiled sweetly. "Aww. Are you two going out?" She asked.

"Yes." Ikuto said as I yelled out a "NO." She looked at us, confused now.

"She's in denial." Ikuto stated, wrapping his arms around me and placing his head on my head.

"I-I'm not in denial! Do I _look _like I'm in denial?!" I asked, waving my arms around again. The woman chuckled.

"How cute, so what'll you have?" She asked.

"A scoop of strawberry and chocolate in a cone, please." Ikuto stated as I still tried to struggle out of his arms.

"W-What?! I'm not sharing my ice cream with you!" I yelled, shoving him away by a few inches.

"But that's all the money I have." Ikuto pouted and I looked at his new found expression. So…cute…GAH! What am I thinking at a time like this?!

"T-Then eat it yourself!" I ordered, looking away and staring at the flavors again. The lady came back and handed the cone to Ikuto, along with a napkin.

"Here you go, I hope you two enjoy!" The lady said and winked. I blushed, embarrassed and humiliated all at once.

"We're not a couple!" I yelled as everyone looked at us strangely. My cheeks heated up more and I looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact. Ikuto grabbed my hand and led me out of the store.

"You sure are defensive about this whole dating thing." He stated, taking a lick of ice cream and holding it out to me. I pushed it away.

"That's because you act like its nothing at all! And you said we were a couple!" I answered, my hands coming above my head.

"We are a couple." Ikuto stated and looked forward. I stared at him, wide eyed. Ikuto…and…I?

"We're a couple of kids." He added as I realized what just happened.

"Stop teasing me!!!" I yelled, walking faster through the outdoor mall. Ikuto easily caught up.

"Aw, did you really want us to be going out, Amu-koi?" He teased and I growled.

"Of course not, stupid!" I said and swung my hand back. It made a squishing sound. I turned back confused to see Ikuto's ice cream cone pushed into his nose as it dripped down his face.

"S-Sorry." I called and burst out laughing. He glared and pulled the cone out, revealing brown and pink falling from all over his face. I continued to laugh, clutching my sides.

"Y-You look like some sort of…clown or something. That's sooo not cool." I breathed out, gasping for air as an irritated Ikuto tossed the ice cream in a nearby trash can and stalked toward me. I backed up.

"L-Let's not be hasty now, Ikuto." I stated as he came closer and grabbed me.

"If you like it so much, why not taste it?" He asked and leaned down, giving me a sloppy and sticky kiss. Though, I'm pretty sure it was the ice cream that made it this way.

I tasted the strawberry first, a fresh taste of it filling my mouth, then the irresistible chocolate. He pulled back and smirked, beginning to laugh himself.

I looked into the glass window of a shop. My face was now covered in ice cream as well, running by my cheeks and chin. I glared up at Ikuto, but began to laugh as well. We looked ridiculous.

"I'm…really…sorry." I spoke between giggles. Ikuto laughed and shook his head.

"Its alright, I'm sorry for getting some all over your face. Here, I'll help you clean up." He leaned down and began to lick my cheeks.

"IKUTO! This is NOT sanitary and gross! Let go!" I demanded, still laughing as he continued to lick my cheeks clean. I eventually pushed him away, and crossed my arms, flushing as always, but a smile was on my lips.

"G-Go wash up in the bathroom!" I said before running to the women's room. No one was there as I relaxed.

I walked over to the sink and began to wipe my face with soap and water, getting rid of not just the ice cream, but Ikuto's salvia. Despite how angry I was with him licking my cheeks and kissing me again, despite the fact that I was supposed to be furious with him for everything, I smiled.

Because that moment we had, of just being friends and laughing at ourselves was enough to tell how close we really were. That we really were a bunch of kids having fun together, the way it should be. The way it always was.

I walked out, my face a little wet since the mall decided to go green with no tissue to use. I found Ikuto by the door and ran up to him, patting his back.

"Hey buddy!" I called out, extremely happy. What I saw shocked me more than anything I'd ever seen so far.

Ikuto was standing there as a girl was pushed against him, giving him one, hot kiss.

**Amu: *Wet with slobber. FINALLY! Now, ****ShellyCullen has an AUTHOR'S NOTE for you reviewers!**

**Amu: NO!! Amu, it's too early! Don't tell them now! And sorry there wasn't much Rima and Nagihiko in this chapter. I'm focusing on Amuto right now.**

**Ikuto: Well, focus on this. Tell them. Or I'll be forced to torture you. *Smirks.**

**ShellyCullen: Uh, eww. I may like you Ikuto, but I'm not a boy crazy kind of girl. **_**'God, he's hot! But NO! He's Amu's. Must…not…'**_

**Ikuto: Who said anything about **_**that**_**?*****Takes out Barney movies.**

**ShellyCullen: NO! NO! Not THAT! Scary…too much! I'm already strapped to this stupid chair!**

**Amu: Now, tell them. Or I'll use **_**my **_**secret weapon. *Takes out picture of Tadase wearing a skirt and coconut bikini top.**

**ShellyCullen: O.O**

**Ikuto: She's frozen.**

**Amu: No she's not. Look. *Places bug on Shelly.**

**ShellyCullen: O.O **

**Amu: Crap, she is! *Sigh. And you know what?! She's distracting us right now! With this whole long chat! Ikuto, just tell the readers. Before they die of boredom.**

**Ikuto: Alright. **_**ShellyCullen is going on vacation from August 7**__**th**__** to August 14**__**th**__**. So she will not be updating anything that whole week. **_**Now give me a kiss.**

**Amu: That's righ- WHAT?! NO! You pervert. **

**Ikuto: Do it, or else it's the torture for you, too!**

**Amu: Barney doesn't scare me.**

**Ikuto: Who said anything about Barney? *Licks his lips.**

**Amu: Holy-!**


	12. Chapter 12

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**_chapter 43 spoiler in this chat!!!_**

**ShellyCullen: Ugh…I'm mad. **

**……………**

**ShellyCullen: I said, I'm mad!**

**Ikuto: So…?**

**ShellyCullen: I'm mad because the mouse on my computer no longer works. I've been using the keyboard the whole time. Let me tell ya, it takes a while to figure this all out.**

**Ikuto: And I care why?**

**ShellyCullen: You know what?! I'm sick of your attitude! But I'm WAY too happy to care!!! I have a HUGE SPOILER!!! Its for chapter 43 and I found it on mangafox. Read at your own risk!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: What happened? What did Ikuto do next???**

**ShellyCullen: _I heard that Ikuto was leaving to look for his father. He confesses to Amu again and gives a kiss on the cheek. I THINK that's what's going to happen from all the research I found online._**

**Ikuto: So....this could all be a rumor? **

**ShellyCullen: YEP! ^-^**

**Amu: Nice...**

**ShellyCullen: Now read this chapter you are all dying to know about! ;3**

**Recap:**

_"Hey buddy!" I called out, extremely happy. What I saw shocked me more than anything I'd ever seen so far._

_Ikuto was standing there as a girl was pushed against him, giving him one, hot kiss._

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Closer Together or Farther Apart?**

**Amu's POV**

My mind was whirling as so many thoughts roamed around.

What was going on? Who was this girl? Why were they kissing? Was Ikuto okay with this?

I tried to keep control of all the rushing thoughts, tried to understand what was truly going on, as my head began to hurt and my chest was throbbing.

They pulled apart, and I was finally able to recognize who the girl was. My eyes widened.

"Y-Yamabuki-san?" I asked, confused. She stood there, her fingers gripping onto Ikuto's pale arms and gave me a smirk as her red/brown hair curled to the sides of her face. She must have thought we were a couple or something.

Suddenly, everything went a bit blurry as I recognized them as tears. My chest began to feel heavy as I quickly took a deep breath. I blinked as the tears quickly dissolved and put on my cool attitude.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, glaring slightly. Her chin came up a bit as her smirk grew.

"Why, are you not happy to see me, Hinamori?" She asked, giving one of her sneers and cooing closer to Ikuto. I couldn't see Ikuto's expression, but I could tell he was pushing the girl away from him.

"What do you want, Yamabuki-san? And don't involve Ikuto in this, this is just between you and me." I answered coldly. Yamabuki rolled her eyes and let go of Ikuto, who took a few steps back from the scene. My eyes were locked with hers.

"Well, protective much? And you call him by his first name, huh? Why is it that the Great Amu Hinamori never ceases to surprise me?" She asked and began to laugh. I only glared at her reaction.

"Don't worry, Hinamori. I'm not here to steal your precious boyfriend. Just came to get the job done. Now, if you'll excuse me I have an interview to get to." She smiled again and waved, leaving in her model like walk.

I let out a breath, confused. What was that about?!

I turned back to Ikuto unwillingly. I was afraid he'd be mad at me or hate me. Was he furious that my rival had kissed him to get to me?

But when I turned, I wasn't met with a glare. Quite the opposite.

Ikuto leaned against the brick pillar with a composed face. His lips were parted slightly into a straight line as he looked into my eyes, his own expression a mystery as his eyes held my own. He seemed to be waiting for my reaction, almost as if he were waiting for my own fury that would never come.

We were like that for who knows how long, until Ikuto sighed and looked the other way. My eyes dropped to the floor after being released as a blush coated my cheeks.

What…just happened?

"I didn't think you'd be the one to having enemies." Ikuto muttered as I looked back up at him. His expression was still composed as he continued to look to the side.

"Huh?"

"That girl. It just seems…strange…to think someone like you could even have a school enemy. You're always so kind to people, even when they don't deserve the kindness back. How could someone learn to hate you?"

I stared at Ikuto in shock. What was he thinking? What was going through his head right now? I wanted to know what Ikuto's statement meant, but he turned back to me and smiled. My stomach began to flutter.

"Well, we better head back kid. I think that's all the excitement you need for one day." He said as his smile soon turned into a smirk. My eyes widened and my cheeks heated up.

"YOU PERVERT!!!"

**Rima's POV**

I quickly turned on my black laptop as it began to load. I sighed at the slowness and began to kick off my shoes, letting them fall onto the ground with a thud.

The computer beeped to life as I waited and opened up my email.

There was, of course junk mail all over the place as I lazily deleted each piece. One particular letter sparked my interest.

THE BEST GAG BOOK

I clicked the box, hoping this wasn't a virus and the new book scans I had requested from Amazon. A window popped up and a face did as well. I gasped.

"Hello Rima. If you haven't figured this out yet, it isn't any gag book at all. I just didn't want you to delete the box."

I stared at the boy in wonder, waiting for whatever response would come out of him. I pushed the Full Screen mode as it filled the whole screen.

"I'm really sorry for contacting you this way, as it should be face to face, but I couldn't wait. Honestly, I have missed you Rima. And I AM back from my job. The problem is your now on vacation."

He sighed and began to laugh as I leaned in closer to the scream. My heart was pounding violently as I waited. What's he getting at?

"Well, I've wasted enough time just trying to make small talk on this message so I'll just cut to the chase. I was wondering if-."

Just before the answer came the screen flicked black. I urgently grabbed the computer, now staring back at my own reflection of it. My eyes widened as I set it down and took a deep breath.

This is not HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ikuto's POV**

We arrived home quietly. At any other time with anyone else, I wouldn't have minded the silence that lingered between us. But I couldn't help thinking that it wasn't quite over. That our friendship wasn't just yet patched up.

Amu came into the house, opening the door that was always welcoming us and took off her shoes. I did as well and we stood in the doorway, silent.

This atmosphere was almost suffocating, an unbearable need to talk. I sighed as Amu began to walk up the stairs.

"I'll be outside swimming." She stated, taking a quick glance back at me. I nodded as she looked like a child needing permission from the adult. She rushed up the steps, making the stairs creak slightly under her weight. I made my way to the couch and collapsed onto its smooth fabric.

I sighed and ran my fingers to my hair, irritated. Why did something always have to go wrong whenever it had always seemed so right?

**Amu's POV**

I ran into my room and grabbed my bathing suit, opening the bathroom door and shutting it behind me. I sighed and leaned against the wood. Why didn't it feel…okay yet?

I shook my head and began changing, taking my dirty clothes and placing it on the counter. I looked over to the basket and remembered that strange yellow egg.

Earlier it had character changed me and made me lick Ikuto. I shivered at the thought. What was it going to do next? And what would happen if Nadeshiko discovered it? Would I just lose the bet?

No, no! I wouldn't let this happen! I would win this bet fair and square! And I would beat Ikuto's sorry butt in the process!

The egg wiggled a bit and flew into the air. I watched as the sides cracked and a character appeared. She had long orange hair locked in two pig tails and light skin. She wore a yellow, shining dress and a microphone to her left. She smiled at me and did a twirl.

"Hello. My name is Diamond. Amu-chan's self she wants to be!" She giggled and floated toward me. I stared at her in awe.

"I finally get to see you. I've been waiting quite a while to actually meet you." She stated and my eyes widened.

"You have? AH!" I began remembering the character change.

"W-what kind of character are you? Some sort of perverted girl?" I asked in a rush, hoping that wouldn't be the answer. Her head tilted to the side and she smiled.

"No, silly. I'm…hmm, well, let's just say I come from the heart's desire."

Hearts…desire?

"Desire for what?" I asked, anxious. But the girl just smiled and placed a finger to her lips, winking.

"Heh. I'm not allowed to tell you that. You're supposed to figure it out yourself. Are we going swimming?" She asked as she eyed my outfit. I looked down, still wearing my striped bathing suit.

"Well, I am. You're going to be staying here." I commanded and she looked sad.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to have guardian characters during this bet or else Ikuto will win!" I stated and she looked at me questionably.

"Iku…to?" She asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah. We're in this bet now, you see, and…OH, just forget it! Look, you have to stay here and make sure Ikuto does not see you, okay? I'll be in a lot of trouble if he does." She nodded and smiled at me.

"Alright. I'll be sure to stay out of his way."

"Good." I took a breath out and started walking downstairs.

Diamond murmured something, but I couldn't hear it. It couldn't be bad though…could it?

I came downstairs to see Ikuto by the fridge, as always wearing his bathing suit.

"Why are you dressed…like that?" I asked, pointing to his swim trunks.

"What? You're not the only one allowed to swim, are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, why are you going swimming? You hate water!" I stated, crossing my arms. He shrugged.

"Maybe I just feel like it."

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu was being a bit nosy…if she weren't so dense she'd probably figure out I'm going to the pool to be close to her.

I glanced back at her, to see that she was heading outside to the backyard. I followed her, quietly.

Damn, I am a stalker. Ha ha, oh well. Amu will just have to get used to it.

We came outside, the sun was just setting and the pool sent out a quick scent of chlorine. I held my breath, not liking the way it carried through the air and stood by the lawn chairs.

Amu went into the pool, shaking a bit as the water rose and her eyes widened. I smirked.

"Is the water warm enough for you?" I teased and she glared, which soon turned into a smile.

"Come on in, Ikuto. You wanted to go swimming." She stated, waving a hand towards the water. I shook my head.

"I think your having enough fun for the both of us." I stated and looked to the side, ignoring the facial expressions coming to her face.

"Come on, Ikuto. If you do I'll buy you your favorite! Chocolate-." I dove into the pool, giving it a big splash before she even finished the sentence. She squealed and splashed more water into my face.

Okay, this was pretty stupid. Especially with the fact that cats hate water. My nose rose right above the water as I stayed in place.

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't help it, I began to laugh. Ikuto looked like a true cat in water. He was drowned, irritated, and plain mad. He glared up at me and started to move forward, head just above the water like a shark. A stalking shark.

I started to swim forward, away from the cat to see how far he was willing to go. I was surprised that he began to move faster, in a way I didn't think possible. Was he even SWIMMING?!

My eyes widened as I struggled to swim faster, farther, but each time Ikuto had always caught up. It was true. Ikuto was good at everything, even being a cat he could go and swim in water.

We came to the edge of the pool as I turned to him, slapping my hands together.

"Alright. I give up!" I declared, smiling. He smiled as well.

I was laughing when something suddenly tugged at my leg. My body went under, slightly as my eyes widened. Then I was pulled under.

I struggled to see, to breathe as I swirled and spun under the chaos of it all. But everything was moving too fast, and the thing on my leg still tug me to the bottom, wouldn't let me escape back to the surface. It was hard enough just to figure out which way was up.

My eyes began to stung from keeping them open under and black out. My throat was burning and I couldn't cough it off as I let it wash over me and my eyes began to close, unwillingly.

**Ikuto's POV**

I dove into the pool to see Amu struggling to get back up. A black string was hooked around her leg, coming somewhere in the bottom. I started to pull it, failing in my attempt. The water slowed me under and made it almost impossible to rip apart.

Amu's actions began to slow as I panicked. She was running out of oxygen and fast. My mind was going crazy, rushing, thinking as the idea came. I began to bite on the rope, using my teeth in such a manner as to tear it in half.

The rope cut and I rushed to Amu, bringing her above surface and placing her on the ledge of the pool. I came over her soaked body, her eyes closed and body still. My eyes widened and I began to push on her chest. Three times with no response. I tried again.

Come on, Amu. I begged in my mind. I tilted her head back, pinched her nose and place my mouth over her own.

She was still as I breathed out gasps of oxygen into her lungs. I gave her another breath and pushed down on her chest. She still didn't respond as I felt my own eyes blaze with water.

Amu, breathe!

I leaned down, another kiss of life to see her responding. I lifted my head as she began to cough, water coming from her mouth as her eyes were half- open. She looked up at me, exhausted and confused.

"I-Ikuto?" She croaked and I leaned down closer, trying to hear her words.

"Yes?" I asked, as I stared into her golden eyes. I had almost lost her, almost lost everything in those few minutes. I was just thankful she had survived.

"I'm…sorry." She said, taking deeper breaths of air. My brows creased in confusion.

"For what, Amu?" I asked, placing my hands behind her back and under her knees, holding her up bridal style. Her hands clung to my neck as she buried her head to my bare chest.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." She finished, taking breaths into my chest. I began to walk back into the house, ignoring the fact that we left a huge trail of water behind. I came to her room and placed her on the bed. She stared up at me now, her eyes fully open with a curious expression in them. I stared back in wonder.

"What?" I asked, leaning down toward her. She shook her head though and yawned.

I sat up straight now, sitting on her bed and stared down at her. I carefully ran my fingers through her bubble gum hair. Lost…what would I have done if I lost her?

"You can come out now, you know." I spoke, not as gently as a small figure came to the room.

"Is she okay?" The girl asked quietly. I took a breath through my nose and unlaced my hands from her head.

"She's fine, no thanks to you." I said harshly as the girl winced.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"Do you not realize what could have happened?! You could have killed her. Why did you do that? Were you bored of all this or something?!" I threatened, glaring at her with pure anger. She looked like she was tearing.

"I-I didn't know-."

"Of course you didn't. Next time you have the urge to help out, just stay out of it. This is just between Amu and I." I stated and sighed. She nodded and left, floating into the bathroom.

I looked down at Amu again, who had fallen asleep. Her breaths were nice and even as I relaxed. I carefully laid next to her, staring at her sleeping figure. She looked so delicate and fragile. Like even a poke to her could brake her.

I took her chin into my hand, and rubbed the soft skin. Then I leaned closer and lightly kissed her forehead.

What would I have done…if I lost you?

**ShellyCullen: I felt that this chapter was…intense. Not much of the fluffiness here, but tons of Amuto! And hopefully I'll get a lot more chapters in before vacation. If I have time. Also, Amu had non-violent violence! (Stated from this magazine I saw)**

**Ikuto: Amu almost DIED?! This story is…is…just horrible! What would you do if she had died?!**

**ShellyCullen: Cool down, Ikuto. She didn't. I would never kill Amu! Or you. I'd probably cry if either of you died!**

**Amu: So…I lived, right?**

**ShellyCullen: No DUH! And plenty of Amuto fluff next chapter! Much more romance between the two! Hehe. And hopefully you guys know what day it is…no? Hmm, I believe it's the fourth of fifth afternoon. I'm too lazy to check.**

**Ikuto: What kind of author are you?**

**ShellyCullen: An awesome one! Now review please and hope you enjoyed the spoiler! ;3**


	13. Chapter 13

Shugo Chara

****

Hot or Not

****

ShellyCullen: Chapter title based off Disney channels Wizards of Waverly Place.

Ikuto: Stealing from kid shows?

ShellyCullen: HEY! It goes with the chapter!

Amu: Let me read the chapter…..Hmm, Wait, WHAT?!

ShellyCullen: I know, isn't it awesome!

Ikuto: Let me see…

ShellyCullen: NOPE! You wait like the rest of the viewers. That way they don't feel left out.

Ikuto: _ShellyCullen does not and will never own Shugo Chara. _Now read so I can find out what happens!

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

****

Chapter Thirteen:

Late Night Bite

****

Amu's POV

It was…dark. And cold. What had happened?

The air was thick and foggy, but I couldn't see anything. Where was I?

My name was being called now, only…there were two voices. Both in the opposite direction. Which one was I going to? Which one was the right path?

My eyes opened as the white ceiling came into focus. I looked up for a few seconds, trying to remember the weird dream I just had that began to fade away. But it was gone.

I let out a breath, my throat feeling sore and sat up.

"Oh, your awake Amu-chan." Diamond called, floating over to me. A smile was on her face, but she looked slightly sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked and winced as my throat burned. She noticed this and went to the bathroom, bringing back a cup of water. "Thanks."

I accepted the drink and set it down. The room was dark and the crescent moon hung high in the sky.

"I'm…sorry."

I peered back at Diamond, who was staring down at the floor. I waited, patiently for her to explain. She looked back up at me.

"With the pool. I just…it looked like so much fun and I thought that maybe I could help. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand, though. My powers seem to be, harder to control under water.

I blinked, as the memories slowly came back to me. I had almost drowned in the pool because of that endless tugging on my leg. But then…Ikuto saved me. Ikuto…

"D-Did…Ikuto see you?" I asked, wide-eyed and anxious. Diamond sighed and nodded, her eyes closed.

"Sorry. Really, I am." She stated and headed back toward the bathroom. I climbed out of the bed and rushed to the door. Across the hall, Ikuto stood against the wall, leaning on it casually and reading a book in his hands. He gazed up at me through long, black eyelashes.

"Finally up?" He asked, closing the hardcover and giving me his full attention. I nodded.

"T-Thank you for…saving me." I whispered, looking down at the floor. It was quiet again and I began to wonder if things would ever get better between us.

He sighed and tilted his head back so it pressed to the wall. I looked over at him, confused.

"What's wrong, Ikuto?"

He looked back at me and walked forward. I stared up, trying to understand what he was doing. His hand came up and he ruffled my hair.

"Hey." I called, moving his hand and trying to re-fix the mess. He smiled down at me and grasped my hand, pulling me to his chest. I felt my face flush.

"You scared me back there. Don't be so defenseless, kid." He stated, his hands wound around my waist and I could hear his own heart beat, pumping through his chest as he took his deep breaths.

I felt a slight pressure to my head, as I recognized to be his lips. My hands were shaking, trembling and my legs were jello. Ikuto pulled away and smiled.

I smiled back, my face still flushed as a low growl sounded. My cheeks heated more as I realized my stomach was talking.

"Hungry?" He asked, chuckling. I nodded, staring at the floor.

"W-What time is it?" I asked, remembering the moon outside. It had to be late.

"Its 1:43 a.m. right now. You've been out for six hours." He stated heading down the stairs. I followed.

"Why aren't you asleep? Aren't you tired?" I asked as we came to the last step. He glanced at me from the side and looked at the kitchen.

"I was worried about you." He muttered. My eyes widened as I felt my own heart race. Ikuto really does care…more than I thought.

He walked into the kitchen and I stared curiously. He took out two slices of cake and I raised an eyebrow.

"That's all that's in the fridge." He stated, handing me a metal spoon. I grabbed it and took a seat on the table. The cake was filled with a chocolate spongy texture and coated with strawberry frosting.

I licked my lips, grabbing a napkin and taking a chunk fill.

"Hey." Ikuto said. I looked up.

Ikuto shoved his fork into my mouth, the piece slightly falling in crumbs as I sat there, confused more than ever. Ikuto just smirked as I swallowed the remaining food.

"W-What was that for?!" I demanded, only even more embarrassed by my stuttering. How many times have I blushed since I started this bet???

"Well, since we're both up we might as well earn some points. Here, you try." Ikuto stated as his elbow rested on the tabletop and he placed his chin into his palm. He opened his mouth with closed eyes, expecting the food to come. I felt myself twitch.

"You want me…to feed you?!" I asked, a bit disgusted by the whole concept. Only lovey dovey couples did this sort of thing!

"That's the idea. Unless…you'd rather I eat some of that mess left on your chin." He stated as I quickly cleaned it off with a napkin and glared at him. He smirked and waited. I sighed.

"Fine." I gave in, rolling my eyes. I was in need of some more points anyway.

I took a piece of cake and slowly brought it to Ikuto's mouth. I twitched again as he bit some of it and I pulled back quickly, causing more crumbs to fall. Ikuto swallowed.

"Ah, some fell on my face. Clean it for me Amu-chan." Ikuto stated in his pouting expression. I made sure not to get caught up in it this time.

"Fine!" I said and he went wide-eyed, speechless. I grabbed a napkin and rubbed his mouth.

"Not that way." He stated as I dropped the tissue.

"Then what way did you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. He sighed again and shook his head. He muttered something under his breath, as I struggled to hear it.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

****

Ikuto's POV

"How can a girl be so dense?" I asked myself. I looked back at Amu who tilted her head.

"What?" She asked as her head creased.

"Nothing." I answered. It was silent again as we ate our cake. I walked back to the fridge and grabbed poured the rest of the milk into a glass.

"Hey, where's my milk?" Amu asked, her mouth stuffed with cake.

"There's no more left. We can share you know, Amu-chan." I said as her face turned pink.

"S-Stop calling me Amu-chan!" She yelled, taking another bite.

"So you will share this glass with me, Amu-koi?" She glared at me and I had to chuckle at how cute she was to tease. It was always easy to be this way around Amu, one of the things I liked about her.

"N-NO! Of course not!" She answered a bit late. I set the glass on the table between us as she stared at it. I rolled my eyes.

"I know your thirsty, Amu. Just drink it." I stated, finishing up the dessert.

"O-Okay." She stuttered and picked up the glass, hesitating. She took a sip, which turned into practically the whole glass. She set it down, the milk still sitting in her mouth.

"Sworry." She said, her cheeks big. I smiled and leaned forward.

"That's okay. I can just do this." I took her face delicately in my hands and leaned in, pressing my lips to hers.

****

Amu's POV

My lips were on Ikuto's as my hands waved around. I accidentally swallowed most of the milk in my mouth, wanting to have savored the last of the liquid. My stomach began to knot as my lips tingled in a strange way. Ikuto pulled apart and I blushed a deep color.

"See? Got some." He said, pointing to his mouth. My eyes widened at the white liquid lightly spread on his lips. He quickly licked it as my cheeks continued to redden and burn.

"You, You, You, PERVERT!!!" I screamed, pointing at him accusingly. He only smirked, happy by his accomplishment. I glared and grabbed my plate, putting it in the sink.

"Go clean the dishes alone tonight, mister!" I ordered. So this is what it feels like to be a mother. It's pretty irritating. He pouted with that same irresistible expression.

"Don't be mad, Amu-koi." He said quietly.

Character Change!

I tackled Ikuto, making him fall to the ground from impact. I wound my leg to his waist and smiled down at him.

"Aww, you're so cute. I love you, Ikuto-kun." I stated and he looked at me in disbelief. The character change ended as I suddenly covered my mouth with my hands. Did…I…

"AHHH!" I yelled, jumping off of him and running upstairs. I slammed the door to my room, locking it with shaky hands and a red face. I stomped into the bathroom and glared in fury. Diamond gasped.

"DIAMOND!" I yelled, grabbing her body and shaking her through trembling hands. "What DID you DO?!?!?!?!" I demanded, already knowing the answer. I had confessed to Ikuto…without meaning it, of course.

"I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident, really! Sometimes people trigger their own inside character by certain things, you know." She said and I let go of her. She sighed.

"Y-You mean…I did that?!" I asked, my body feeling limp. I had willed the character change…and confessed to Ikuto. B-But, but...it was only because of that expression he had! Damn that cat!!! Now what?!

A knock came from my bedroom door and I jumped, my heart racing. Oh my god, Ikuto was here! Now what?!?!?!

"Answer it, Amu-chan. You have to learn to face your fears." Diamond stated. I glared at her and stuck my tongue out. I walked out of the bathroom and slowly inched my way to the door, where another silent knock came. I turned the knob and slightly opened it, then I swung it open.

Utau stood there, her face streaming with tears. She quickly wiped them with her hand, trying to hide her puffy red eyes.

"Can I, come in?" She asked in a small voice. I moved out of the way as she entered, sitting on my bed.

Questions filled my head again. What was Utau doing here? How did she know I was here? What had happened to her?

I grabbed a tissue box from nearby and handed it to her as she gave a small smile and blew her nose into it. I sat to her right, waiting for her response.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this unnoticed. I just really need a friend right now." She stated, taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away.

"N-No, it's alright. I'm always here if you need help." I stated, reassuring her. She looked up at the ceiling.

"You must think I'm a spoiled brat or something, huh? This is about the third break up I've had and come to you crying over." She laughed bitterly and I shook my head.

"No, you're not a spoiled brat Utau. You're a great person who deserves better than Kyo." I said and she gave me another weak smile.

"Your kindness surprises me sometimes, Amu. You always know what to say, and it's always for the better. Never the worse. I really look up to you, you know." She said and looked back up.

"I just…I thought he was the one this time, you know? I was so sure, positive I wanted to spend forever with him. But I only ended up getting hurt." Her blonde pigtails covered her face as she leaned her head down. I tried understand the pain she was feeling.

"Why is it that everyone cheats on me? Why can't I just be happy for once?" She asked as more tears spilled. I sighed and searched for the right words to say.

"Utau…" I began as her tears continued to drip. "Don't beat yourself over this. Little thing like this is what make us understand life. If we were to always be happy, to never be hurt by the ones we care about most, we would never understand true happiness." I said, lightly patting her back. She looked up at me.

"To understand what's real and fake, we have to learn from the mistakes we make. That way, when it's real, we'll be sure to hold on. Cause we'll understand that it's true and know how great love can be. Especially when it's with someone who cares about you despite your flaws."

Utau's curious expression melted into a smile and she laughed lightly.

"Wow, Amu. When did you learn so much about love?" She asked. I looked forward as my thoughts drifted off to Ikuto. Even though I know they should have been turned to Tadase-kun, I couldn't shake them out of my head.

"I'm…not really sure. I think…I may not even understand love anymore. It's so complicated." I said, shaking my head again. Utau laughed, all traces of her sadness gone.

"Guess we both have some issues to take care of, huh?" She asked. I nodded, smiling. Utau got up and started walking to the door.

"Well, I've wasted enough of your time, haven't I? I better go. You have a bet to win." She stated and turned back to me, winking.

"Good night." She said and left. I stood there, still thinking.

Had I ever really known what love was?

****

ShellyCullen: Hmm, I'm pretty sure I said somewhere that Utau wasn't going to be in this story. I LIE! She is now, but she's more of a…special guest. And…could it be that Amu is discovering some hidden feelings? What could this mean for the two? And Amu's confession with Dia?

Amu: GOD! You make things so complicated and nerve racking in this story! There's so much drama going on at once! I got a head ache now.

Ikuto: I don't really care as long as I get Amu in the end.

Utau: Now that I'm over Ikuto, ONLY Amu can have him! Hear that fan girls? ONLY AMU!!!

Nadeshiko: Yep, my plan is going well. *Sips tea.

ShellyCullen: Sadly, this might be the last chapter I update before vacation. If I'm lucky I might be able to squeeze in one more. So, please review if you want the next chappie! ;3


	14. Chapter 14

Shugo Chara

****

Hot or Not

****

ShellyCullen: !!! Read chapter 43 and, ah, I thought it was on the lips at first.., but then I saw him at her cheek and she put her hand there, blushing. Oh well, at least they've had some contact by mouth. And that line. "I'll definitely make you fall in love with me." EEK!!!!!

Ikuto: Of course Amu will fall in love with me. But in the manga she's too young to kiss. When I return, I'll give her a big one.

Amu: EH?! And what do you mean, TOO YOUNG?! I'm only a year older in this fanfiction!

Ikuto: Oh, come on Amu, you know you like me.

Amu: *Blushes. WHAT?! W-What are you saying?!?!?!?!

Ikuto: Didn't you basically admit it in chapter 43.

Amu: ………

Ikuto: Aw, you're so cute. So we're a couple now, right? *Hugs.

Amu: I CAN NOT believe this is happening.

Ikuto: You keep playing hard to get, which makes you even more interesting, Amu.

ShellyCullen: Like a cat playing chase with a mouse.

Amu: S-Start the chapter already!!!

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

****

Day 5, Friday

Recap:

_"Good night." She said and left. I stood there, still thinking._

_Had I ever really known what love was?_

****

Chapter Fourteen:

Why Does Love Always Feel Like A Battlefield?

****

Ikuto POV

I stood in the kitchen, leaning back on the counters as I kept playing the scene in my head. Amu said she loved me…was it true? I sighed and tried to think clearly as my mind went into a haze. What would it be like…to have Amu as mine?

Footsteps creaked down the stairs as I anticipated on a flushed Amu. Instead, Utau came bounding down. I relaxed.

"Spill." Utau ordered and I crossed my arms.

"I thought you were too depressed to listen to anything." I replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm over it now. So tell me…what happened?" She demanded, growing impatient. I looked down at the ground, bored.

"You want to know, just ask Amu. I'm sure she's better with these girl talks with you." I said and she glared up at me, her hands on her hips.

"I would, but…Amu seemed a little confused up there. I don't think she even understands what happened." Utau said as her head hung. She looked back up at me.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'll figure it out soon enough. By the way, do you plan to tell Amu you're in love with her?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. I turned my head to the side, ignoring the comment. It was scary how a like we were sometimes.

"I'll take that as a yes. Goodbye and good luck." She added, waving and walking out the door. I stared down at the tiled floor. Now what?

****

Amu's POV

I laid back on my bed, staring at the ceiling for an endless amount of time. What was I going to do? How would I face Ikuto when I had…confessed with Diamond that I loved him? Would he understand that it was an accident?

It was silent in the room with only my lamp shining light. Diamond was now asleep in her egg, which had been hidden under a towel in a basket. I sighed and rolled onto my side, trying to think of things to do.

I loved Tadase-kun. Ever since the beginning of school. He truly was a great prince who could charm any girl and take care of her. He loved with all his heart and always tried hard on helping others.

My thoughts swayed back to Ikuto and I tried not to get flustered. He was the complete opposite. Quiet, not much of a talker and a BIG pervert, that's for sure. He can be pretty forward at times, and yet everything about him is a big mystery. He's so complicated and confusing.

But Ikuto wasn't bad. He never was. Even when working for the Easter company. He was just lost and broken, trapped by his own duty to work in achieving his goal. He just needed a little help down the right path.

I imagined Tadase-kun. Smiling at me and telling me he loved me. My heart ached to tell him the same, that our feelings were equal and never to be separated. But at the same time, Ikuto was there, lying alone, broken in my lap as I cared for him.

He wouldn't let people into his life, let them help him in his goal. I strive to protect him and heal his unseen wounds, another part of my heart aching for his very presence.

I was confused with the two. Almost like my heart was trying to tell me something my mind couldn't understand. It was sending me a message that had been deleted in the process, and all I was left with is the data.

So what was the answer to my problem? And if I picked one, would it be right?

I closed my eyes and listened to my own heartbeat, seeing both Ikuto and Tadase in my closed eyelids. My heart beat twice as fast for Tadase…and twice as fast for Ikuto. I re-opened my eyes.

Was I…really falling for Ikuto? Without even realizing it?

I sat up and stared at my closed door, hugging my knees to my chest. Even if Ikuto was the true one I loved, that confession was an accident. Only because I still wasn't sure who I love. But I WAS sure I was going to tell Ikuto it was mistake.

And this would all blow over.

****

Ikuto's POV

I laid on my bed with my eyes closed as I thought, restlessly tossing and turning. Amu said she loved me…and I couldn't get the confession out of my mind.

Every time I closed my eyes I pictured her, smiling up at me with the warmth of her unbelievable kindness. She was effortlessly beautiful…and I loved her.

The very thought of this struck a nerve in my very core. A newfound feeling bubbling inside me. I couldn't quite place it though…could it be true love?

I stared at the wall to right, trying to keep my breathing steady and even, but only Amu was filled in me now. Her own presence seemed as natural to me as breathing.

I closed my eyes again and buried my head into the blanket. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I wanted her to believe me this time. And I wanted her at my side forever.

The warmth filling inside me was strong and I no longer felt the uneasiness of discomfort or sorrow. Everything felt right. Everything WAS right. And it always would be with Amu.

A quiet knock sounded at my door and I sat up anxious. I walked up to the door and opened it, leaning my left arm against the doorframe.

Amu looked up at me, her golden eyes shimmering in the darkness of the hallway. She had changed into some pajamas, black pants that ended to her knees and a dark pink tank top. Her hair was disheveled and sloppy, yet she looked too perfect to exist.

I stared at her, more insightful than before, taking in each detail. The way her head was creased slightly in confusion and her lip were parted, showing a hint of her pearl white teeth. She looked at me and I wondered what she was going to say.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly as I nodded, opening the door. She entered and took a seat on the bed, the whole room lit in absolute darkness. I could barely make out her figure, only her face was clear with the bright moonlight falling from the balcony doors.

I sat next to her, watching as she looked down, avoiding my eyes. Amu was nervous, as always. A trait I would never get tired of.

"What did you want, Amu? It's already four in the morning." I stated, glancing at the clock.

She glanced back up at me, her eyes seeming like intense orbs. She sighed.

"You remember that, uh, confession I had back there. In the kitchen…" She began, staring down at the floor again. I nodded, waiting for her to continue. Her usual pink appeared and I smiled.

"Well, I know you know about Diamond, my new guardian character." She said and my lips became a thin line. What was she getting to? Was she afraid I'd tell Nadeshiko?

"Well, you see-." She began and I interrupted her.

"I promise I won't tell your friend." I stated as she looked up at me, bewildered. Maybe that's not what she meant.

"Uh, thank you. For not telling, but…the truth is…" She began, her hands gripping onto the sheets of the bed. What was wrong?

"Diamond…made the confession. Not me. I was just caught up in the moment. I really didn't mean it, and I'm sorry to have lied to you, Ikuto." She stated, finally meeting my gaze, but I dropped my eyes.

The warmth no longer lingered.

****

Amu's POV

I stared at Ikuto, awaiting his answer. He was silent and I felt the need to explain myself.

"I-I didn't do it to be mean! Honest! And…I know you may be mad, since I lied to you to your face. I understand if you hate me now." I replied, looking out the balcony doors.

I peered back at Ikuto, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'll just go." I said, getting up and walking out the door. I came into my room and got under the covers, feeling tears prick at my eyes. Why was I crying? My heart is aching. I can't…can't understand…what's going on.

I woke up to a strange feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling…but it wasn't a good feeling either. I wasn't even sure it was a feeling. Almost a numbing sensation.

I sat up, my eyes half closed as I looked around. The sun was up, high as clouds covered over. It seemed cooler in the room, the weather getting colder.

I walked downstairs, not even bothering to change and walked into the kitchen. It was empty, and I was relieved Ikuto wasn't here…but at the same time, I felt disappointed.

I began to fill in the passion points, even this didn't feel quite right. It never occurred to me that playing around like this could end with us both hurting in the end. Simply because of a misunderstanding.

Digging into the fridge, I found bottles of water and a new milk jug. I grabbed it and opened up cabinets, seeing that there was an endless supply of cereal stored inside. I grabbed a box and poured it into the bowl.

It was quiet and lonely in the house as I ate. Ikuto wasn't here and I began to wonder where he was. Was he really that upset about the fake confession? Because I told such a lie?

I quickly finished and went upstairs, coming to Ikuto's door. Hopefully he wasn't too upset.

****

Rima's POV

I sat in a lawn chair by the outdoor pool. My big, white sunglasses were protecting the glare against the sun along with the wavy black hat on my head.

I carelessly flipped through my magazine, nothing too interesting going on in life. My cell phone began to ring and I picked it up, flipping it open and placing it on ear.

"Hello?" I asked, curious and bored at the same time.

"Rima. Its Nagihiko." My eyes suddenly widened as I sat up with red cheeks. He was calling me?!

"Do you like surprises?" He asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"Depends." I stated and I could hear him laugh on the other line.

"I think you'll like this one."

A tap came to my shoulder and I turned, gasping. Nagihiko stood there, in jeans and a dark blue vest with a white T-shirt under. I had to keep myself in character as I closed my mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to seem angry, but inside I was happy. He smiled and walked towards me.

"I don't know. I couldn't wait to see you." He said shrugging and I felt a wave of uneasiness wash over me. Did he just say…?

"You know, I really like you Rima." He added, taking a step closer and I tried to stand my ground, but I felt myself grow small.

"I'm sorry." He stated and before I could say a word, his lips pressed onto mine. My eyes widened and I could feel tears swell in my eyes from how scared I was feeling. I broke away, my face bright with red and lifted my hand, coming in contact with his cheek.

His head turned to the right, the smack making a loud echo and his cheek started to discolor. I gasped and covered my mouth by my own action. I just hit Nagihiko.

I started running the other way as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't take it…I didn't want this…I can't deal with a heart brake, not again!

****

Amu's POV

"Ikuto?" I called, turning the doorknob to his room. Ikuto stood outside on the balcony, watching the cloudy sky. I sighed and opened it up, coming to his left.

He didn't move or say anything as I came beside him. He continued to look on at the horizon and I waited, nervously pulling at the ends of my hair.

"Are…you okay Ikuto?" I asked and looked up at him. His face was no longer neutral and he began to glare.

"Am I okay?!" He asked harshly and I flinched at his tone. He was still so mad…but I didn't want to end on a sour note.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please understand-."

"Understand?!" Ikuto hissed and looked at me, a cold glare built into his face. I looked at the ground. I couldn't stand the look he was giving me. It was hurting my chest.

"What is there to understand?! It doesn't matter. Its not like I care about you or anything!" He finished and my eyes went wide. It felt like the whole world was swaying from side to side. Ikuto doesn't mean that…does he…?

"So why don't you just go to your kiddy king! He's the one you love, right?! The one you only love!" He yelled and I glared. I felt like I had just been slapped and my throat was choking, holding back the water in my eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and ran out, slamming the door of my room. I collapsed to the floor in tears, hugging myself in an attempt to keep from breaking.

My world was slowly dying. When I thought there was a chance we could all be friends and be happy, it didn't happen. Because no one would ever be satisfied in the end. There was always someone who would end up hurt and alone, the one who was broken on the floor.

That person was me.

__

Saturday

_Sunday_

We haven't spoken in two days despite the rules. Time was running out for the bet, being as it was Monday of the second week, but I no longer cared. I was too mad to.

I went to the bathroom, only to find a note on the sink. I picked it up, seeing Nadeshiko's elegant writing. I was expecting something like this.

_Since you two need to reawaken the passion, today you will be taking a private dance class. An out fit is prepared on the shelf. A car will be waiting outside for you at around 3:40 p.m. Be ready._

I sighed and got into the shower, trying to relax my aching muscles. This day would end up a mess, that's for sure. And why was Ikuto so mad over a little lie?

I changed into the outfit, which was a plain black dress. It had on strap on the right side and the sides slipped open, revealing my legs and the ballet flats. I decided on putting my hair to a half up, side ponytail. It was time.

I walked downstairs and searched out the window, seeing a black limo outside. My eyes narrowed at the vehicle and I wondered if Nadeshiko had really gotten THAT as the ride. I walked out side and approached it.

The driver was standing in front and motioned for me to come forward. "Are you Hinamori Amu?" He asked as I nodded. Then he opened the door.

I slipped into the dark leather seats and twinkling light on the ceiling. There was a fridge and a screen covering the driver so I was completely alone. I sighed and the door opened again.

In came Ikuto, who had yet to speak to me. He wore a black tux, making him look the best I had ever seen. I had to restrain myself from staring. And at the same time, I had to keep myself from crying.

The car started driving and we sat there, no speaking as always. We were as far apart as possible, the gap between us not nearly enough. I bit my lip, and looked at the lights above again.

Time passed slowly and the car came to a halt. The door swung open again as Ikuto came out. And so did I.

We were at a dance studio. It was two floors and gave off a professional look. I followed Ikuto as he entered the building. This was going to be a long night.

**XP**

"Hug her waist, hug her waist. Yes, and point the toe, Hinamori." I sighed and rolled my eyes, pointing my right toe again. We had a crazy, over reacting dance instructor.

The dancing wasn't helping us, the way Nadeshiko hoped. Or maybe this was her idea as a punishment for neglecting each other for two days.

Ikuto was basically ignoring me, barely touching my sides and glaring at everything around the room. I was quiet, trying to make an effort not to "accidentally" step on his shoe with the high heels I had conveniently slipped on.

"Now two steps to the left. Yes, that's it. Amu keep pointing. Ikuto, stare at your partner." The woman instructed. I hadn't made up with Ikuto, but I could tell we wanted the same thing. To get the hell out of here.

"Dancing is an art! It has to hurt to look good! Now, break!" We immediately dropped our hands from each other, taking a few steps back. Ikuto walked away somewhere and I stood in the dance room.

"Amu, you need to work on your appearance when dancing. Maybe a change from heels to flats would help. Can you get another pair from the closet?" She asked and I nodded, walking out of the room. Anything to get out of there.

I pushed the door forward and found darkness. I couldn't quite make out anything in the room as I squinted and took a step in. I ended up tripping over something.

The ground came in a quick motion as I fell forward, onto something warm and oddly comfortable. I looked up into blue orbs.

"Ikuto!" I called, surprised and confused. What is he doing on the closet floor? My chest began to hurt again as memories flooded back, but I ignored them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting off the boy. He got up as well.

"I don't feel like doing the dance steps. I was just sleeping before you came." I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of boy sleeps in dark closets?"

"What kind of girl is clumsy enough to fall onto a sleeping boy?"

I glared into the darkness still mad at him, but smiled a bit. Somehow, talking like this was making it better. A little.

"Well, let's just forget about it. We have to get back to the class." I said and made my way to the door. It suddenly closed with a slam and I looked back to see Ikuto's hand pressing against it.

"We don't have to, you know." He said, leaning down over me and even in the darkness I could see he was trying to be nice to me, despite the pain ringing in his low voice. The offer was tempting though, especially the way Ikuto said it. Like a secret get away he mentioned a while back. I shook my head and turned back to him.

"Yes, we do. Nadeshiko will kill us! I may not like this class, but it's better than her wrath." I stated and Ikuto sighed.

"Alright." He gave in and I smiled at what **I** had accomplished, turning and twisting the doorknob. When it didn't open I tried the other way. Nothing. I twisted and pulled and pushed without any luck. My eyes widened as fear crept up on me.

I was locked in a dark closet…with the one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

****

_ShellyCullen: Man, I wish I was Amu right now! I would totally want to be locked up in a closet with Ikuto!_

_Amu: And do what exactly?_

_ShellyCullen: Jeez, Amu. Really? Of course I would make his cat ears pop up somehow. Then I would make him play guitar hero with me._

_Amu: But you suck at guitar hero._

_ShellyCullen: What does it matter anyway?! I would be playing with Ikuto! That's what counts!_

_Amu: Hmm, I think he's not here in this chat because he's afraid of you._

_ShellyCullen: No, that's not it. He's in your room now. Looking at your bras or something._

_Amu: WHAT?! *Runs to kill Ikuto._

_ShellyCullen: Amu, I was kidding! Oh well, please review!_

_This is the last chapter I'm writing before my vacation so I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, I'm talking to YOU!!! Person staring blankly at the screen. Quit staring with that goofy grin on your face! Are you mad I left you with a cliffy? Hehe. Long reviews are always encouraged and I'd really enjoy reading them all before I go for some inspiration! See you all in a week!_

_;3 ^-^ ;3_

_Story Will Be Continued On August 14th_


	15. Chapter 15

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: So, this chapter is basically a flashback. Before we go forward, we have to go backward. Hope you enjoy the secrets this story has to offer! ;3**

**Back from vacation! It was a fun week, but I kept thinking about this story. It drove me crazy! Honest. I might even post TWO chapters today if I have time. So, where did I go?**

**I went to this resort my family goes to every year. There's corn everywhere and I didn't see any stoplights! I'm used to the suburbs, not much of a country girl. **

**Anyway, you're probably all waiting for the chapter, rather than me blabbering on about my life, so here it is! **

**;3 ^-^ ;3**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

_**Flashbacks**_

_**Understanding the Past**_

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Hidden Truths**

**Rima's POV**

_6 months ago_

I can't believe this. I rushed to the Royal garden, clutching my backpack in my arms. Apparently, there was an emergency. One I wasn't informed in.

I came to the door, trying to catch my breath and make sure no one saw me out of character. Then, I pulled the door open and stepped inside.

The garden was all in order. I looked all around, trying to find some sort of fire starting or rats going around. There was only the flowers and sunrays sweeping over the dome, the fountain giving a relaxing era.

I sighed and stood in the center, trying to figure out what was going on. Why the emergency? Why did I get a text that-?

"Rima?"

I turned to see Tadase, looking over a pile of papers in front of him. I gave him my usual neutral expression, a little curious. What was going on?

"Do you need something?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. The blonde hairs to his face fell a bit out of place, but that didn't affect his image.

"I…got a message. Some emergency about the Royal Garden…?" I asked, letting the question linger. He gave a puzzled look that melted into a small smile.

"I think Kukai pulled a little prank on you." He stated and I stared at him, wide eyed. This…was…a…prank???!!! This is sooooo not funny.

"Don't take it personally, though. Being the new queen chair, he's just testing your…skills. It's not to make fun of you or anything." He said and I sighed, taking a seat in a chair. I put my chin into the palm of my hand and relaxed. Tadase looked up at me from his work.

"Something wrong, Mashiro-san?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, its just…being new here is hard. No one seems to understand why I even took this role in the first place." I stated and sighed.

"Why did you take on this role? It was a choice, after all." Tadase asked, now that the paper work had been pushed a side. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing really…but, you can call me Rima now." I said, staring at the stone floor. My cheeks felt a little hot, but I hid them under my composed character. I couldn't see Tadase's expression, but he seemed happy.

"Rima-chan."

**Nagihiko's POV**

_9 weeks ago_

I paced around my room, thinking. Today I was going to confess. Today I was going to tell my feelings for Rima.

Since she came into role as the new queen chair, after Nadeshiko had left the guardians in order to continue dance, I had become the Jack chair, watching her silently.

Rima was…a stubborn girl, that's for sure. She was quiet, very sophisticated and well rounded. But…the way she smiled, that one second I'd seen her truly happy. _That_ was the day I fell in love with her.

I took a deep breath and headed toward her house. Hopefully, after being friends for quite some time, she'd return my feelings. Hopefully she'd understand.

I came to the front door and stared at her house, trying to remember this day as best I could. This was going to be the best day…if it all worked out. I was about to knock on the door when I heard a giggle.

My head turned, toward the bushes on the side. Behind that was the backyard. I quietly headed over, as not to disturb any peace or property around. Rima stood in the backyard, laughing…along with Tadase.

I watched in confusion. Why were they there alone? It couldn't be a meeting, could it? I thought about that idea, although, they were the king and queen. My thoughts were interrupted as they began to speak.

"Don't you think…we should tell them now?" Tadase asked and Rima sighed, sitting on one of the green lawn chairs. Tadase sat on the one next to her, his feet planted on the side as he leaned over.

"No…not yet." Rima answered simply as she looked down at her folded arms. Tadase seemed a little disappointed.

"But, our friends have a right to know. They are more understanding than you'd think." Tadase smiled as a small grin caressed Rima's face. I took a step closer, as to get in better earshot of the conversation

"Yes, your right. They do…but maybe after things settle down a bit. I don't want this to get out of hand." Rima replied as her hand came to Tadase's cheek, lightly touching his skin. My eyes widened. Were…they…?

"Alright. We'll wait. And then we'll tell them. I love you, Rima-chan." He smiled and I froze. Rima's head turned to him.

"As do I."

**Rima's POV**

_3 weeks ago_

I was sitting in Amu's room, perched on the side of her bed as my legs swung over. Nadeshiko was on a chair in front of me and Hoshina-san stood with her arms crossed.

Amu was beside me, seeming a little nervous and flustered. We were all quiet…and none of us liked the overbearing silence.

"Okay…why are we here?" Hoshina demanded and we all looked over at her. She sure was an impatient super star. I never liked celebrities. And this is why.

"Calm done, Utau-san. I'm sure Amu has a purpose for all this." Nadeshiko smiled and Hoshina turned her head, making a 'humph' sound. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Amu? You have an announcement of some sort?" Nadeshiko encouraged and Amu nodded. What did she have to say?

"It's…well, about Tadase-kun." She started and we all turned to her. Her blush grew and she looked at the ground. It was amazing how different she seemed at school. Although, I was the same way.

"I…um…I'm going to admit to him. That I like him." She whispered, still staring at the floor. My eyes widened as I covered them with my neutral expression.

"That's great, Amu. You're finally trying to win his heart. And admitting to us is the first step." Nadeshiko smiled and Amu nodded.

"Finally have the guts to tell someone you love them. I was wondering when you'd come out of your shell." Hoshina added. I just nodded in agreement.

"T-Thank you guys, for listening. And understanding. I'm going to tell him when he gets back from vacation." The girls smiled and started adding in ways to give him hints. I left the room to make a phone call.

"Tadase? We have a slight problem…"

**O.O**

"Tadase has…a girlfriend?" Amu asked as her face paled. Nadeshiko nodded sadly at Amu's expression. We were all together in the garden, reading Tadase's new letter.

"I'm sorry, Amu. I know you wanted to admit, but…maybe it wasn't meant to be." Nadeshiko said to comfort her. Amu looked down at the ground, her expression unreadable.

"Amu…" I said, gripping the side of her blazer. She shook her head.

"I-Its okay…I guess, I always knew I'd never be able to have Tadase-kun. I…I have to go." Amu choked out and bolted out of the dome.

"Amu!" Nadeshiko called and I stood still, watching the water fountain. I'm sorry, Amu. But I don't want you to get hurt from me. I don't want anyone to be hurt.

**Saaya's POV**

_A few days ago_

"Are you able to do it, Yamabuki-san?" The voice asked from the other end. I walked around the bedroom, grinning widely.

"Do it? I'll be more than happy to. Just to see the great and powerful Amu Hinamori crushed is enough satisfaction. Even if it is a tiny, innocent peck on the lips."

"Good." The voice whispered and sighed in relief. I stopped in my tracks, taking a break from pacing.

"But…I have to ask. Why are you telling me all this, anyway? What are you planning, Fujisaki?" I wondered.

It was silent for a few seconds as I waited, tapping my foot against the wood paneled floor.

"Let's just say…the help I require involves more than just me." Nagihiko finished and hung up.

**Amu's POV**

_3 weeks and one day_

I was in my room, sitting on the floor with my knees drawn to my chest. Tadase had a girlfriend…just before I was to confess?

I was hiding my head in my knees, while my guardian characters stood before me.

"Don't worry, Amu-chan! You can try again next time!" Ran called cheering.

"Next time? He has a girlfriend. I'm not taking his happiness away." I muttered and it was silent again.

"You don't know, Amu. Maybe they'll break up." Miki said and I lifted my head up a bit.

"Break up?! What am I, the rebound?" I asked and they all shook their heads.

"Amu, Desu! Miki didn't mean it like-."

"I know, I know…I just…I don't feel very well. Can you guys just leave me alone for a while?" I pleaded, hiding my head away again. I took the silence as a yes.

I began to think of why I was so sad. Tadase just had a girlfriend. Its not like he would be single forever. Or waiting for me forever. I let out a rigid sigh.

"Amu-chan! Its-!"

"I said leave me alone." I stated, looking up. Only, I was met with a person I hadn't seen in a long time. Ikuto.

"Iku…to?" I asked, whispering his name in the room. Ikuto had left me at the carnival that night…why was he here now?

He looked down at with a strange expression held in his eyes. I couldn't make out what he was feeling at the moment, but I could feel the sweet taste of reunion in the air. He stared at me as I watched him closely.

What was he doing here?

I wanted to ask him about a million questions. Why did he leave me before? Why was he back now? Would this be the REAL last visit?

But just seeing him, feeling the very presence of him in the room was good enough…for now. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

I crawled over to him, almost as if having no self-control over my body, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I had missed Ikuto so much…just wanting now to last forever. His arms wound around my waist and I buried my head into his chest.

I don't remember how long we were alone in each other's arms, but it felt comforting. Even with Tadase having a girlfriend, it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was this moment. Right here, right now.

I smiled. I felt almost stupid. Why was I crying over Tadase? I should be happy for him. That he had found someone he cared about. And if he were ever hurt I would comfort him…just like this.

And maybe…just maybe…one day, he can be the one I share a moment with like I am with Ikuto. To know that nothing else matters…but him.

**Yaya's POV**

"CANDY!" I yelled, taking the pile of sweetarts and bubble gum in my arms. I loved candy to death, just tasting the yummy food tingling in my mouth gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

"Not too much, Yaya. You'll get a sugar rush." Mom stated and I pouted, but dropped the delicious sugary treats.

Dad came over and patted my head. "How's our little Yaya?" He asked,

smiling as my eyes sparkled.

"Piggyback ride!" I declared, hopping onto his back. He began to laugh too, running around the house. Then Tsubasa started to cry.

"Oh, looks like we'll have to take a break kiddo!" Dad said as I sighed and got off. Mom stored the candy away and walked with father upstairs to the two-year-old.

I came into the living room and slumped over the couch. Today was just like every other day. And tomorrow it would be the same. It was always like this since Tsubasa was born. It wasn't fair.

I wished for attention too! Why did it all have to go to him? I was once a baby. Once as cute. I sighed and sat up. Being a big sister was hard work.

The doorbell rang and I checked the peephole, seeing a smiling Tadase-kun. I opened the door, confused.

"Happy birthday Yaya! I know its tomorrow, but I thought an early present would be better." He stated, handing me a white grocery bag.

I smiled and accepted the gift. I still had my friends, so I'll be fine.

I checked the bag and a wide grin spread across my face.

I Love Candy.

**ShellyCullen: So…were any of you expecting that? Hopefully not. Next chapter comes back to the closet scene. ****:)**

**LOL. XD Wow, that sounded wrong… Sadly, school starts in about a week for me. And that means less updates. T-T So, let's enjoy our freedom before they take us against our freewill to that prison called school!**

**Amu: Hey, what about us?**

**Ikuto: Yeah. What are we? Raw meat?**

**Shelly: There's no time for chats! I have to get this chapter out today!**

**Ikuto: Sure, whatever. Forget about us.**

**Amu: Its not like we're important or anything.**

**Shelly: -Sigh- Okay, okay. Here, entertain yourselves with this. Listen to Nickelback or something.**

**Amu, Ikuto: ???**

**Shelly: Long reviews, please!!! **

**;3 ^-^ ;3 **


	16. Chapter 16

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: So here is the closet scene chapter! And I was going to post this yesterday instead of that flashback chapter, but I didn't have it finished yet and I had a party to go to. Since I promised a chapter, I had to put the flashback one. Which I will explain now.**

**Rima: I have been Tadase's "girlfriend" the whole time and none of my friends knew or know.**

**Nagihiko: I was going to confess to Rima when I saw her with Tadase.**

**Amu: Ikuto came back from the carnival the day after I found out Tadase had a girlfriend. Let's pretend chapter 43 doesn't exist. **

**Yaya: I got candy from Tadase on my birthday before he left for vacation!**

**Saaya: Nagihiko told me Amu was at the mall that one day and I planned to kiss her "precious" boyfriend.**

**Shelly: And that's it…I think. Wow, this is the most Shugo Chara characters I've had in one chat.**

**Ikuto: How do you feel?**

**Shelly: Special! So…uh…OH! The chapter! Read it and enjoy! ;3**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Lollipop, Lollipop**

**Amu's POV**

I stood in horror, staring blankly at the door. What had just happened didn't quite register.

I was locked in a closet with a perverted cat boy!!! What was I going to do now?!?!

I began to take deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Its okay, Amu. Ikuto's still a little mad at you. I'm sure he's far too upset to try anything. I turned around, when something round and slimy entered my mouth.

I screamed, causing the object to fall out.

"Jeez, don't like lollipops?" Ikuto asked from the darkness surrounding me. I tried to adjust my eyes, to see clearly, but all I could make out was a dark figure.

"L-Lollipops?" I asked, bewildered. That's what just happened?

"Yeah, what did you think it was?" He asked in a deep, seductive voice. I suddenly noticed how close he was, with a lollipop in his own mouth. I staggered back.

"N-Nothing! Just…where did you get them? Hopefully not in here." I said as he twirled the stick in his mouth.

"No. They were outside on the front desk. I snagged some for later on." He stated, looking back at me.

"Oh." I answered, peering down at the ground. It was silent again. I turned around and started knocking on the wooden door, distracted earlier from the main event.

"Hello?! Anyone there?" I asked, beginning to bang on the flat surface. The only sound was coming from the door as I felt powerless.

"They can't hear you. The only people here is the front desk lady and that dance instructor." Ikuto replied to my unspoken question. I sighed as an idea popped into my head.

"My cell phone!" I called out, reaching for my pockets. I was met with smooth silk. That's right, I left my cell phone out there. I was still wearing the black dress.

"You have yours?" I asked Ikuto, hopeful. He shook his head. Of course. Why is it that the one time you desperately need something, you don't have it?!

"We're stuck here." I stated, the words finally sinking in. What were we going to do now?! Please tell me Ikuto isn't in his usual teasing mood.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared at Amu, or what I was able to make out. It really was dark in the closet. The whole reason why I decided to sleep in here. Amu was still pounding on the door and calling for help as I stood behind her, bored already. Well, this is awkward.

She turned around and walked forward only to bump into my chest.

"Sorry." She muttered backing up and I was sure she was blushing. She began to touch the walls.

"Do you see a switch?" She asked, slightly tripping over a few boxes placed on the ground. A small light flickered and the room was in sight as I adjusted my eyes.

"There." Amu stated proudly, turning back to me. She was still wearing that long, black dress. In the car, it was hard not to sneak peeks at how good she actually looked in it.

She made her way back to me and started looking in the cardboard boxes. I still had the candy in my mouth, making sure not to choke on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning over her squatting figure. She glanced up at me, startled and jumped a little.

"J-Just looking for a clip or something. Maybe we can pick the lock." She stated, her face glued to the objects inside.

"Amu. I don't think it's locked. It might just be jammed." I stated as she stood up and glared at me.

"Well, you do something then!" She yelled at me as her eyes narrowed. "And quit sucking on that lollipop!"

I smirked and took out the treat. "Alright. Here, hold this for me." I added, placing it in her own mouth and walking to the door. I smiled as I heard her spit it out.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto took the candy stick and placed it in _my_ mouth, walking past me. I felt myself twitch and blush as I pulled it out.

"Y-YOU PERVERT! Your saliva's all over it!!!" I yelled to him, trying to hide the blush coming. An indirect kiss…

"So? Its not like we haven't kissed before. Do you know how much saliva was shared then?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow. My whole face was a completely different temperature.

"T-That was just for the b-bet! Don't take things like that seriously!" I said as he looked down at the ground, disappointed by this fact. My eyes widened. Wait…

"I know. But…maybe you should remind yourself that." He stated, turning and twisting the doorknob.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" I asked trying to keep my cool and spicy character on. Maybe he…knows I might like him!!!

After his attempt to open the door and my many phases of red, he sighed.

"We'll just have to wait. I don't know how long we'll be here." Ikuto stated, shoving his hands in his pockets. I groaned in irritation. I was so HUNGRY! And all we had was…a lollipop. One filled with his germs.

"Your hungry." Ikuto stated, plainly. My mouth dropped open, confused. Uh…am I really _that _easy to read???

"Eat the lollipop." He answered and I looked down at the one in my hand, considering the idea. Then I shook my head.

"N-No way! This is yours! I want my own." I said and crossed my arms. I'm not eating it again.

"Well, yours is on the floor. So unless you'd like yours with lint and dust bunnies, I suggest you eat the one in your hand."

I gave a sour look, turning my head to the side. At times like this, I can't believe how persuasive Ikuto can be. He can make the most unthinkable things possible.

I sighed and slowly stuck the candy back in my mouth, making a face at how wet and slimy it already was. Ikuto will probably never let me live this down.

He also seemed hungry, I could tell by the way he licked his lips. I felt guilty for taking his snack away.

"Well, thanks…" I added.

I glanced back up at him and he stared back at me in wonder. I was suddenly lost in his blue eyes, somehow dropping the candy in my mouth. He was already so close, leaning down in front of me. I felt my eyes close slightly…

And the lights went out.

I took a step back, tripping completely over a small box on the floor. My stomach flipped as the ground came in contact with my back and a box opened when I realized that small feathers were falling all around.

Ikuto was above me and I tried my hardest not to look into his face. What if I did something like that again?! What was I going to do?! And why did I feel myself…give into it?!

The questions raced in my head as my heart was thumping in a strange, uneven way. Ikuto looked back at me….and I noticed something different about him.

His eyes were…brighter than earlier. Maybe that's why I was so moved by them before.

I wasn't sure what we were doing, just as the white softness fell around us. The pain of the confession returned and I looked down. I have to tell him…

"Ikuto." I stated and he stared at me, curiously. I let out a breath. "The confession…it, well. It wasn't exactly a lie. I'm just…not sure yet." I let out and bit my lip. Now what?

Ikuto's expression was of pure confusion, shocked into a strange look. It soon was composed into his usual cool face, but his eyes were still as intense.

"So, are you saying…"

"I don't know what I'm saying." I interrupted, trying to keep cool.

"Hmm. Well, that's alright." He smirked down at me with a grin too big for his own good.

"Because I know that I love you." If my heart could stop, I swear that's what happened.

"You what???!!!"

The door flung open and we both turned to see the dance instructor staring at down at us. I remembered the feathers…and the position we were in. My cheeks heated in embarrassment.

"I see your already having your own fun. Well, class dismissed." She said and sighed, walking back down the hall.

That sure was interesting…

**XD**

"Ikuto…" I said. We were back limo, heading to Rima's home.

"Hmm?" He asked and I felt myself twitch.

"Okay, I know I said that…confession in the closet…but do you really have to hug me?!" I asked, stuck in Ikuto's iron grasp. His arms were around my waist as his face was buried into my hair. He hasn't let go of me since we left the dance studio.

"You confessed to me…I'm not letting go until I feel like it." Ikuto said, now placing his chin on my left shoulder.

"I-I said MAYBE!!!" I corrected him, waving my arms around. I felt him shrug.

"Aren't I allowed personal space?" I muttered, mostly to myself. Ikuto only brought me closer, leaning me back into his chest.

"I wouldn't expect any space alone for a while." He stated into my ear as I blushed, once again. Maybe confessing that way wasn't the right approach…

"L-Let go of me, stupid!" I yelled, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"You're still calling me names, Amu-koi?" He asked, his nose running along the side of my cheek.

"W-We're not going out! I said I wasn't sure yet!!!" I tried to make him understand, but he sighed in delight.

"You smell like vanilla and strawberries." He commented, ignoring me and digging his face into my neck. It tickled a little and I tried my best not to laugh. I was right. It was going to be a long night.

**;)**

"You okay, Amu-chan?" Dia asked as I sat on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. Ikuto…loved me?

"Amu? You have to change into clothes. You don't want to catch cold." She added and I looked down, the towel wrapped around my body. My hair was down and dripping wet, but the confession from earlier kept me from worrying.

"Alright." I stated, getting up and opening the door. But something fell on me.

"AHHH!" I screamed, almost falling over the pressure and weight of it. I turned to the object, seeing Ikuto over me.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I shouted, trying to shield my body away. Ikuto just smirked down.

"You've been in the bathroom awhile. I missed you." He stated, lifting my head up with a finger and softly kissing me. My eyes widened and I backed up.

"I-I'm in a TOWEL! Get OUT!" I began to push Ikuto out the door, but he grabbed my shoulders and brought me into his chest.

"I already have it. Here." I felt cloth fall over my face and looked at the fabric, my mouth touching the floor.

"T-This is one of YOUR shirts! I'm not wearing this!" I flung the clothing back at him and he sighed, but still kept that smirk on.

"You don't have any other choice, Amu. Nadeshiko called. All the clothes she got you burned to the ground." He stated casually. I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Fine. They didn't burn. But Nadeshiko did call. She can't drop them off this time." I ran passed Ikuto and checked my bed and drawers. There weren't any clothes there, only a pair of underwear and a bra were in place.

I wanted to sit and sulk.

"I'm changing now, out." I said, looking at the shirt he had given me. It was a black, short sleeve and would probably reach my waist.

"Whatever, perverted kid. I'm still coming in after your done." He replied, waving lazily and walking out. I began to change.

I felt…a little strange. Not only was I wearing Ikuto's shirt, but I was COMPLETELY intoxicated by the smell. I brought the top to my nose again, taking a big whiff and sighing in delight. Then I plopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Now that…Ikuto confessed to me and I sort of confessed, what was going to happen? Could we…be together?

An image of us getting married popped in my head. Ikuto back in that black tux and me in all white. I had to admit, it looked pretty nice…

But…what about Tadase-kun???

I felt the bed shift and looked over at Ikuto, wide eyed. He was sitting on the bed, staring down at my figure, which was still laying on the bed. I felt my cheeks heat and tried to concentrate on something else.

"So…" Ikuto began, a small smirk gathering on his face. I did my best to keep a glare on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You look pretty good in one of my shirts." He said and laid on his stomach, watching me curiously. What is this cat planning?

"Hey…" Ikuto stated, bringing his hand out and began to rub his index finger against my collar bone. I couldn't quite breathe right…and my stomach had dropped about ten feet.

"Since we confessed…" He continued to go along the bone, his finger twirling over it, my breathing like panting now.

"Want to make-out?" He asked, looking down at me. I tried to refuse, opening my mouth to shout something out at him, but he was still touching me, which was leaving me speechless. All that happened was my mouth hanging open, again.

His head retreated and he laughed, making my face a bubble of dark red. He's STILL teasing me?! After the confession?!

Ikuto looked back and tilted his head to the side.

"Well…I wouldn't mind making out. Do you want to?" He asked and I glared.

"W-Who in their right mind would want to make-out with YOU?!" I yelled, blood pounding in my ears. I turned my body away from him, being my own stubborn self. I could see Dia giving a small smile at us, peeking out from the bathroom.

"You would. You confessed after all." He added and I looked back at him, still angry.

"N-NO! I think you're the one who wants to make-out with me! You're the one who keeps bringing it up." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He smiled.

"Of course. Who _wouldn't_ want to make-out with you?" He asked and my eyes lingered to the pillows as my blush grew. Well, that was kind of sweet to say.

"I-I'm hungry." I blurted out and sat up. Ikuto chuckled and got up as well.

"Alright. We'll order pizza today, kid. Then we'll make-out."

"YOU PERVERT!!!"

**Nadeshiko's POV**

"Well, aren't they cute?" I asked, watching Amu and Ikuto as Yaya stood next to me.

"Hehe. Amu-chi and Ikuto-san, together forever! Do you think they're happy?" Yaya asked, giving me a child-ish look.

"Amu's still so stubborn. She probably won't give in until she thinks its time." I sighed and laughed at Amu's blush.

"And what about Ikuto-san?" Yaya questioned. I laughed harder.

"I believe he goes at his own pace. He'll be driving her crazy before they become exclusive." I took out my cell phone and began to dial. "So, why don't we help the happy couple?"

Yaya giggled and jumped up and down. "Yes!"

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto began to order the pizza as I sat on the couch, trying to keep the shirt from riding up. It was still a little short and since Ikuto refused to give me any bottom, I was walking around in underwear, barely hidden.

Ikuto's such a pervert, he probably wants me to be stuck in panties! This was so cruel…and not funny at all! I'm sure Rima would agree with this.

The cat boy sat down next to me, clicking the off button and sighing. I began to slowly shift away from him. Maybe if he doesn't notice…

"Should we earn some points?" Ikuto asked and I froze. The bet.

"You…You STILL want to go on with this bet?!" I asked, astounded. I'd thought the whole 'confessions' would throw him off, or at the very least…call it off.

"Yes. Don't you remember the rewards? I get to have you as my slave. And I can assure you, things will be different." He smirked as a chill ran up my spine. Now I have to win.

"I-I'm not losing to you! And when that happens, you can't be perverted to me!" I said in triumph. Ikuto gave his pouting face.

"But I thought you loved me?" He asked in a small voice. My eyes widened.

"I-I never said that! And stop with the face!" I yelled, crossing my arms and turning.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable, _Amu_?" He pulled me back and I yelped in surprise. His hand lightly lifted my chin up so I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"I think…you're the sweetest thing that every happened to me." He whispered to me and held me closer than before. My cheeks heated up again, but the gesture was different. Ikuto was serious…and a funny feeling was bubbling up inside me.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it!" I stated and ran to the door. The pizza was there, along with the delivery man.

"K-Kukai?"

Kukai stood there in a dark hat and pizza boxes in his hand. He smiled at me as his green eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Whoa. Hinamori? What are you doing here? I thought Rima's parents ordered some pizzas or something." He smiled and handed me the hot cardboard. I took it and placed it on a table nearby.

"Huh? Nadeshiko didn't tell you? I'm here with Ikuto." I stated and he gave a strange look.

"I, uh…can see that." He stated, peering down at my outfit. Ikuto's T-shirt.

"I-Its n-not what you think!" I yelled out in an attempt to save myself. He laughed though at my embarrassed reaction.

"Its okay. I believe you. That will be $26 dollars." He replied, holding his hand out.

"R-Right." I took the money from the table and handed it to him, along with the tip.

"Bye!" I called and closed the door, bringing the food into the living room. Ikuto already had the table set up, place mats and drinks in order.

I put the box on the table just as the stereo turned on.

"Huh?" I asked bewildered, a slow song playing. Crazy for you?

"I-Ikuto? Did you turn on the stereo?" I asked, but Ikuto towered over me with a strange expression of anticipation on his face.

"Amu…" He called and pounced.

What the heck happened to Ikuto?!?!?!

**Shelly: Hmm, this chapter was cute. Ikuto's going all over the place though. And Amu's so stubborn. Gosh. I made this chappie extra long for all of you! I mean, Ikuto confessed! And so did Amu…sort of. **

**Ikuto: So you do like me Amu?**

**Amu: I-I never said I did!**

**Ikuto: Yes you did. You said that in the closet.**

**Amu: I said MAYBE!!!**

**Ikuto: Aw…Shelly, she's warming up to the idea of us as a couple. Finally. I've waited long enough.**

**Amu: ………**

**Shelly: Review if you think Amu is stubborn or Ikuto is hot! ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: Okay, in this chappie I don't own any songs or jingles! Sadly, I only own the plot for this story.**

**And, OMG! I wrote 16 pages for this chapter! A new record. Didn't think it'd be THIS long, but I wanted the chapter to end at the right place, so I continued. Are you happy now, reviewers?**

**Also, to ANIMEGIRL67213: In your review, you were exactly right! This amazed me. Can you read minds?! O.o Jk but good guess! ^-^**

**And to NATSUYA801923: OMG! Thank you sooo much for the long review! Honestly, that made my day! I was so happy about it. Thank you! :3**

**Ikuto: So…the extra long chapter?**

**Amu: Is starting now?**

**Shelly: Yep. Oh! And just so you know, the beginning of this chapter is still Monday night and when they wake up its Tuesday! Of the second week. Hope you love it!**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

**Recap:**

"_Amu…" He called and pounced._

_What the heck happened to Ikuto?!?!?!_

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Ikuto's Weakness**

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto pounced onto me, causing me to fall back on the couch. He pinned my hands to the side, holding me down under his body as I started to struggle out. Sadly, I was having no luck what so ever.

There was no time to talk, or think for that matter. Ikuto had already lowered his head down and onto my lips. The kiss was rougher, and much more intense than the others.

I couldn't quite tell what was going on, my head swimming with Ikuto's scent everywhere, drilling any thought out of my head in a second. I was in shock, not even able to tell which way was up until he began to lick my lips.

I kept my mouth shut, in fear of this attacking cat boy. He kept protesting, licking them more anxiously and slightly nibbling on them. It was hard not to scream or gasp, but my lips were sealed. At one point Ikuto gave up and started nuzzling my neck.

I let out a sigh of relief, despite the fact that my face was hot and I could feel sweat beading up at my hairline. Ikuto's hands went lower and began to pull my shirt up.

"I-IKUTO!!!" I screamed, struggling again. My hands were free, pulling the side of the shirt down against Ikuto's hand. He was urgent now, his head coming onto my left ear and took a soft bite into the lobe.

"T-This is CRAZY! Let GO!" I demanded, but Ikuto wouldn't respond. Instead, he grabbed my legs and pulled them around his waist, dragging me closer. I was beginning to a little faint from the spinning room.

Ikuto continued to pull the shirt as my hands were tangled in the mess. My heart was thumping, pounding against my chest until it hurt and my breathing went rigid. Ikuto began to sniff my shirt.

Wait a minute…

**Kukai's POV**

I walked around the house, finding a grinning Nadeshiko and Yaya. I waved to them.

"Hey! How did I-." Nadeshiko's hand clamped over my mouth as she dragged me into the bushes.

"Kukai. You're going to ruin our hiding place if you talk that loud." She stated and I nodded, sitting up correctly. Yaya just laughed.

"Sorry. Is the plan working?" I whispered and Nadeshiko smirked.

"Perfectly. Ikuto-san is attacking Amu as if she were a mouse for this cat. Were exactly did you pick the catnip, anyway?" She asked and I smiled.

"Well, when Amu had gotten flustered I was able to sneak some onto her shirt." I replied and Nadeshiko nodded in approval.

"Good. Yaya was able to stick some into Amu's shampoo. I wonder when he'll return to normal and notice he really has harassed Amu." She snickered and I raised an eyebrow.

"You sure we should be getting involved like this?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty as I rubbed the back of my head and a sheepish smile crept on my face.

"We're setting them up, aren't we? We might as well have some fun." Nadeshiko added. I chuckled lightly and leaned back onto my hands.

"What was with that song though?" I questioned and Yaya bounced over.

"I did it! You can't have fun without music, right?" She chirped and we both clamped a hand over her mouth. I smiled.

"You sure are something, Nadeshiko."

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto sniffed my shirt as I examined my side. Tiny little brown herbs were on it. I took a whiff of the strange things and gasped. Catnip?!

I felt my face change into disappointment. This is all about catnip? N-Not that I care. I snapped out of my realization and pushed Ikuto away with all my strength.

He sat up, bringing me up with him as well, the most innocent and sad expression on his angelic face. I fought the urge to hug him or cover him in kisses. I-I mean…COMFORT him!

"Uh…I think, your crazy for catnip…" I stated, backing up from Ikuto and walking backwards toward the kitchen. Only instead of staying, Ikuto seemed to perk up.

A smirk spread across his face and his eyes were filled with excitement and an almost desire. He bent down, as if ready to pounce on me again. My thoughts scrambled in my head.

I'm screwed.

Ikuto bolted to me, faster than ever as I came to the stairs. He grabbed me again, his arms tugging me back and whirling me around to face him. He began kissing me hard on the lips as I pulled his hair, hoping he'd let go. Only, I heard him groan in pleasure and he started pulling the shirt up, yet again.

I had no other choice.

I squeezed my eyes shut, got as far away from Ikuto as he allowed and tore the shirt off, throwing it onto his head. I began to continue up the stairs, relieved to be away from the teenage boy.

I got to the first room I saw, which was the bathroom, and shut the door, locking it. I was alright…for now.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, confused. I pulled off cloth from my head, seeing as it was the shirt Amu was wearing. Why had she taken it off? Or better yet…where was she?!

I walked up stairs, checking her room to see her sleeping chara and an empty bathroom. I walked out, suspicious. The door across the hall opened and Amu's head popped out.

"Hey." I called just before the door slammed. I felt my eye twitch. That was irritating.

"Amu." I called, approaching the door and lightly knocking. There was no response. I sighed.

"Amu…why did you take off your shirt? And why are you hiding from me?" I asked, waiting for an answer. The door opened a crack.

"A-Are you…okay now?" She whispered and I was trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. OKAY now?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, handing her the shirt back. She shook her head.

"C-Catnip. There's some on that shirt and you started attacking me." She said, avoiding my gaze. My eyes widened.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned, trying to see if she had any scars on her face. None were found, but I did see a red spot on her neck.

"N-No…not exactly." She began to blush a deep red as I swung the door open.

"What do you-."

I stopped mid sentence. I don't know what surprised me more. The smell of strong catnip and vanilla radiating off her skin, or the fact that all she was wearing was a bra and underwear.

I turned my head to the side, feeling my face go slightly warm and tossing her the shirt.

"You should still wear it. Its all you have." I stated before leaving and closing the door.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto…he didn't attack me? That was strange…but that's a good thing. I mean, I don't want him to do perverted stuff! Just because I like him doesn't mean I want anything like THAT. But…that kiss…

My cheeks burned at the thought and I shook my head, putting the shirt back on. I'm being ridiculous! Just because he's a good kisser…

Wait…WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!?!?!

I came out of the bathroom and Ikuto had disappeared. I remembered the pizza and walked downstairs, stopping when I saw him on the couch.

"Don't worry. I'm over the catnip now. I'll be good." He reassured and I let out a breath. I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa facing the table. Ikuto was on the longer on, facing the TV.

I peered at his face, watching as he grabbed some pizza from the box and took a bite out of it. I couldn't help it…I was still thinking about the kisses.

Ikuto turned to me and I flushed. He raised an eyebrow questionably.

"What's up?" He asked, picking up his drink and taking a sip out of it. I shook my head.

"N-Nothings wrong." I stated casually. Besides the fact that I can't stop thinking about those stupid kisses you planted on me.

I grabbed a slice and ate as well. It was silent, which wasn't helping me at all. I was very aware of Ikuto's presence, the fact that he was staring at me curiously. I tried to put on my cool and spicy character.

"I'm gonna turn on the TV." I began, breaking the silence and grabbing the remote. The lights on the screen flickered and created a picture. There was a Spanish soap opera on, the main characters were kissing.

GAH! I thought, flipping a channel.

_And here you can see the bugs mating together._

Out of question.

_Falling in love_

_Is such an easy thing to do_

_A bird can do it_

_We can do it_

_Let's stop talking_

_Let's get to it_

_Let's fall in love_

That is NOT happening!

_During this historic event at Lovers Leap, two Native Americans fell in love. The woman was a maiden and the man was a warrior._

Pass

_It seems today_

_That all you see_

_Is violence in movies_

_And sex on TV_

God, no.

I kept flipping through channels, always finding something wrong with the show. Isn't there ANYTHING on TV that isn't about LOVE?!

I flipped and found a channel for baseball and sighed, watching. Nothing about love here.

The bell rang and the camera shot on the big screen. It showed two kids sitting there. The two teenagers turned to each other and kissed.

Damnit!

I turned the TV off, pissed at all the love shown. When did the world get so…Lovey-Dovey? I mean, really. It's embarrassing. I sighed and looked over at Ikuto, who seemed to be searching my face for something.

"That was…strange." He stated, and I blushed a shade darker.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, flipping my hair.

"Amu…I'm not an idiot. Nor am I clueless. You seem to be avoiding anything about kissing or love." A hint of a smirk was growing on his face as I glared, opening my mouth. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So you _are _thinking about that?" He asked, walking over to me. I got up and started heading upstairs.

"O-Of course not, you pervert! It's just…late. I'm tired." I covered up, going into my room.

I went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth vigorously and staring back at my reflection. Why can't I get him out of my head? And why do I keep thinking about those kisses?

I came back out to see Ikuto enter and lean against the doorframe.

"Could it be…that Amu Hinamori wants some kisses?" He teased and I glared at him.

"NO I don't! You're just…STUPID! You keep kissing me and teasing me! Just quit it!!!" I yelled, ramblingly a bit.

Ikuto came over and grabbed my chin, tilting it up to his face so I stared into his eyes. They were that deep blue color, the same lightness they held in the closet returned.

"I _was _serious about that confession…I hope you know." He stated, giving me a gentle look. I looked to the side, breaking the connection we had.

"So?" I asked.

"So…if I'm correct, you were serious about your confession as well. You weren't lying to me again, were you?" He asked as I stayed silent, my eyes glued to the wall.

"You know, if you want a kiss, all you have to do is ask." He stated and I looked up at him, wide eyed. What…?

He began to lower his head, getting closer to me. "Just say no…if you want me…to stop." He was getting closer and the thought of his kisses were already swarming in my head. My legs felt weak and I wasn't sure what was keeping me up anymore.

His lips were centimeters apart from mine, as he hesitated. It was my last chance to say something, but whether I wanted this or not, I couldn't bring myself to form words.

He went in, extra slow, barely brushing his lips with my own. Technically, it wasn't a kiss exactly, but the gesture still had my heart racing in that rhythmic pace. My thoughts were cleared, and I forgot what was happening in the first place.

Could there be…a deeper feeling…than love itself?

**Rima's POV**

I was curled up in a ball in the corner of the vacation room. I didn't feel well, and if I had eaten a lot for dinner, I swear I would throw up.

Nagihiko had taken a plane and found me. He was here…so close, but I couldn't tell him anything. The kiss scared me.

What was going on in Nadeshiko's head? Why had he done that to me? He is a really sweet guy, one of my best boy friends. But I couldn't understand the feeling welling up inside him.

Or maybe, I didn't want to know what he was feeling. Maybe I was scared of that feeling. If it were to grow, blossom into something more, and just come crumbling down, what would I do?

I would be alone. Without him at my side. And I didn't want to lose him in anyway. It was too much to bear, considering the state I was just in.

I sighed and looked out the window, into the tall buildings and glittering lights surrounded by the dark sky.

Love stinks.

**Ikuto's POV**

My lips were brushing against Amu's…and I could swear I was dreaming.

Was Amu actually letting me kiss her? No strings attached? Or was this just for the bet?

The thoughts trailed off once Amu began to respond, her lips lightly pressing back. I felt my breath stop for a second. Yeah, this is definitely a dream.

_Ring_

The phone began to ring and I growled, still pressing my lips to Amu. She pulled back to my own dislike and tried to wiggle out of my arms. After a moment of holding here, I sighed and released my grip.

She went over to the phone, but not before stumbling a little. I smirked.

"Hello?" She asked as I casually strolled over to her, brushing a few strands of her back behind her ear. I was able to earn a blush.

"No, the Mashiros aren't here right now. May I ask who's calling?" I leaned into Amu, making a quick lick to her ear. She jumped a bit and swatted me away.

"O-Okay, then. Just let me write that d-down." Amu stuttered as I began to nuzzle her neck. She walked over to her desk and I plopped onto her bed.

"Alright. The number is…oh, I see. Well, I'll be sure to tell them." She smiled and hung up. Then gave me a glare.

"Must you be a pervert when I'm talking to people? I swear, you can't even stop for a minute." She huffed, crossing her arms. I shrugged.

"I warned you that you wouldn't get much space. Plus, whoever called ruined the moment." I sighed, remembering what had happened just a few seconds ago.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep now, out!" She declared and I gave that pouting look she can't seem to resist.

"I thought you wanted some kisses?" I asked, tilting my head ever so slightly. Amu froze for a second, almost if mentally thinking on the topic. I stared curiously.

"Go…" Amu whispered as her body trembled. I raised an eyebrow, concerned for her weird reaction.

"What's-?" Was all I could manage before she ran over to me, hugging my waist like a five year old would. She was clinging to me.

"_Ikuto…_" She said my name slowly, letting every syllable roll of her tongue. I stared down at her, stunned.

"Why don't we…get undressed?" She smiled and stuck her hands under my shirt, while proceeding to pull it up. I was able to grab her hands, before losing my mind and push her back a bit. Diamond.

"You don't…love me, Ikuto?" She asked sadly and guilt flooded through me. Great. Now she thinks I don't like her.

"No…just, Diamond is making you crazy…" At the mention of her chara, Amu's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh? OH!" She said as I let go of her hands. Her cheeks began to redden. "I-I'm sorry, Ikuto! D-Diamond made me a little c-crazy." She stuttered, her whole head one big color of roses.

"It's alright." I stated, bringing her into my chest. She stiffened at first, but gradually relaxed. "I didn't mind at all. In fact, I think I like this new character of yours." I smirked and she pulled away.

"PERVERT!!!" She yelled. I chuckled.

"I'm _your _pervert, Amu. And don't you forget." I whispered and pulled her into another kiss.

**Amu's POV**

I woke up and for the first time, I didn't complain about the unexpected warmth. Not that I didn't care that he was in my bed. I _should _be furious at him. But I'm way too content to care right now.

My eyes opened slightly, the most god like face I had ever seen appearing before me, sleeping soundly like a baby kitten.

I smiled at the teen, close enough to almost touch him. But I refrained myself, in fear he would wake up. I began to shift, turning and trying to get out of the tangled mess of blankets and pillows.

An arm pulled me back, rolling me over so I faced the boy again. His eyes were half-open, the tiredness still shown on his features.

"Where do you think your going?" He mumbled as he pulled me closer, and I tried my hardest not to blush.

"Bathroom. I have to get up." I replied to Ikuto, who didn't make any movement of releasing me.

"You don't _have _to, you know." He answered and I rolled my eyes. Typical Ikuto.

"What would you rather I do?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow he wouldn't be able to see. I felt his chest move…as if he were laughing.

"Hmm. Let's see. We could stay like this all day. Its actually quite comfortable." I could almost see the smirk on his face, waiting for that perverted comment to come out.

"I mean, it _is _a bed, after all." He stated and I lightly smacked his arm. The reaction only amused him.

"Look, perverted cat. Today we're going to get changed and eat some breakfast. Then we'll see what Nadeshiko has planned." I stated and Ikuto whined.

"Aww, you take the fun out of everything, Amu."

I sighed, rolling my eyes once again and was finally able to pull away from him, stumbling on my way to the bathroom. I couldn't remember the last time I was this clumsy. It was all new to me.

I changed into a jean mini skirt with my usual belt over. Then a purple tank top with a black sweater over. On my legs were some black high thighs and my hair had an x clip on both sides, holding a little lock of hair in each one.

I got out and saw Ikuto in the exact same position I left him in, almost as if he hadn't moved at all. Only, he was wearing a different set of clothes.

He looked me over and I felt self conscious, awaiting his approval. He smirked.

"You look too cute for your own good. I think I'll skip breakfast and take you to go." I shook my head, keeping a smile on my face at his lame pick up line. Can he get any cornier?

"Not very original, I see." I stated. Cool and spicy was back!

"Eh…doesn't matter. I'm the one winning here, anyway." Ikuto said confidentially.

"Winning what, exactly?" My eyes narrowed and he just shrugged.

"The bet, of course. You're lacking in passion." He commented and walked out of the room. I followed him, glaring.

"What do you mean, lacking passion?! I have more passion than you'll ever be able to get!" I yelled behind him once we reached the kitchen.

"Yeah. That character change you had last night showed me." He smirked and I wanted to smack it right off his face.

"But don't worry…" Ikuto began. "I'll let you earn some points…later on." He snickered and opened the fridge as I remained by the table, sour look intact.

"How does pancakes sound?" Ikuto asked over his shoulder and I grinned, nodding excitedly. I haven't had pancakes in a long time. He got the box mix out of one of the cabinets and turned to me.

"Better wash your hands. Who knows how dirty they are." Ikuto stated and my mouth dropped.

"W-What's THAT supposed to mean, exactly?!" I shouted, but washed my hands anyway. Ikuto read the instructions carefully, seeming deep in concentration.

"Something wrong?" I urged and he shook his head.

"No. Just…I've never actually _made _pancakes before, and I doubt your skills can save us from burning the house down.

"HEY!" I barked back.

"Well, we ought to try, right?" He asked, giving me a smile, which I stared at in awe. A real smile from Ikuto. I need to remember them! "Here we go."

Ikuto grabbed the measuring cups and bowls while I went and grabbed the aprons hanging by the door. Mine was a plain red one, falling past my knees. Ikuto's was almost as tall as me and a dark blue.

"Here." I handed his and he just wrapped the cloth around his waist. I raised an eyebrow, but made no comment about it.

He took out a pan and placed it over the stone. Then he opened the package and poured it into a bowl, adding some water.

"Can you get the wire whisk?" He asked, studying the box again. I nodded and opened the drawer, handing him the utensil. "Thanks." He said and began to mix. I waited patiently, watching the lumps of food.

Ikuto stared down at me. "You want to mix it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I-Its okay. I'm not very good…" I said, blushing a bit and looking down. Ikuto ignored my behavior and stuck the bowl into my hands. Then he came behind me, whispering in my ear.

"Just place your hand under the bowl and the other on the whisk." I felt myself go pink, but did just what he said. My hands trembled as I tried to hide it. I'm sure Ikuto noticed.

"Let me help." He offered, placing his warm hand over my own and gripping my other one that was holding the bowl in place.

"You need a good grip on it, so it doesn't fall or spill. And just mix it together in circles." He continued on with his lesson, moving our hands in a circular motion. I tried not to fall from how hard my heart was pounding. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a heart attack by now.

"W-When did you get so good at cooking?" I asked, even though I'm pretty sure I was saying something else. I brushed the thought away though.

"I did take a class in cooking during middle school. And my mom need some help around the house." He answered, still too close.

"Oh." I replied, still trembling. "I-I think its good now." I stated nervously, flicking the wired thing into the air.

"Hey. Watch where you put that. Now I've got some on me." I turned to Ikuto, who had the light golden mix on his left cheek. I smiled and giggled a bit.

"Just like the ice cream." I commented. Ikuto smirked though.

"Then you know what's going to happen next." He took a hand full of gooiness and splattered it into my face. My eyes opened, astonished, before I pick up the whole bowl and began chasing him.

"Get back here!" I called, holding the food over my head.

"I don't think so." Ikuto muttered in the hallway, still smiling at me. I chased him in the living room, upstairs, and ended in the kitchen. "Ikuto." I called before turning the bowl over and plopping it onto his head.

I started laughing at my accomplishment, my sides hurting from all the laughter. I tried to remember a better time like this, besides the mall incident and couldn't think of a thing.

Ikuto grabbed me and gave me a hug.

"Jeez, what am I going to do with you?" He asked, laughing with me as well. I carefully pulled the dish from off his head, revealing his now blonde hair.

"You may want to show that off, blondie!" I giggled and Ikuto rolled his eyes, but kept the smile plastered on his face.

"Whatever you saw, strawberry." But instead of listening, Ikuto began to kiss my neck, letting the kisses start at the top and slowly move down.

_Ding-Dong_

I began to move toward the door, but Ikuto still held me, still lingering with kisses.

"Ikuto." I stated, trying to pry him off.

"Hmm?" He asked, distracted and focused completely on my neck.

"The doorbell just rang." I stated, obviously. It took a second before he answered.

"So…?"

"So? So I have to answer it. Get off!" I commanded. He began pulling me closer, making me laugh at how my neck was tickling from his kisses.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked and I sighed, pushing him away from me and sticking my tongue out. I grabbed a tissue, trying to clean my face as best I could, and opened the door.

I gasped. It couldn't be…

"T-Tadase-kun?!"

**Shelly: Ikuto's weakness is…catnip! Originally, I wanted to make a fanfiction of Ikuto attacking Amu because she has catnip, but then I found so many stories like that, I gave up…Instead, I have it as a chapter. Good enough, right?**

**And, Jeez. This chapter was so sweet, it rots your teeth. I'M surprised at how mushy this got. When did I become a hopeless romantic?**

**Ikuto: I don't know and I don't care. Amu likes my kisses.**

**Amu: W-What? I do…do not………**

**Am I really that obvious?**

**Ikuto: Yes, yes you are. But I love you. *Hugs Amu.**

**Shelly: So…hope you liked the sixteen pages. Great drama coming along. Be prepared! **


	18. Chapter 18

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: Sorry if this chapter isn't as emotional or intense as the others. I have to admit, I was distracted when writing this. I was watching Watchmen. So, you get it, right?**

**And if anyone is wondering, the chapter name 'So in love with two' IS based off the song. I think it fits with Amu's situation so I put that down.**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**So in Love with Two;**

**The Confessions and Heartbreaks**

**Amu's POV**

"T-Tadase-kun?"

Tadase stood in the doorway, smiling with his hands behind his back. He wore a white sweater and light faded jeans, along with his usual sneakers. He seemed just as bright and happy since I last some him, and the sudden feeling of joyfulness overwhelmed me.

"Amu-chan…do you think we could have a little walk around the block?" He asked, his red tinted eyes full of hope and happiness. My cheeks began to turn pink by his reaction, and I was reminded why I ever liked Tadase in the first place.

"Uh…s-su-."

"Amu?" The voice interrupted me. Only, it didn't come from Tadase's mouth. I whirled around, and saw Ikuto walking toward me with dripping wet hair. Once he saw Tadase, he froze, staring in shock. I looked back at Tadase.

I couldn't bear the expression that covered his face. Tadase's lightness had disappeared and he almost looked sorrowful about the scene. I felt like hitting my head against the wall. Why did I always make everyone so sad???

"Tadase-kun. Let's take that walk." I stated, grabbing his hand and walking out. Leaving Ikuto alone.

**X(**

"Are we going somewhere, Tadase-kun?" I asked, turning and facing him. He shook his head and was able to keep a smile on his face with some effort.

"Uh, no. Actually…I wanted to talk to you about something…" He whispered, kicking a few pebbles away with his foot. We were standing on the sidewalk, only three blocks away from Rima's home.

"You see…I actually came today to tell you about my girlfriend…" He began and I waited patiently. Even with this little fact my heart was racing rapidly, a feeling building in my stomach. So I wasn't over my crush with Tadase…was I?

"While I was on vacation and with her, I was extremely happy. I mean, who wouldn't be? To be able to spend time with the one you love." He said, staring into the morning sky. I stared at Tadase, in awe.

I was also impressed by how mature he was.

"But…I always felt…different around her. It wasn't the same as the first time, and I was sure it wasn't going to get better. I was feeling so terrible, such scum! For even thinking that…" He closed his eyes and sighed, just as I watched and tried to imagine the pain he went through.

"Amu-chan…have you ever been in love with more than one person…at the same time?" He asked, guilty. My eyes widened. It was almost like Tadase knew how I felt. Knew how I felt…

I didn't answer, so Tadase continued. "I-I didn't want to hurt her. Honestly! But…the other girl I love. She just kept appearing in my head whenever I was with her. And the more it happened the worse I felt. At one point, I avoided her. Until I called her to meet her, and we broke up." He sighed, letting the truth roll out.

I was beginning to feel a connection to Tadase. The same one I felt with Ikuto. An involuntary pull.

"So, I guess…I'm just trying to say…that I love you, Amu-chan."

That I love you, Amu-chan.

_I love you, Amu-chan._

_Love you, Amu-chan._

The words wouldn't stop repeating themselves in my head. I tried to push them away, tried to think otherwise, but it continued.

"I-I saw you with Ikuto…and I wasn't sure what to think. Were you with him? Was he merely there visiting? I can't even explain to you how many emotions I was feeling all at once." He shook his head, as if he could just brush the memory off.

"So…are you with him?" He asked me, staring with innocent eyes. He looked sad and I stared down, giving him the honest truth.

"No." I was surprised how sad I sounded. I had always wanted Tadase to say that to me, and I was happy! But…but, what about Ikuto?

"Well, I know this is sudden, and you don't have to decide now, but…please think about what I said. And, when you know the answer, choose the one. The one you love, Amu-chan."

**:`(**

I was in my room, sitting on the floor, balled up in the fetal position. I couldn't think right and it hurt to move, to eat. Even breathing was hard.

My chest felt heavy, as if something was weighing it down. And every now and then I would begin to cry, just screaming to myself to decide. Pick one and get it over with. But whatever I did, I couldn't tell what was right.

I hadn't seen Ikuto since this morning, and now it was late at night. I wasn't sure if he was mad or sad, or hated my guts. If he did though, he deserved it. I was a cruel person. Having two boys love me and I couldn't pick one. I was a horrible person, filled with awfulness.

People say its easy to listen to your heart…no one mentioned how hard it was to decide. How much I wanted someone to tell me right from wrong. To save me from the unbearable pain that was taking over, tearing me apart.

All I wanted was to know who was the one. But the truth it…its both of them. They're both kind and sweet, in their own sort of way. They'd both fight for me, and I'd seen them both try and die for me. So, if they're both it…how is it that love only requires two people?

I sighed, having the rough and heavy breath heave from my chest. Tears were blurring my vision, and I couldn't see anything. All I had was myself…to keep safe from the world.

"Amu…chan?" A voice whispered to me. I hid my head into the carpet, trying to keep the pain away from her. I didn't want someone else hurt because of me.

"Amu-chan. Please…get up on the bed at least." Diamond stated, but I shook my head, still covered by the rug. She sighed and floated over to the ground. "I new this day would come…but I didn't think it'd be so soon." She stated and I turned my head a little, staring at her through one eye.

"What?" I was able to choke out, without letting more tears spill.

"Amu. I explained to you before, I am your hearts desire. I know you're in love with two boys. I was born through your wish." She stated, looking down. I sat up, wiping a few tears that slipped.

"Wish?" I questioned.

"Yes. The wish of your love. Being born out of it, I am your love expressed through that wish. I can feel the feelings you feel, tell how much of a connection goes through both of you. But…I can't tell you who you love." She said, disappointed by this fact.

"You…don't even have a clue?" I begged. Maybe it will be less painful if she says it.

"No. And I told you, you have to discover for yourself." She got up and floated back into the air.

"You see, love isn't to see how alike you two are, but how well you work together. Think about it, it'll come." Dia added and flew away to the bathroom. I sat on the floor, even more confused than before.

So…who do I love?

**Tadase's POV**

The night air was sweeping around my feet as I sat in my backyard, pondering. I was filled with guilt again, but this time for making Amu choose. I was being selfish, asking her for her love back.

But I couldn't ignore the feeling much longer. It was a risk I had taken, and if she rejected me, at least I would live without any regret in my life. Maybe I could find my real love and peacefully be with her.

I was shameful, for doing that to Rima. Hurting her the way I shouldn't have. Hopefully, Nagihiko could make her happy. The way I couldn't.

"_I think…we should break up." Rima stated, staring down at our intertwined hands. I looked down as well, knowing this was going to happen._

"_If you don't mind me asking…why?" I couldn't help, but wonder. I probably should have known why just by the look on her face. She dropped my hand._

"_Like you don't already know, Tadase." She said trying to keep her control down. She looked into the horizon. "You…I know your thinking about her." She stated and my mouth opened. I couldn't say anything, couldn't deny the truth in her face._

"_How long…have you been in love with Amu?" She asked me, her voice its usual quiet tone. I shook my head._

"_I don't know…but I promise that when I first said I loved you, I meant it." I added and she smiled._

"_I know. Its going to be awkward now, isn't it? The two of us?" She asked, giving a sad smile._

"_Probably, but we'll get better at some point. I know we will."_

**Rima's POV**

I stood in the main lobby, the lights bright and the main office open. It was dark outside as I watched heavy rain fall on the windows. It was quiet in the room as I crossed my arms and waited. How much longer?

The front door opens and a purple headed boy comes in, panting. He looks over to me, stepping forward, his clothes dripping wet. He didn't even remember a raincoat. I could only inwardly giggle at his appearance.

"Are…are you serious? You, really want to see me again? After I did that to you?" He asked, saddened by this fact. I smile, running up to him.

"I accept your feelings." I state, my smile breaking free of my composed mask.

Nagihiko smiled back and took my hands in his, gently kissing them. "Thank you."

Maybe, stormy days aren't as bad as they seem.

**Amu's POV**

Being numb isn't as bad as it seems. Your able to hide everything inside, without cracking from all the pressure and decisions. Only…it gives you an empty feeling. As if life isn't worth living anymore.

As if being human isn't worth living anymore.

Everyone says, "People don't want to live, until they have someone worth dying for". It may just seem like a bunch of worthless words, but once this happens it fills you up with the desire to keep you alive. The will to keep going and survive.

I wasn't about to feel anything. Almost as if I were in a dream. Couldn't decipher what was real and fake. Maybe I was a big fake. Hiding behind my cool and spicy character just because I couldn't express my own opinions to the world. I was a big phony.

Time seemed to move like nothing, the dark sky just as black as before. I stared up at the stars as I laid on my back, thinking. Someone or something was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't make it out under all the emotions stashed away.

Diamonds words rang through my head and I questioned them. Love isn't about how alike two people are, but how well they work together.

I still couldn't tell my feelings apart. I really needed a friend at this time, but who could I turn to? When Ikuto is the one…I always turn to for help.

I took a minute to think this over, sitting up as realization dawned on me. Ikuto is always the one I turn to for help, advice. I seek him out when needed, or just to see if he needs me. And even though we're not as alike the way Tadase and I are, we still work well together. A great pair who gets things done the right way.

So…I. Love. Ikuto.

I stood up, my legs numb and weak from laying on the ground for a while. But I still have to tell Ikuto. I force my legs to move.

I get to his door and knock lightly, a little anxious to see him. The door was left open and I enter, looking for the cat boy.

"Ikuto?" I call into the room. He'd left the balcony door open for fresh air, but he wasn't outside. I really have the urge to tell him right away. To already accept his feelings with my own.

"Ikuto?" I call, peeking in the bathroom. No sign of him. I walk back out and notice a white note on his bed. I picked it up, smoothing out the corners and reading over it.

_Amu,_

_By now you're reading this, and have probably made your decision. I just want to say I hope you're as happy as ever and that I love you. I don't think I can bear to take anymore pain, so this truly is the last time. I won't ever see you again, for the sake of everyone. So please continue to smile. I want to see Amu's Lingering smile._

Ikuto

I stared at the note in disbelief, letting it fall to the floor. My hair drapes over my face and I'm met again with tears.

How can I continue my lingering smile, without you by my side?

**ShellyCullen: I'm so sorry if the chapter kind of sucks. And did anyone notice? Amu's Lingering Smile is supposed to be chapter 44's title, I believe. I thought that'd be a nice touch.**

**Amu: Why is this chapter so sad? **

**Ikuto: Why am I always leaving Amu?! She picked me after all!**

**Shelly: Exactly why you must read the next chapter. I command you!**

**Ikuto, Amu: *Sweat drop.**

**Shelly: Okay, I was going to update this last night, but my mom kept telling me to go to sleep. She wants me ready and prepared for school. So sorry it's a little late and the next chapter will be longer! Be ready for it! ;3**


	19. Chapter 19

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: OH! I was so distracted I forgot some of the requests I got. Sorry about that. Hehe. I actually had this chapter going through my head when I was still righting chapter four, for this story. It kept bugging me so I wrote it down on paper and here it is! And again, sorry for being so distracted.**

**Ikuto: Movies distract you. And that Watchmen wasn't very appropriate. **

**Amu: I couldn't even look at it! The blue guy was naked!**

**Ikuto: Not to mention what he was doing to that girl in bed…aren't you a little young for that?**

**Shelly: God, I'm not a pervert like YOU, Ikuto. Its not like I was close to the screen, grinning like a freak and thinking how to use that on Amu.**

**Amu: *Blushing. He was doing WHAT?!?!?!**

**Ikuto: :)**

**Shelly: You have no shame, Ikuto. This is an awkward chat moment………… So, uh yes. Anyway, this is NOT the LAST CHAPTER!!!! Just so you know…**

**And, hmm. Never been called a big sister before. But it sounds AWESOME! I wish I had a little sister though, it truly would make my day. ^-^**

**Chapter song: Can't Stop the Rain from Falling by Cascada.**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Rima = 13

Yaya = 12

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Can't Stop the Rain from Falling**

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto. Is. Gone.

I couldn't bring the words to form in my head. I was feeling horror, abandonment, sorrow, grief. This was an emotion I'd never come across. Something deeper than departure and sadness. It ached in my very bones, the core of me crumbling until I was nothing, but dust. Why is this happening?

Diamond was suddenly at my side, but I paid no attention to her. I was trying to keep tears from drowning me into a world I didn't want to be in. A place where Ikuto didn't exist.

I really do…love Ikuto.

"Amu-c-." Diamond began, but I was already out the door, running down the staircase as my eyes stung. I kept hitting the most obvious objects, each making me wince for a second. But none of that physical pain was even close to the emotion pain that was pressing down on me.

I grabbed my long, red coat and pulled it over me, then sticking my black high tops into place. Diamond still looked confused by my silent actions as I opened the door and turned to her.

"I'm going to find Ikuto." I said and ran out. Just before I left, I could have sworn a smile formed on her face.

**;3**

"Ikuto? IKUTO?" I called, running down the hard sidewalk. Clouds were forming over the midnight blue sky, a storm was brewing. I came to the park not to far off and searched for him, to no avail.

I checked the stores and streets, alleyways and such. He wasn't anywhere. He probably wasn't at the carnival either. It was the most obvious place I'd go first, and he knew it.

"Ikuto?" I called, just as a black figure turned a corner. IKUTO!

I smiled and ran past the corner, grabbing his shoulder. "Ikuto!" I called, relief hanging thick in my face. He turned and I gasped. It wasn't Ikuto.

"S-Sorry." I apologized, looking down. "I thought you were someone else." I sighed and the man walked away, suspicious. Where could Ikuto be though?

"A-Amu-chan?" A voice called and I whirled around. Tadase stood there, with a black umbrella above his head. I stared at it questionably, finally realizing it was pouring rain.

"You're soaking. Here, come under." I shook my head though, feeling a little guilt that I had chosen Ikuto over Tadase.

"T-Tadase-kun. Have you seen Ikuto?" My voice cracked at several parts and I bit my lip, trying to keep from breaking down. I need to find Ikuto! I reminded myself.

"No…but, I'll help you." Tadase reassured, smiling at me. My eyes widened.

"Tadase-kun…" I said, the tears brimming in the corner of my eyes. "I-I'm so sorry…I-I don't want to hurt you, and you have every right to hate me. I just…just…" I couldn't stop the water coming from my face. It mixed with the rain, giving my clothes a clinging feeling. It was holding me down, the unnecessary weight took its toll on gravity. I paid no attention to it, my face hidden in my hands.

"Amu-chan…" Tadase whispered softly as the rain disappeared from my head. I could hear the droplets hit the umbrellas surface, almost like a hailstorm.

"I don't hate you. I love you, and I will always love you. Because you're a great person and one of my best friends." He said as I looked up into his eyes. No sadness or anger was found in them. Just happiness.

"Tadase…I wish, truly I do. I wish you were the one, you're always too kind to me." I stated, wiping the tears away with my sleeve. "But I love Ikuto." I whispered shyly, while a small blushed formed. It was embarrassing to admit something like this to Tadase.

"I know. Come on, we have to find him now, right? Where have you already looked?" He asked and I took a minute to think, my cheeks freezing cold and my bangs were stuck to my forehead.

"Everywhere." I stated, looking down. "He…he wrote that I'd never see him again…that this was the last time." My throat was burning as these words passed my lips, choking out each word as if it were a knife being struck through me. Tadase sighed.

"Are you sure you've checked everywhere? Even the most obvious place could be a clue." My head shot up. The carnival.

"I know where he is."

**:O**

We made it passed the wall, to the dark carnival. No lights came from anywhere, no music or sound. It was a dead town. The only thing that was out of place was the giant bulldozer and crane sitting on the side. The carnival was going to be destroyed soon, the machines already in place.

"Ikuto?" I called into the air. The rain had lightened up, nothing more as a light drizzle. We walked around, passing the marry-go-round and roll coaster. Ikuto wasn't there.

Maybe Ikuto hadn't come here after all, maybe I was led to the wrong direction. But…I had been so sure. A feeling in my gut was telling me he was here, maybe even hiding in the shadows. I stopped.

I can make out part of a figure. Sitting alone in a small teacup. There's also something small around it, like a bright orb. Only, I recognize it to be Yoru. My heart starts to be faster, making sure I hadn't been mistaken.

It is a boy in the teacup, dark clothes lean. Dark, messy blue hair. Midnight eyes.

"Ikuto." The voice mutters. I turn and see Tadase standing next to me, his expression towards Ikuto is as if he murmured someone. I look back confused, when my worst fears are met.

A giant crane with bright white lights is moving toward Ikuto. Its blinding as I cover my eyes with my hand, struggling to see. My eyes still focus on him now, because it occurs to me that maybe this is what he meant in the letter. By 'never seeing him again' and still being able to see me smile. Maybe he meant that…in a totally different way.

"Amu-chan, watch out!" Tadase yells and pushes me aside. I fall to the ground, so fast and furious it takes me a moment to notice. Because my blood is pumping in seconds through my skull, and my heart aches so much I want to vomit from all the disgust.

Tadase is pushed into the tree behind him, by a blue, claw, cat paw. He struggles against the giant hold, his arms flailing to no success. I turn back to Ikuto, still sitting in the same position with his arm out. He's staring at Tadase…while Yoru stares at me.

The chara is…sad. Beyond all, his ears are back and a thick frown is on his face. He pleads to me with his eyes, hoping I'll understand. I did.

I stand up, just as the paw disappears. Now the crane is lowering, right by the teacup Ikuto is in. I feel nothing more…than fear. Fear for Ikuto, fear for Yoru, fear for everything. I can't stop the emotions from losing control…and I can't seem to understand why Ikuto's doing this. All I know, is that I have to save him.

"IKUTO!" I scream, breaking out of my trance and running toward him. Arms hold me back, away from him as I lash and scream and cry and kick. I can't save Ikuto…I can't even try.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" I yelled, knowing Tadase was trying to protect me. I didn't care, I needed to save Ikuto.

"Amu, you don't have your charas." Tadase states, as I continue to struggle in his grasp. The tears streaming down my face make it difficult to make out anything, but I still try.

The crane shoots down, picking the teacup on the right of Ikuto's. It picks it back up and crushes it in its grasp. My eyes widened…and I freeze, before continuing to escape. Ikuto just stares at me, his expression unreadable through my teardrops.

"IKUTO!!!" I scream again, my voice pleading for a response. My lungs are burning, my chest is heaving, and my tears are flowing faster. The adrenaline rushing through each nerve in my body. I break out from Tadase's grasp, only to be pulled back and fallen to the ground.

He holds my waist, keeping me there while I claw at the stone path. I can't get to Ikuto…its too late.

The crane begins to lower again. "NO!" I yell, my lips trembling and it feels colder than the rain. This isn't fair, this can't happen. NO! Why? WHY?!

"Ikuto! I choose YOU! Its you I WANT!!!" I yell, though I can't tell if he heard over the loud machine. I could barely hear my own voice over the roar. The crane picks up the teacup, and Ikuto is carried into the sky.

I want to shut my eyes and look away, but I can't. This has to be a dream or some twisted cruel and sick joke. There's no way Ikuto can die, he can't die. HE CAN'T!

"Ikuto!!!" My sobs, scratchy as I can't bear it. My shaking body still tries to make its way to him. Tadase manages to grab me, pulling me into a hug. But I don't want that. I shove and push and kick him away.

"LET GO OF ME! Let GO!!!" I shout, digging my fingers into Tadase's flesh. He still refuses to let go, and I fall onto the ground.

The crane is high above us and all I can make out is a black shadow in it. I pray Ikuto jumps out, or Yoru talks some sense into him. He only has a matter of seconds as my heart breaks with each one.

The crane begins to move and the teacup cracks.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" I yell, screaming into the sky, the ground. ANYTHING! I'm so mad, so sad. I HATE THIS! I hate this world. How dare someone TAKE HIM AWAY?! HOW DARE THEY?!

My fists pound into the ground, until they hurt so much, I can feel bruises begin to form. I continue, regardless as I continue to shout and cry in my head. I can't seem to control anything, and I suddenly feel more alone and lost than ever.

Ikuto is dead…and that's all there is to it.

My body shakes, aches, and trembles. I wonder if this is the end, and I'll just simply parish away as well. I can't keep anything up anymore, and I never want to. Everything hurts, inside and out.

And I can remember a grave voice, my grandmother telling me something. When I was five. There comes a time when life stops giving you stuff and starts taking them away.

The truth of her words ring in my head and I refuse to listen to it. I refuse to believe Ikuto is dead. This can't be happening! This must be a dream. A bad dream I'll wake up from and then laugh at…like everyone else does.

Only…I know this isn't a dream.

I'm still on the ground my face against the cool cement. The tears are gone, but the aching isn't. I'm just laying there, trying to think of nothing. Hoping, praying that a miracle can happen.

"Amu."

I refuse to look up at the face. I can't deal with anyone right now, and everything sounds the same. I can't even decide whether the person is familiar or a total stranger.

"Amu." The voice whispers again. I begin to shut my eyes, balling my hands into fists. The voice is now incredibly familiar. But I still don't know the owner…or care for figuring it out.

A hand touches my cheek and I slap it away, glaring furiously at whoever it was. HOW DARE THEY?! HOW DARE-?!

But everything comes into perspective…including the person. Ikuto.

A small shred of me wants to believe this is real. And that he isn't a ghost, or I passed out, or I'm hallucinating. He smiles softly once I realize its him.

"You alright?" He asks, letting his fingers gently run through my damp hair. Even the touch sends an unexplained feeling to course through me. This will all disappear soon…won't it?

"Speak." He says, pleading to me with his eyes. My mouth opens, dry and sore.

"How…?" I asked, demanding to know what's happening. If Ikuto did escape, ghost or no ghost, I needed to understand. "I-I saw you…up in the teacup. You were squished!" I continue, more tears forming and my voice rushing in a weak and poor voice.

"No…what you saw was my sweater get crushed." He stated, and my eyes lingered to his chest. It was true. He wasn't wearing a sweater anymore, just a gray shirt.

"But…but…" I try to ask, almost scared with too much hope. What if I was dreaming…and only got my hopes up for nothing?

"Did you forget? I have Yoru." He added, looking at the chara a few feet away from us. I stared at the scene, amazed. Was he really…? He's…alive?

Happiness sudden takes course in all the holes that had ripped up inside me and I feel the need to cry again. But not in agony, in sweet relief. Ikuto really had made it…and I wanted to take back all I said before about hating the world.

"So…you did say you love me…" Ikuto began, a smirk threatening to break across his face. He was trying to lighten the mood, hoping for hugs and kisses. I gave him a hard fist on top of his head.

"OW! What was _that_ for?" He winced, rubbing the now sensitive spot. I glared at him.

"Why did you do THAT?! Do you have any idea how much I was worried? How sad…" I was choking back tears. Ikuto looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Amu." He soothed, taking me into his arms.

"It was a stupid idea. And actually, I wasn't _trying _to kill myself. Not at first, anyway." He said and I looked up.

"What do…you mean?" I asked. He sighed.

"I mean, I was just here as a 'goodbye' to you. I didn't plan to stick around when the bulldozers came. But when you appeared, and with _Tadase_." He shook his head. "I'm stupid, aren't I?" He asked. I smiled through all the watery tears.

"Yes, you are. But I'm happy your okay." I sighed as well, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my face in his chest, breathing it that irresistible smell. A flashlight began to shine by the marry-go-round and a man's voice spoke.

"Is someone here? There shouldn't be." He stated, as Ikuto stood up, holding me bridal style.

"How about we go back to your friends place and discuss things. I'll let you have that food fight if you want." He whispered and I grinned, giggling.

How romantic.

**ShellyCullen: NOT the last chapter! We still have to see the winner of the bet, right? I'm so sad this story is coming to an end! I'll miss it.**

**Alas, everything must come to a finish, right? And, OMG! This WILL be the first story I have completed! HOORAY! I'm proud of myself. And it will be done…before school starts for me! :D**

**Animegirl67213: REVIEW AND I WILL MAKE IKUTO AND AMU SHAPED COOKIES AND I WILL GIVE YORU CLONES. :)**

**Amu: ……… Random. And that's kind of weird, don't you agree Shelly?**

**Shelly: OOH! Yoru clones! I love Yoru. Give me one!**

**Amu: *Sweat drop. Uh, what about you, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: I'll take an Amu cookie, Animegirl.**

**Amu: *Sigh. Am I the **_**only **_**sane person here?!**

**Ikuto, Shelly: Pretty much.**

**Shelly: I hope this chapter was worth crying over, or at least enough to make you feel incredibly sad. Please don't kill me if it sucks! And sorry it isn't as long as I anticipated.**

**Rima and Nagihiko: REVIEWS! ;3**


	20. Chapter 20

Shugo Chara

**Hot or Not**

**ShellyCullen: Now this here is the last chappie! :`( I'm going to miss this story so much!!!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I'll miss teasing Amu. **

**Amu: Well, I'm happy this little bet is over.**

**Shelly: Hmm……**

**Amu: What? What are you thinking?**

**Shelly: Chapter 20!**

Ages:

Ikuto = 17

Amu = 13

Nadeshiko = 14

Yaya = 12

Rima = 13

Tadase = 14

Nagihiko = 14

**Chapter Twenty:**

**The Winner**

**Amu's POV**

"As you all know, we're here to find out the winner of Amu and Ikuto-san's bet. Who can be more passionate." Nadeshiko called as Yaya came and gave me a hug from behind.

"Good luck, Amu-chi!" She giggled, her brown hair slightly falling into my face. I smiled.

Everyone was here. Kukai, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya and even Tadase. Ikuto still hadn't appeared though, and we had started without him. Why this many people had to be here for this, I had no idea.

Of course, the happy couple, Rima and Nagihiko were sitting next to each other. And Kukai had been comforting Utau in her time of need. Ikuto and I had been an official couple the rest of the week, but I was still determined to win.

We had been getting points at the most random and unexpected times, and I must brag a little when I say _I_,Amu Hinamori made the, Ikuto Tsukiyomi blush! It really was priceless. And all because I gave him a quick kiss just before going to bed. But it was the first kiss I gave him, so I could see why he did that.

"And now, we will quickly review your scores." Nadeshiko stated, whiling bringing Yaya and Rima over to the corner. I sat on Rima's couch, waiting.

"Waiting for your boyfriend, Amu?" Utau asked from across the room. I blushed, still not used to the saying. Me and Ikuto and the word boyfriend still gave me a funny bubbling feeling in my stomach.

"N-No." I said, turning my head to the side in my cool and spicy way. "I'm perfectly fine with Ikuto not here. That way I can win and not worry about his sorry butt!" I added. It probably would have tricked them, if my cheeks didn't grow hotter at the mention of his butt.

"Oh? So you're staring at my brothers butt?" Utau challenged, raising an eyebrow. Man, I hate how related Utau and Ikuto are.

"OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled, my hands in fists as I glared. Curse my flushing face! And curse the perverted Tsukiyomi personality! I didn't look at his butt! Well…maybe once…but by accident!

Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, and Tadase stared at my various shades of red. I bit the inside of my cheek, irritated.

Someone plopped down next to me, and I turned to see Ikuto sitting there, a bored expression on his face. I blushed just by his very presence and looked at my hands. It sure was weird to be around him with all my friends. The fact that they KNOW I'm dating him. Embarrassing!

"Who's the winner?" Ikuto asked and we all stared at him.

"They didn't decide yet." I said, barely making eye contact with the fool.

"Well, we all know the result. Amu's going to be my slave for three months. And do whatever I say." Ikuto muttered, grabbing my chin with his hand and making me face him.

"T-That's not going to happen! I'm going to win and you won't be a pervert for three months!" I yelled in defense. Only, is that what I wanted? I shook that thought. YES I DID! Even if I love Ikuto, he doesn't have to make me blush every five seconds!

Ikuto seemed to see right through me because he smirked, rubbing his thumb against my skin.

"We'll see." He stated, dropping my chin and leaning in for a quick kiss. I blushed and pulled away.

"N-Not in front of people, you pervert!" I whispered to him and he chuckled.

"Okay, we have found the winner." Nadeshiko smiled, Rima on her left and Yaya at her right.

"The winner of who's more passionate is…Amu!"

Huh???

Did those words actually come out of her mouth? It took me a second to process this fact. I won.

"YAY! Amu-chi!" Yaya chirped, running and giving me a big hug. Along with Rima who grabbed my sleeve and smiled. I grinned in victory.

"I beat Ikuto!" I declared.

"It was a close call." Nadeshiko stated over the loud hoorays. Utau looked astonished.

"We're going to celebrate, Amu-chi! With candy and cake, and SUGAR!" Yaya was bouncing with excitement. I could only laugh at her happy behavior.

"Oh, hold on…" Nadeshiko announced over everyone. I turned and was able to see her holding a white piece of paper.

"Seems like we have a last minute entry." My eyes widened. What. There's no way.

"And today, for a quick kiss to change the score, Ikuto-san wins!" She called as Yaya stopped jumping. I could hear yays again, but for someone else now.

"T-That little!" I murmured and stomped my foot. No fair! That kiss was just now! How can that even count?!

"You ready, Amu?" Ikuto asked, suddenly whispering behind me. I jumped and turned to face him.

"H-Huh?" I asked, stupidly.

"Get ready for 3 months…of being my slave."

This is hell.

Ikuto was now swarmed by everyone and I took a few steps back, sighing. He won…that sly cat!!!

"Will that be hot or not?!" Yaya asked, randomly appearing out of nowhere. I raised an eyebrow at her strange question.

"Knowing me…" I muttered to her. "I have a feeling I'm the one who's going to end up getting hot." I replied, just as my cheeks turned their usual pink and burned.

Maybe…I'll get through this. I do love Ikuto, after all. How bad can it really be?

Ikuto turned to me and smiled, as I smiled back. If only I had seen that smirk he was hiding…

**ShellyCullen: And that's it! The End. Hot or Not is officially finished! And…if you're all up to it, I was thinking about a sequel. If you all want to hear it.**

**Ikuto: Just say it.**

**ShellyCullen: Okay, it takes place after Ikuto's prize a few months later on. Remember this story started in June, which means he had an Amu slave until September. I wanted to start the sequel during Shugo Chara's Christmas break!**

**Amu: And the summary?**

**Shelly: Here's the summary: How much self-control does a boy have? Not much. So when everyone is officially together, the girls make a bet. While they stay in a vacation house, the guys can look at them, but cannot kiss, grab, or touch for ten days. And the girls? Can do whatever they want. Mostly Amuto.**

**Couples are Amu and Ikuto, Rima and Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai, and maybe a Yaya and Tadase pairing.**

**The title I'm thinking of is Hot n Cold. So it fits in with the first book, Hot or Not. If you want this sequel, just say so in the review. I'm hoping it's a yes! ;3**


End file.
